A Journey
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Everyone is bound to go on a journey at one point and what happens, is all up on the person themselves and those around them, what could be in store is unknown. But that's the best part about having a journey, isn't it? Read and Review.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A woman busied herself away in the kitchen, humming about has she cut some veggies while the high sun rose around noon as the gleams made through the dusk tint draped parted windowsill. Calming afternoon it was starting to feel, hearing off in the distance of small children playing the next room over, playing with a posy critter, the dainty living room vivid with children chatting away. The woman paused for a moment from chopping to glance over at the clock for the precise time, eyes a bit widen, before giving a small call out.

"Comfey, would you be a dear and go fetch Malie down from her room. Hurry though, she's going to be late! Kai, Keahi, time for lunch."

With the last remaining words having a much more push, the tiny creature that was minding the children, much to the kids dismay but let the Pokémon go. Letting it float up to the stairway to the second floor, leaving for the kids, twins, a boy and girl, to rush into the kitchen where the small dinning table, taking seat, waiting for their meal.

"Does Malie have to go by herself, mommy?" The boy asked, a slight glum in his tone didn't unnoticed from his mother.

"Kai. No. You can't go until you are of age, understand?" His mother voice firmed with no room for argument, cutting to the point of her son's real question, as she placed the plates down on the table, glancing where the last plate went were the chair still empty. Unknowing she gave a sigh, one of her hands gripping the ends of her dressy warm yellow hue long blouse, before going on gathering drinks from the refrigerator, quickly picking up some cups from the upper cupboard above the stove.

"Mommy, could I have juice?" The girl asked the moment her mother was in view.

"Sure."

The girl gave another question after she got her juice. "Will Nalani go with her?"

"Your big brother is going to be helping me around the house and fields, before that even happens. Which, by the way, don't think you two will be slacking off, I'm going to need all the help I can get when your cousin leaves."

"Still don't see why she has to go." The boy groaned, forking his cooling carrots, having a fisted hand keep his head rise at the table.

"You'll get it when you're older, Kai. Now eat, I want to get the apples, kee, lum, oran, and wacan berries plucked soon as we can."

Meanwhile, up stairs the small light green Comfey zoomed down the short left hall of the house, nearing the last door. Not bothering with knocking, used its tiny arms to grasp the handled of the door for a turn, slight problem at first, but was able to open in a jiffy. The Comfey's oval, light green eyes scanned the somewhat neat and bare dim lit room. Starting at the bed, which remained unused for the night, leaving the poor creature to shake its orange face side to side a friendly amused displacement in a second, before having its eyes land over to a large work desk.

Papers scatted about the surface of it, a few on the floor below, while a hologram screen remained open, given a soft blue glow that shine down on the owner. Whom had their light tan arms folded as they were a pillow, a short thin wiry body laid in rest, with dark hair tangled from what look a rough night, going pass the person's shoulders, where the white tank-top straps failed to stay put. The shoulders rose up and down within the person's sleep. The Comfey flew over to the window, hooking the drapes apart, to let some natural light in, giving the person nearby a small jolt from the bright light, but made no further move from that.

Another shake of the head came from the Comfey before it flew near the young adult, giving a tap on the shoulder that wasn't fully leaned on during sleep, mindful of the taps to the shoulder where the tan skin faded into a mark of flesh slightly darker. Again, the jolt lived up the body, this time a groan followed. Having the Comfey give tiny prying cries to the person, to let them know, that there was another in the room.

"Morning, Connie." The person said, trying to stifle a yawn but failed. Giving their body a stretch from their seat, giving a whiny moan from the shifts of their stiff body, already knowing it was from sleeping in a spot and position not made for rest. Finally, the person just got up from their seat, shutting off their hologram screen from a recorder remote design-like device below it, that when seen before shut up, also had a matching keyboard. Heading over to their bed in quick steps, to pull out from under it a simple brown color backpack. Zipping it up on one of the side pockets.

Minding herself to freshen up, headed over to a door that lead to a small bathroom, calling out to the Comfey that they dubbed Connie, once the door closed.

"What time is Connie?" The person muttered through the door.

The Comfey quickly knocked on the door in a certain pattern that certainly caught the person's attention.

"What?! It's that time already? Crap!"

The shout was loud enough echoed pass the door, though if it reached the lower floor was unknown. Quickly the person ran out of the bathroom, slightly damped from splashing water on them, as the sink was still running. Finding a plain white short sleeve shirt and dark gray shorts from the dress draws that was by a tall book case, made haste through their room. Comfey calmly going to pick up and handled things the human forgot to do, before going to the backpack.

"No, that's fine, Connie. I'll come get the bag later, just let her charge up some more. Aunty and the others downstairs, already?" The person asked, once everything was smoothed, breathing a little easier after almost getting fully ready. Going back into the bathroom once more for a quick comb before placing their long hair in a low ponytail, letting some her bangs curl around the forehead. Giving their cheeks some light slaps to wake a bit more. Gave themselves a deep breath before letting it go, trying to calm their jitter nerves. Glancing to see the Comfey waiting by the door, before following it out.

Nearing the last few steps is when the person heard their aunt speak.

"I see the dead has finally awoken. You're not that late, come on, having something to eat before you head off. It's your favorite vegetable dish." The older woman came over near the staircase, giving a pleading pry look to other, before saying. "Please, Malie."

"Can't stay too long or I might miss the ferry." Malie replied back, before going to where the shoe-shelf was by the front door, placing on some light gray slip on shoes.

"Wouldn't that be a shame." Kai mutter with a low angry tone.

"Kai, watch your mouth there." His mother called out, while she and Malie came over to the dinning table.

"Aunty, it's fine. Besides, he was bound to act like this." Malie whisper lowly to her aunt, before making quick of her lunch.

"Malie, take a moment to breathe there, I worked hard on that meal there, little missy."

Malie's aunt pose her mouth into a pout, giving a stare that mirror the words that she was very familiar with in the air of being raised better than that. Yet, she choose to ignore that look and finished her plate, taking a few moments to speak to her aunt.

"Can't. I promise the professor . . . to help out at his lab and he's the got . . . the medicine results . . . from Hoenn that I have . . . been asking for a while now."

"I thought you were going to get your starter, Malie?" The girl asked, finishing her food already and having the plate set in the sink for cleaning later.

"Oh, I am Keahi, I just need to wait on that. The professor wants to have the younger new trainers to have their go first, it would be kind of weird to see me there along with them."

"Would it be weird if it was us three, cousin?" Keahi questioned, looking very confuse on what her cousin told her.

"Nope. Not at all. But you see, these kids are close to your age and very much not related to me in kin. So seeing someone like me, would be seem like a bully in questioning if they can be trainers or not. It's better that is all."

"But, but Nohea and Wainani are friends my friends, right? They like you Malie and Spike too!" Keahi said back, gleeful smile on her tiny face, going up to her cousin and making a motion to be picked up. Malie complied, and had her tiny cousin sit on her lap, waiting as Keahi seemed to have more to say. "I'm sure they won't mind you there. Not at all."

Malie carefully watch her aunt take the remaining plates from the table to the sink, starting to clean them, her hush voice didn't go amiss to the eldest at the table.

"They might not. I'm sure their siblings and parents would disagree."

"Aunty, don't frown like that." Malie said, light voice almost too airy to hear, very pleading for another matter that wasn't said. Before Malie looked her cousin with a warm smile, follow up with. "I don't see of how you are wrong there, but just humor me on this for now on this, okay? Please?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now off, believe it or not sweetie but you are much heavier now with that growing body of yours. I don't think my aging one, can keep up." Malie teased to her younger cousin.

Keahi giggled at the teasing voice her cousin had, before saying. "You're not that old."

"You would be surprise compare to some trainers." Malie said back, making short on what she said not long ago, before seeing the time, rising Keahi up from her lap and down on her feet back down. Heading over to the back porch doorway. Sliding the glass screen door open, letting the words slip out. "Well, I will be off now. I should be back soon."

Her body still when seeing Kai roughly pushed away from the dinning table, and running up the stairway. Leaving only the three in the kitchen.

"He's not taking this very well." Malie heard her aunt speak.

"I don't think Kai has really soak in from the last the chat we had. I'll talk to him when I get back." Malie replied back.

"Mommy, I'm going to sit with Kai, okay?" Keahi spoke out, not waiting for a reply and followed after her brother, stopping at the third step to see her cousin and mother, looking at Malie, before saying. "When you get back, Malie, I have something for you. For your trip! You'll love it!"

"I bet I will no matter what, later."

"Bye-bye."

Leaving now just Malie and her aunt.

"Be careful."

"Oh, aunty, it's just a short boat ride away. You worry too much."

"You know that's not what I am talking about."

Malie gave a sigh with a nod of understanding, before heading out, going through towards the path, that lead to the Lush Jungle as a short cut to the nearest docks.


	2. Habits of the Unnatural

Chapter 2: Habits of the Unnatural

The Lush Jungle was vibrant as ever, with the warm beaming down on the forest, it was giving a good chance of a peaceful stroll. Malie taking some minor detours away from wandering people that were exploring the depths of the woods. By some guess most were sightseers from regions she had to know herself. That small thought brought a smile to her face, climbing over a broken decay log when seeing some wild Pokémon rushing her way, mind herself to leave them be. Tilting her head over her shoulder with a frown, on the motion she did, gave a sigh, before going on her. Though she was suddenly stopped by a tall furry wall.

When she heard a deep playful growl, Malie looked up to the tall creature, a Passimian by what most would call it on sight, and from how some of the tree branches above them were bent, must have been up there for while, relaxing before it saw the human.

"Hi Spike, you been good?" Malie asked, moving her hands in a fashion of speaking between them.

The broad shoulder lemur-like Pokémon gave a nod back in reply.

"And how the others?"

It was by then, the Passimian wrapped an arm around the girl, picking her up, as it rose for the trees above them.

"Wait, Spike, I can't stay that long. Remember, today's the day I get my starter." She called out calmly as they rose higher and higher up the trees lines.

She noticed the slight pause in the large creature, but it made its way through the trees, with the girl hanging from his neck, like she was its cub. Malie gave a slight pout in seeing how her good friend and family member was taking the news, she held close and used a free to pet its back as the Passimian made way through the forest. Getting close to a clearing, where off to side in view of the ocean was a cabin.

The cabin was very worn from the years of weather and sea air, but remained livable. The gentle breeze and light clashes of the ocean was so soothing, Malie almost forgot that Spike had carried to the cabin. Once she touched the ground once more, looked for the key to open the cabin, finding it under some leaves.

"Spike, get the others, while I set up the place would you?"

And to that, Malie was alone and getting to work on getting the cabin to be a little lived up. Moving over to where the power outlet was in the far back of the cabin, by where a small gas working kitchenette was, flipped the switches to turn on some lights, mostly small lamps. Malie pattered her hands together to rid off some dust, moving along the cabin to remove some sheets off the small amount of furniture in it. There was mostly a couch, some chairs, and two tables. Then after that, walked over to where a large sheet was hanging, blocking a good part of the cabin, as once it was pushed and the rusty rings creaked from the force displaying a sleeping area.

Malie wore a small smile as she looked around the small nook area, letting her legs carry to the hammock, rocking her the moment she sat in it. To steady herself, grabbed for the ladder that lead up to a tiny loft above her.

"It really has been a long time from the last time I came here. Rubes and Noxi are not going to like this, nope."

With a heavy sigh, rose up from the hammock and started to clean up the sleeping area, finding knickknacks to brush up on and dusting off some picture frames, before placing them back on the walls and side desk by the hammock. Malie's light gray-blue eyes linger in a sorrow happiness at one picture a tad longer, seeing an boxy robust elderly man, small fish tank in his spare hand, while the other held up a young girl sitting on his shoulder with a big tooth gap smile, along with a vary scatter of Pokémon around them. She never once bothered or gave much thought, to go up the loft and left to go back in the main room of the cabin, in time to hear some animistic chatter outside. She couldn't help but let a giggle out of her.

"I'm not even gone yet and you guys are already starting to fight. I thought I raised you guys better than that?"

The chatter and chirps of the Pokémon came to an end, luckily enough. Malie prepare herself when seeing two certain little critters coming her way. With a dark gray thin lizard with a purple underbelly and pink markings curled its arms around her waist tenderly, having a fork tongue at times lick the human's cheek. The other Pokémon, an insectoid with a pink plant-like design, green antennas twitching happily with light red eyes starting with thinning composure on its turn, but gave a happy chirp when feeling a hand pet near one of the pink extension behind the antennas.

"Oh come on you two, you saw me last week. Sorry if it felt longer but you know how work is for me. Come on Noxi, down girl. No more kisses."

Yet, the gray lizard didn't give way until hearing the disapprove chirps from the other Pokémon near her. Whom was glaring, another chirp was given.

"Rubes, don't start anything. I got some news and I want you all to be behaving, okay?"

Malie waited, until the two calmed down and join the other Pokémon, but whatever they were growling to each other went unnoticed to the human for a moment. As of now though, happy to see her family altogether and for the most part getting along. Right away, moved her hands and spoke to them.

"Okay, thank you Spike for getting everyone. Okay now, I have the cabin all ready for you guys to use, in case a hail storm happens during this season. Use as you please but remember to help out aunty at the farm, she's going to need all the help and the fields as you know are pretty big. So be careful and get along. And before you ask, yes Noxi, I am going to be spending the night here for you guys to get use to the new member when I get back. Right now, aunty and the others have some picking going on. Spike; you, Troop, Tilly, and Cher are going to help with the replanting."

The Pokémon that were named, headed off back to the farmhouse through the Lush Jungle. Leaving only a few left now, but Malie didn't pause for a second to let this go, as she saw afternoon ferry pulling in a few miles away from the private area of where the cabin hid.

"Noxi, Rubes, Hope, Myri are going to be doing the stocking and packing . . . Noxi don't even try to keep some of it for yourself. I mean it. If you happen to run into Ridd or Raffie at the pools, let them I would like them to do be here, too. Glen should be done helping out Mr. Kahue at his ranch in a few hours."

Malie pause to rethink over in case she forgot anything, but it was coming up blank. Nodding that everything was settled. Gave her short goodbyes to those still there, before running along the shoreline to the docks, making quick in her footing so she didn't end up sinking in the wet sand. Able to make it in time before the ferry started to head off to the island west of her homeland island.

She was careful not to walk into anyone, as she found a place to rest on one the benches, letting the conversations of other float around her as Malie caught her breath. Muttering to herself that she'll be needing to fix on that later or it was going to bite her in the end. Letting her eyes wonder over to the skyline to inner relax herself. It was working when her breathing finally calmed down.

"I heard Hau'oli City is just a must place to visit! the markets and clothing shops are what Melemele is known. I can't wait!"

Malie glanced over to where the chatting was coming, just a seat away, giving a nod to herself that at least the sightseers were enjoying themselves. Though finding their insight voices would also be grateful of those around them.

"Well I want to go see the Seafolk Village over at Poni Island, I hear it's where you'll get see some wild people."

"Not this again."

"What, it's got to be turn though. These people are far behind than most regions and a lot, I do mean a lot are stuck in certain ways. Some you can kind in the cave areas, where they just lost their humanity, to just live among Pokémon. You can't me I am wrong about that, a friend of mine who's little sister went to schooling here for a bit, meant one at the school, that they were trying to reform. The child attack one of the students and bit a teacher, before running off and never seen again. I mean look at this."

The two sightseers were looking over something on their phones, Malie did best to ignore them, but it wasn't fairing well.

"I think you are just letting pointless rumors scare you. And ones about wild natures at that. I mean wild people are a thing but from what most researchers proven is that they very docile. At least the younger ones for certain. Anyway, put that away, your habits of the unnatural are going to put a damper on this trips for us. Why even bring it up?"

"Because, you dork, the island we just left from has their own wild native there. And I think it was the same from before."

"Come on, you must being overheating, let's go something to cool it off. Maybe some iced berry blends."

They choose that time to get up and move along to where they could some refreshments.

"You aren't listen."

"And your point?"

"Well, duh, you have any idea of how people would respond that I meant with a wild person and lived to tell the tale. Show staring is where its at. Besides, I need some help with my Goldeen and who better to ask than someone who was raised by Pokémon. I can see it now and to me, that's pretty awesome. A freak of nature being used for something good than just surviving in the woods. Culture never really killed anyone, I would be doing others good by this in showing, on what they are missing out on. I be a hero, plain and simple. Get it?"

"The more you talk. The more I think my brain melts. Just be quiet and enjoy the trip, girl."

"You're the one killing the fun here. Are you saying you don't want to meet some?"

"Never said that, just don't want this trip going to waste on thing here. We'll find your wild people after we get some shopping done."

"Now, you are speaking my talk here. Let's go."

And finally they were gone. Malie just leaned forward in her seat, hands covering her face, while her knees kept her arms in place. Shaking her head back and forth, mostly trying hard to not left bawling laughter escape from her, though her soon balled fists said another. Her shoulders shiver from slipping hollow laughter, unaware of the stares she was getting, but she paid no mind. Before finally getting a hold of herself, stood up and moved somewhere else on the ferry to enjoy the ocean view. Though, she didn't mind letting a whisper out, in replacement of the laughter.

"Biting a teacher? That's a new one." She let out with a grin, once she found a place on the ferry to be alone and calmed down.

Remember of what her aunt told her prior to her leaving for Melemele, tried to remain positive after two nights before, feeling much of what happen in the kitchen but shorter and to the point. Another sigh left her body, yet her eyes kept that happy glee in them as the island was coming closer. It was just another step closer to the unsaid freedom she had been wanting for a while. And it was going to be worth it.


	3. Not The First Choice

Chapter 3: Not The First Choice

The ferry couldn't had reach the Melemele docks sooner, Malie was hoping after that clash with the two sightseers, it would have been the last. Sadly, one turn after another, she cross paths on them. Keeping her cool was slowly slipping at any passing comment that came from them. The moment the ferry shored, Malie made a quick dash out of there and headed by the beach line that ran outside of Iki Town, finding research lab that had seen better days, Malie followed to the sound of hammer, looking up near the roof and seeing a man fixing where it needed patch work.

"Afternoon, Professor, another pleasant drill of results I take it. That size of the hole must have been?" Malie called, a bit cheeky but in good humor, smiling when seeing the man she yelled out, returning the gesture.

"You could say that. I'll be right down, minding handling the Luvdisc for me, until then?"

"Sure."

With that final word, Malie headed into the building that in ways of it was a mess of a lab and home, heading over to the tank in the far back, found a canteen of grounded berry dust, going over to the large around tank, that reached the ceiling and went pass the floor into the basement below. Pressed a few buttons on the side of the tank where next to the control area, a suction tube exited out from the circle opening near by. With a few turns and a tip of the canteen lid and jar, in a manner of seconds, the Luvdisc would be eating soon.

A sudden high pitched bark jolted her from slight zone out, as she watched the simple cutout heart-shaped fish swimming to get something to eat. Malie looked over to see a small light tan dog, giving another bark before pushing its dish towards her. Yet, Malie didn't move an towards or away. Shakenly closed the canteen and just waited out until the professor enter back in. Much to her luck, he did.

"You got another one, sir?" Malie asked, pointedly and very nerved from that fact if it was turn.

Professor glanced at the young woman, not giving a reply and went to feed the tiny animal.

"Sir?"

"Come now, Malie, it has been awhile now. I have grieved just as much as you have, I can't stay in the past forever as one my best students told oh-so long ago." He said, looking at her with an wary amused look, before continuing. "Besides, its one my Lycanroc's pups. Kind of hard to say no."

"Oh, one of the pups." Saying lightly before her body finally relaxed from hearing that, following up with. "Sorry, it's just . . . never mind. The Luvdisc are taken care of by the way. Anything else?"

The professor finished feeding the small pup, before heading over to the stairway leading to the basement, having a good old nature smile on his face.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment, but I do seem to recall you wanting some papers a while back, yeah?"

"I did."

Malie followed after him downstairs to his work desk, that wasn't the most neat of areas, but recalling back how her tables tend to end up at times. She never spoke out about it and gleefully took the papers once they were in reach.

"With you heading to Kalos for me is saving time on other projects, Malie. I have already gave the heads up with Miss. Olympia's head student about your arrival. I know you were hoping to speak with her about these matters, but she's having problems of her own and a lot of it is very sensitive, as far as I know anyway. So you are out of luck there."

"No, it's fine." Malie replied back, not very much paying mind on what he was saying, as she looked through the notes and data in front of her. Reading quickly and mentally making side notes as she did so, missing out on the nervous panic that was slowly peeking on his face. The moment she looked up, he was all smiles again, glancing at the small pup that happily chowing away on its food.

"One other thing, Malie, I spoke with the kahuna and we have hit a slight bump in the road."

She gave a wary glare to his words before giving a reply back. "How slight?"

"Well, you see one of the trainers from the early parts of last year, came back to return their starter for a different one, and very much won over on having the starter the kahuna had awaited for you. Remember most trainers can't put starters on a wait list, so yeah, when the trainer asked and the starter readily bonded with them, the kahuna granted your starter away. Sorry. At this point and limit on time as we are with projects and such, there isn't much we can do outside of that. I would have called you ahead of time about this but I just ended up being swamp with work, it just never came up."

"Understandable. Home has been on the rocks as it is, but this is hardly a blemish, no harm. What starter did they trade out with?"

"I think it would be best, not to say."

"You didn't have to say a word; but I would like to meet this returned starter, if you don't mind."

"If you're sure?"

"No. But I would at least like to give it greetings, make it feel welcome, after what happen last time when these kind of events turned out to a starter, it wasn't pretty. Was it?"

The professor gave a huff tiredness, about to plead the woman out of what she was beating around the bush about, yet once glance to her, showed she wasn't going to budge about it.

"Fine. The little guy is with the other Pokémon the kahuna is taking care of at his house. Come on."

As they made from the beach to the grass area paths that lead through of Melemele lands, towns, and cities. Soon found their way to Iki Town, sun was slightly setting already, but with their pace, they were making good time. The professor went on to the main large house at the left opening to Iki Town. Malie stayed behind and glanced over to the platform, a bit inner shock of herself to ever be found this close to this place in a long time. A smile wormed its way on her face, but it fade when seeing a short length black furred, red whisker face feline walking out from under the platform short stilts. Its yellow eyes surprise to see a human so close, while showing no signs of moving, the feline almost mistaken the figure as a stone craving, if it wasn't for the sudden noise of another human jolting the other out of shock.

"I see you found the little guy, shy mostly, surprise that it got this close you. I haven't been that luckily with it for the past few days." The professor stated, when coming back with another shorter man, aged well in his years but the slight limb in his leg didn't go unnoticed.

"Alola Malie, how has your aunt been doing? Nani still giving you the riot act, I take it. Her manner never stall to get my getters." The elderly man boasted with laughter, unknowingly being returned with a weak chuckle from said girl.

"More or less, kahuna, but she only does it because she cares."

"A bit too much, if you ask me . . . though, I won't linger on that for you. So you have meant Litten, I take it?"

"Again, more or less." Malie replied back before looking over to the feline with a wary smile, kneeling gently to its level, arms folded close to her body, as she tilted her head to it. Much to her joy, the cat copy the action with less emotion. With that smile, she said. "Alola Litten, nice to meet you."

Litten made no motions back and just started at her, now and then sniffing its nose at her from its distance, again having neutral face but the eyes formed a hint of uncertain in them. Malie gave another smile before standing up again and chatting with the men, mostly in debate about her taking the Litten.

"As I said before kahuna, Malie wants to have ownership of this Pokémon."

"I bet for good reason though, hmm?" The kahuna questioned, eyes landing back on the girl, whom gave a nod in answering.

"I do. Call it habit of mine if you will know well of, but this one has been very much abandon in many sense of the word. I won't stand for a small creature like this one be denied a home. Not in saying you are not fit keeping the Litten, kahuna, though at least hear me out on this that just because this one didn't meet demands of a greenhorn trainer, doesn't make it a bad partner. I know that's why you took the little one in, but I have to disagree on something here but I won't go further in questioning your title ways. But when it comes to this one is, I'll say it now is not the first choice I would have gone with, but I would be a fool to look the other way. Don't you agree, kahuna? Just as you did?"

"It's the Alolan way there, Malie, that you speak of." The kahuna reminded back.

"And the words of my grandfather too, rest his soul, please let me have Litten and if he takes me. I'll give him a good home, promise."

"I don't doubt you will, Malie, but this all on the Litten at this point."

The three glanced over to where the Litten was, only to see it gone.

The kahuna gave another boast of laughter when seeing the Litten moved from the bottom of the platform to the upper end, staring at them. Mostly at Malie, as again the face remained still but the eyes held something that pleased the kahuna.

"It would seem the little one wants to see if you are all talk or not here, Malie. Are you up for that challenge? The traditions that come with a starter? And much else once you leave the islands?"

Malie gave a sigh, attempting to take strong strides over to the other end of the platform, shaking in only her hands that were noticeable, and kneeled at a good level to the Litten, before soon saying.

"As I'll ever be."

Later that evening, back on the ferry less crowed as before thankfully, while Malie sat in a folded chair pointed to the sunset as the large boat sailed back to her home island. Mindlessly stroke the soft fur of the Litten that rested on her lap, that now and then licked her hand where a bite mark was that match eerily close to its jaw size. She smiled at its warming way of apologizing from an unsaid mishap. She paid it no mind of how things played out, as she petted carefully where a bandage wrap on its back right leg she missed from before, now being ever gentle as she could now.

"I promise, Tophet, you'll have a fine time with me. Whatever happen before, I won't ever do, and if I do; I'll do what I can to make up for it. Okay? Now come on, gets some rest, I want you to be ready to meet the rest of the family." She said, smiling warmly at the small creature that was in zone of sleep and awake. Malie went on the petting, hoping it gave comfort to the flame cat, to let it sleep. Hoping in ways it would lower its guard on her, as she could feel about stiff the small one was in her arms, much as she could be at times. Another calming breath and the Litten was finally asleep.

Malie calmly rested her body fully on the chair, able to look up to the sky this time and able to see the night sky forming.

"I can tell right a way that you are one hard cookie, Tophet, at least I know I won't ever be bored with you by my side."

Soon the PSA on the ferry went off, broadcasting that hitting the shore of Akala island was nearing and those were going to get off to be ready. Steady, Malie rose from the chair, barely enough to awaken the small kitten in her arms as she made over to the send off point of the ferry. Being able to be the first few to get off and beat the traffic of those departing and boarding. Making to a bus stop and checking to see if a bus was heading close to her town or not, out of luck there, started her way up pass Route four.

Midway of that path, cut through the forest that would have been closet between the ocean and still in view of the lighthouse that was lighting her way at the moment. When seeing the sign that said Paniola Town was only a few miles away, picked up her speed to get home. Reaching the quant rural town before nightfall, heading down where the ranch was, seeing a larger than life horse build Pokémon grazing on some grass. Malie made clicking sounds with her tongue to get the animal to look her way, which in returned neighs in greeting.

"There's a good boy, Glen, you finally just get done with working with Mr. Kahue?"

Glen gave another neigh before musing the young woman's hair in an loving matter. Malie let a small giggle when the horse nip gently at her ear.

"Carefully there big fella, you're going to make your miss drop there your new family member, I take it, Miss. Malie?" Questioned a voice of a man strolling up to them, losing up the horse's straps from the fence post.

"Alola Mr. Kahue, good eye there sir. Was Glen showing another good day of work with you?" Malie helloed back, steading her large friend, greeting her neighbor with a kind face, though eyes read tired and scared, the elder man did not seem to noticed when he made his over to her.

"Your Mudsdale never fails in doing just that. If you are heading home, I'll gladly let you have him back, won't be needing much help until say storm season passes. Hopefully this storm won't be a rusher as in the past years. How are you and you're family holding up?"

"We're doing just fine in getting by at least, thank you. And I'll be sure he's all ready for when you need his help again."

"I'm sure Nani will be needed him for her boxing loading later in the weeks to come. She works just as hard as most of us do, a spitfire she is."

"I will be sure put those words in mind for aunty, when I get home."

Mr. Kahue gave a cheeky smile back, handing the reins over to her, and letting them go on their way.

"At this rate, I will take all the help I can get."

"That's what happens when you a meet a romantic who can't see the real thing in plain view. Don't give up, Mr. Kahue, I'm rooting for you!"

The man gave a good nature laugh, sending his words on her own journey before heading in for night. Malie having gentle pulls along side the Mudsdale as they headed beyond the ends of the ranch and getting close a small farmhouse. Once they were close enough to see the pouch light on, blighting the area of the main entrance, Malie removed the reins from Glen, ushering him around the back from the fence's side door, away from the fields and closer to where the Lush Jungle edges were.

"Glen, let the others know I will be there shortly, see you later."

Another neigh was heard before she headed in, once the fence gate was closed. Heading over to the front entrance with a quick open and close. About when she was toeing off her shoes is when her aunt called out to her.

"Malie, you home?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come here, I'm in the study."

Malie glanced at the sleeping feline one more time, getting ready for how her aunt was going to handled this, before calling out she would be there soon. Making her way over to the study that rested just behind the stairway. Having her now bare feet pat away on the floor, the thuds giving away to at least Malie felt her nerves getting the best of her again.

Handling the Litten in her arms once more, able to keep him out of view and able to open the more than just ajar.

"Hey." Malie called out, when seeing her aunt in view.

Her aunt looked up from what she was looking and smiled at her niece, only giving a simple copy of her reply. "Hey."

"What are you looking at?"

"Just some old scrapbooks is all. Feels like everything is just going so fast, by the time I noticed, you were packing up your things and telling me about this rare work offer the professor of Melemele wanted you to do for him."

"I was just as shock as you were when he asked me. But hey, you taught me to never look a gifted Mudsdale in the mouth and this is a big chance for me and this family, might I add. I couldn't say no and you know it."

"I know. I know. It's just did it have to be now, so much has happen in the last few years, and I just . . ."

Malie gently cut her off, before she said she would later regret and quickly chimed in. "I'm scared too, aunty, every moment I wake up to look in the mirror at one reminder and then seeing grandpa is gone from our lives. It hurts. I know and I get that, but everything is changing and soon, so do we in time. And I choose to start mine now. With that in mind, I would like to meet the new member of the family."

Malie moved away from the door, able to show her aunt the Pokémon in her arms as she moved over to the desk, minding very wary of her aunt's shock face.

"I thought you were going to get one of the other starters? Like the grass one at least, Malie, baby no, why?" Her aunt, slowly got up from her seat, hastily in movement to soon stand in front of her niece, in a motion like she was going to grab the Litten from Malie's arms, moved out of reached just as quickly. Sadly enough to awaken the Litten, but not enough in letting the humans know around him.

"Change of plans, aunty, things didn't go so well with a trainer and I'm guessing because of them being a short temper greenhorn, left this one hurt and alone."

"It's a fire type, Malie."

"I have eyes, aunty, I can see what he is. No need to remind me."

"It could become a Pokémon you won't be able handle in the future. It might go into a rage fit or one of its moves could hurt you. Malie, really think about this. I know you are not blind of its evolution line, Malie, rethink this, please. That thing is going to be a very dangerous monster hanging over on your shoulders, if you let linger around for too long. I don't . . . I just don't . . ."

"I'll cross that road when I do, Aunt Nani. Don't you dare call him an it. His name is Tophet and he's going to be part of this family, much like Noxi is. If you're going to be snipping now about this, I doubt I want to stick around what's going to happen when he does get older. Times are changing and like I said, so am I. I refuse to live in that past where I am scared at any passing moment that something is going to go wrong. I need to grow up, I need to try to be brave, and it starts now. Grandpa wouldn't want any of us to be like this forever, and I'm going honor his words to the end if I have to. You can't stop that."

"I just don't want to lose you, again!" Nani screamed, grabbing Malie's shoulders to pull her close, the force was enough for Tophet to jump out of his owner's arms and to safety away from the loud human.

The Litten was going to step in case the human was hurting his owner but didn't see her in an distress and mostly just comforting the elder human. His eyes kept trained on the two, watching them act around each other as a parent to cub would act. Tilting his head when his owner spoke too softly to the elder woman, whisper comforting words to her, one of Malie's free arms making around her aunt's back and rubbing soothing circles.

"I don't want to ever see you or my children to be in that position. Ever again. It tore your grandfather and I apart on how to help you. I just don't want that to happen again."

"And it won't. But I can't say I won't get roughed up during this, it can't be helped, I don't know what this journey has in store in for me, call it our ancestors old habits coming to haunt us, aunty. They are loud and clear. By traditions, I have to follow them and see where it takes me. If Tophet would have rejected me, I would stay, yet . . ." Malie's eyes shoulder over to where the Litten was, watching them in light confusion and wonder, before going on. " . . . Here he is, watching us and filled with very familiar wonder. Don't you think so?"

Nani, quickly wiped away tears from her eyes and looked to the creature where her niece pointed to. Taking a wary gulp of air and just letting the words sink in.

"Feels like he's in the room with us right now, huh?" Malie questioned with a slight tease in her tone, before calling the Litten over to her. Which with only wary glances over to the elder woman, made fast leaps to his owner and curled up in her arms, facing the elder woman in case she did something odd again.

"Not quite. Though I feel it too." The aunt humored back, taking a steady breath, before speaking again. "No matter what at this point?"

"Nope."

"I better warm up dinner then. You were gone longer than we thought you would be. The twins have been mostly up in their rooms and Nalani is staying over at a friend's for tonight and might be home in the morning, maybe. Comfey is off somewhere in the Lush Jungle with her herd. So it's just us four or five in this case if you are counting this one here." Nani stated, warmly though wary shining a small smile to the Litten, which was returned with a titled head of confusion, though it didn't last long for the Litten.

"Yeah that's fine. Make sure there is plenty left, I want to take the leftovers with me to the cabin."

"You're going to spend the night there?"

"Yes. But you and the twins have me before that."

"Well, you better go get them then."

"Alright." Malie answered with a smile, soon looking at Tophet, who as well was looking at her, having her to ask. "Ready to go greet some more family, Tophet?"

Malie had her arms open for the Litten to jump into, only taking a few seconds in complying to that. The Litten gave a small yawn with a purr trailing behind it, as Malie took that as a yes, the two left to go fetch the twins. Leaving the aunt to try and get the rest of her wits before heading to the kitchen and busy herself there for the time being.

Meanwhile Malie and Tophet headed up the stairs and going down the right hallway to the where the twins rooms were. Malie stopped at one and knocked before going in. Eyes landing on Keahi playing dress up with her dolls, her dark hair in pigtails while wearing one of her winter dresses, that were a lighter shade and tad thicker than her normal cloths.

"You look very cute, Keahi. Doesn't she? Tophet?"

"Tophet?" The young girl questioned but got her answer when seeing the little kitten in her older cousin's arms, and nearly screamed. "What a cutie! Can't I hold it?" Keahi asked when rushing over to the two, light brown eyes shining with happiness would have seen getting a large amount of gifts.

Malie eyed Tophet, seeing if he was showing signs of not wanting to be held by another, but seeing as Keahi held her tiny hand to the kitten, who soon sniffed it. Giving it a small lick, which made the little girl giggle at the motion. Rising it careful, glancing at her cousin for a sign of approval before seeing a nod and petting one of the ear softy. Which made the kitten purr very loudly. To that is when Malie relaxed and set Tophet in Keahi's arms. The kitten already making himself at home in Keahi's arms as well.

"So soft and warm, he's like a fireplace on legs. Cool! I bet Kai would love to meet . . . Tophet?"

Malie let a airy laugh at her cousin's words.

"You got it. I guess you are right about feeling like a fireplace, handy little guy already. Though speaking of your brother, how's he been?"

"Good. If he wasn't being a butthead. Don't tell mommy I said that."

"I won't. How is Kai being like that word anyway?"

"I was trying to comfort him. Telling him things I know make him happy, but then he just yelled at me, told me leave him alone, and he's been in his room from when you left. He came down for dinner but you were late. He almost broke the chair leaving to go back to his room. I don't know what to do, Malie?"

The eldest stroke the top of the girl's head, any whimpers in ending words that happen, at least Tophet was keeping at bay by tickling her face with his thick red whiskers. Sensing the smaller one was going through something like the elder woman was going through, but at least he knew what to do, close what he saw his owner do. Shockingly it was working and he kept at it. Much to his owner happiness.

"Keahi, why don't you hold onto Tophet for me, while I go speak with your brother, okay? Mindful his right leg though, he's kind of jumpy when it's touched." Malie told Keahi, as she headed out the door.

"But what about your gift?"

"I'll come see it after Kai is in a much more social mood."

And with that Malie was out of sights, leaving Keahi and Tophet alone. The little one look to the kitten.

"Want to play dress up with me?"

The Litten tilted his head at her words. Very unsure on how to take them.

While that was going on, Malie made her way two doors down from Keahi's room and to Kai's. Pausing for a moment on how to handled this and soon with a shrugged, she knocked and called out to him.

"Kai. Sweetie, could you open the door. It's me, Malie, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, the ferry kind of hit a delay and the kahuna over there is very demanding, you know?"

Malie knew at this point she was rambling, but she really didn't know what to do, let alone with someone his age. It was new uncharted lands at this point. But still she kept talking and talking, letting him know she was there. Until finally the soft click of the lock happen, and soon the door open. A darker shade of eyes compare to Keahi's eyes stared at Malie, bloodshot from crying from the looks of dry tear stains on his rounded cheeks.

"May I come in?" She asked, and silently Malie was allowed to enter the room, following her cousin in. She gently closed the door and stiffen when feeling Kai rush up to hug her. Having to say in felt right at that moment. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in, buddy."

He didn't say a word, Malie didn't mind as she picked him up from the ground, groaning a bit at his weight but was able to get them both over to the bed. Settling him down to have him face her in a much more ease setting for them both, as they laid next to each other.

"I don't know what you want me to do Kai? This is pretty big for me and the family. I could try and stress this out for you, but right now, you just got to trust me on this, alright?"

The boy nodded, eyes closed and leaning close as he hugged her tightly, Malie going on stroking his hair in comfort. Eyes downcast, taking in his motions on this, rattled but not out of tune.

"I'll call when I can. Kanoa was personally design to be tech helper for trainers. I won't forget you or anyone. And I have to come back at some point, get that?"

"But then why did you clean out your room. All your stuff is in the attic or I saw Spike or Rubes take into the forest. If you are coming back, why is everything that makes it like this is your home gone?"

"I wasn't planning to live in this house forever and aunty isn't much in a place for having a room not being used for guest housing."

"It was before."

"Kai, do you know who owned this house?"

"Grandpa Kaipo."

"Right. And who normally lived in house?"

"Grandpa and you. Mommy said she was in a bad place, needed something to do, and you and grandpa let her and soon us stay here helping with the farm."

"Smart boy you have become. Right again."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Well, this house wasn't build for a unique family like ours, leaving a lot space unused or worn out. Most of our family can't even live in this house because of how much space they take up and how much it takes to care for them. At least out there in the wild, they have some more room to handled what comes their way. Leaving a good sum of this house bare and ready to be used in a much planned manner. Still following me?"

"I think so . . . you want to be with the family that handled what comes their way?"

"Not quite what I meant, but that is somewhat, but here is the thing. Before you and your siblings were around, I just did things different and it got me by. It awoken me to new things and go beyond what I never thought I could do. Sure it was risky and things didn't turn out so well, I'll spare you of that. But I did them anyway, I have come to terms with that. I don't like all of it but I make do because of those changes, those terms of risk. And the risk right now, is making things easy for you guys. Extra space means your mommy could make some side cash on renting out my room along with the other rooms, maybe even hirer help so certain neighbors won't complain when seeing Cher or Troop in the fields, and let you little guys focus on your learning you need. Still following me?"

"This sucks, Malie."

Malie let a laugh reach her lips, very hollow and sad laugh because in those short words of his, they were right. Yet, she didn't show it and just held him close.

"Yeah. It sucks, confusing at best, and sadly the cards we were dealt. Roll with the punches like the boat can against the most harshest of winter waves."

"Grandpa Kaipo meant that?"

Malie hummed softy while rubbing her cheek against his head, noticing his grip had now lessen, still awake but it was at least progress inched its way to be seen.

"Yep."

"Malie?"

"Yes Kai, what is it?"

"I'm hungry."

Malie let out a set of giggles to that and rose from her stop, stretching out a bit, seeing Kai copy her moves. Shaking her head to herself, seeing that some things never change.

"Good thinking, cuz. While we're at it, you can meet Tophet, how about it?"

"You already named your starter, I wanted to be there when it happen, Malie, you cheat!" Kai called out, slowly showing he was getting back to his normal self, though if it meant to hurt in anyway, that big smirk gave off a different meaning altogether.

"Don't worry, Keahi is keeping him busy. I'm sure that's going well."

"You know that's my sister your talking about here."

"Yes, I know that very well."

And the two left the room, heading out in the hallway, right at time with Keahi leaving her room. Tophet in arms, sporting a nice fall cream color length skirt and matching ribbons circling around his ears.

"That's on you, Malie." She heard Kai say to her, as he walked over to the kitten, mirroring close to what Keahi did when first greeting Tophet and got the same results. After a quick pet, Tophet leaped out of Keahi arms and paced sneakily over to Malie was. Eyes very unamused by what he must have gone through.

All Malie could say was. "Sorry."

Tophet gave a snort at her and jump up, Malie easily catching him in her arms, making himself comfortable, ribbons and all.

"He's a good kitty, Malie. We were playing dress up and stayed more still than you ever did. I like him."

Malie only wide eye at Keahi and then to Tophet.

"I'll take your word on that."

"Kids! Come on down, dinner is all set! Hurry before it gets cold! Chop-chop!"

Keahi gave a gasp. "Mommy must have made something good! She said chop-chop! Come on Kai! Hurry Malie, let's go!" Keahi already half way down the stairs, letting the others slowly follow behind.

"Hey Malie?" Kai whispered.

"Yes?" Malie copied.

"How did mommy handled Tophet?"

"How do you think?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It could have been much worst. Besides, he hasn't gotten the chance to meet the others, yet. The night is still young after all."

"Malie?" Kai whisper again, but the name was much more sadder but much more crisp than before.

Malie looked over her shoulder to look at Kai, waiting for what he had to say.

"Good luck and come home soon."

Malie gave a warm grin to his words before replying with. "I plan on it."


	4. Hellos and Goodbyes

Chapter 4: Hellos and Goodbyes

From onwards into the night, the small family passed the time in the living room with games, dinner long ago done and gone. Kai was trying hard to answer a trivia question that in his turned of a board game had out for him. For it felt as during the last few turns, Kai was getting any slack, but kept trying. Keahi on the other hand wasn't paying much mind on the game as the of her family, while she just kept Tophet comfortable, stroking his furred head in calming motion. Ribbons and skirt long gone after Malie kindly asked her to remove them. Nani very much being the overplayed keeper of the game, teasing very much on her son to get the question right. Malie herself though, being the second voice for Kai to reach out in case he was troubles, but her mind was more focus on the books on the shelves than anything else. Still partaking in the game, but not within reach.

"Okay, mommy, I give up. I don't know. Happy?" Kai said glumly from his seat, crossing his arms in defeat, as his mother in her own ways giddy with delight.

"Shows you haven't been focusing on your studies, that's for certain."

Malie gave a sigh before calling out. "Oh aunty, be nice . . . most children don't get to know these kind of things unless they are planning to use them in trainer missions. Also, he's seven, you're just being mean at this point."

Nani looked over to Malie with an unamused stare that slowly turned to a smirk.

"Okay, how about you missy, what is the Pokémon family line that has no weakness?"

Another sigh but Malie played along. "That would be the Eelektross family when some of them learn or become born of the ability levitate. It's a rare case for some but many trainers have found it quite a cheat in the battle fields. Though, sadly it . . ."

Malie stopped when she noticed she was rambling and went back to looking through the books, fighting the blush from forming on her face, knowing well her aunt was smirking at this point. Out of nerves, refined her ponytail, while ended up toying with her bangs to keep out of her eye-line. Glaring at titles of books that at the point, well booted out the welcomed for her need to read.

"Good."

"Aunty, I don't approve of you using me like this against your own children. Please, keep that in mind."

"Malie, don't baby my children. That's my job, also you are my child as well, so that two for two of queen bee of the children."

"Yes, I can very much see where that is going. Why else would a adult fall mere in a child-likeness, when they themselves have yet to grow up."

Kai and Keahi let some snickers slip from but calmed when their mother eyed them.

"Well for you younglings got to know this, that is always best to keep a level head on your shoulders for anything, can't ever be too careful."

Malie rubbed her forehead as she felt an ache pounding louder from her aunt's tone. Having a calming breath, leaving the bookshelf and over to the main table where the others were, sat on the floor between the sofa and lone plush seat.

"How about another game? Something that has nothing to do with school, what do you say, aunty?" Malie pointy add, when giving her aunt who sat at sofa with a playful smile.

"Anything would be better than this." Kai replied, hopping out of the plush chair and rushing over to the shelf Malie was standing at before, though looked to the shelf below it that had board games and craft items.

"Could we put a puzzle together?" Keahi asked, once letting Tophet jumped out of her lap after being petted to his content and choose to relax in Malie's lap for the time being. Butting his head against her hand for petting, which was granted without a slight pause.

"Good idea, Keahi." Malie smiled to her and glanced over to Kai, who was now looking at the choices of puzzles, Malie quipped in. "Grab the one this is overlooking the Safari lands, we haven't tried that one in a while."

Kai complied and grabbed for it, soon carrying the box over, having it rested on the table in the middle of the room, once his mother cleaned up from the trivia game from before. Keahi slid down from the sofa to seat by Malie, Kai close to his mother, and the family began with the puzzle long into the remains of the night. Though before long, after nearing just a pieces of finishing the puzzle it was closing to ninth hour from the bell toll of the clock out in the hall.

"Okay, time for bed you two. Your cousin got to get things set up and be off in the morning. Come on now."

Kai let a yawn out before saying. "But we're almost done."

"Yeah, just a bit more . . . mommy." Keahi plead, as she too let out a yawn.

Nani shook her head, stand up to reach for Kai off the ground and holding him close, while he wrapped around her like a Mankey. Soon Malie did the same with Keahi.

"I don't have to leave right a way, in the morning we'll have breakfast and finish the puzzle then. It will be here when you guys wake up." Malie reasoned with them and they agreed, tiredly as they did, but all the same.

With that Malie and Nani took the kids up the stairs and into their rooms, Tophet following wherever his owner went. Once Malie reach Keahi room, she made quick in getting her cousin ready for bed, night dress on and a plush doll ready for Keahi to snuggle with. Before Malie even got an inch close to the bed, Keahi walked stagey to her dresser and pulled something out of the bottom drawer, holding it out to Malie when she close enough.

Malie held out her hand for what it was, within her palm was a simple though nicely made purple rope bracelet.

"I made in art class. The teacher said that the purple color and strength of the twine made the wearer feel just as smart and brave. She thought it was for me or maybe Kai, but I'm okay and so is Kai. When he's not being a butthead. I thought you would need the extra luck though. You like it?" Keahi asked, rubbing her eyes slowly as sleep was taking over on her tiny body.

Malie gently pulled Keahi in for a hug, soon being lifted up from the floor, much as Malie did with Kai, and laid her cousin down to sleep. Malie whisper out.

"I love it and I'll keep close to me, always. Goodnight."

"Night."

Tophet jumped on the bed, giving a slight purr before giving Keahi a lick on her forehead, the feeling of the rough sandpaper tongue, got a airy giggle from her. And before long the duo left the room and out into the hallway. Meeting up with Nani leaving Kai's room.

"Mind trading?" Nani jokingly asked.

Malie shrugged in agreeing and headed over to Kai's room, Tophet not far behind.

"Malie, one more thing." Her aunt spoke before Malie made it to Kai's door and waited for what she had to say. "Meet in my room before you go off to the cabin, okay?"

"Sure."

After giving same goodnights to Kai, who once again wished her luck, Malie shut the door behind her with Tophet in her arms. Already fast asleep himself, while she headed down the hall at the left near the stairway, and gave a knock before entering.

"What is it?" Malie asked, coming into the room, seeing her aunt seating at the foot of the bed, holding a box, long and thin in design. Faded and tatted by passing years.

"I just thought before you go off, you might as well look the part." Nani said, holding out the box to Malie.

Malie took the box, having placed the not minded Tophet of change of places of being around her shoulders, as she open the box. Upon inside was a gray two tone worn beanie. Though, what caught her eyes was a pendent, light pink reef edge with a dusk violet center, with a image so faint most would not catch it. Inside of it was a craved wooden fish hook, a plain black cord tangled carefully in a circle to hold it, as it rested on top of the hat.

"You always kept the most oddest deals with the old man, hurt to see you break them now. I know he must have been asking you a lot to wear it."

"And for a while I did, aunty. It's just at times this felt like it weighed a ton the more I realized of how things were now." Malie stated, reaching for the necklace by the cord, pulling it out, the motion letting it swing like a chime before stilling. Staring at it for a moment, made her question out right. "I don't know, aunty. I just don't think I could."

"He be rolling in his grave if you knew of how much you broke your promise to him. It always gave him peace of mind. And this moment . . . Malie, sweet heart, so would I at this moment. I know his words about it may seem out there, but in all my life, I never saw him go wrong in those words until his end."

"Yes, well, he should have kept it longer then."

"But he didn't and in that you are still here. Take that as a sign and please, keep it with you."

Malie, calmed herself, hoping it kept the forming tears in her light hue eyes from falling as she made eyes lock with her aunt, unsure of what to say next or even to say anything at all. Though, she remain still as she watch her aunt carefully take Tophet from her shoulders, waiting with kind and entreat eyes. One breath of a pause and the necklace was around Malie neck, letting the pendent rest just below her collar bone, clashing well with her white shirt. She never quite removed her hands from where they let the cord go, but she waited for the weight to come, shuddering to keep her lungs going, she still stood tall and looked up to aunt, with a watery lop of a grin.

"Do I look like a grown up, aunty."

Her held herself from letting out a playful laughter and took the beanie out, placing it on her niece's head just where it didn't mess heavily with the ponytail. Tilting it just right where the bangs slightly curved like a vail over the right of Malie's face. Letting Nani soak in the image, before stepping back a bit.

"Anymore and I think I would be crying."

"We wouldn't be wanting that, would we?"

Malie took back Tophet, glad to see that he wasn't taking in what was going on around him, for as far as she knew.

"Feels like we can a bit dramatic about this, huh?"

"Sure aunty, lump me in with you." Malie replied back with a wink, which in returned was pulled into a hug, Tophet aware of this but made no move or couldn't. Mostly just waiting it out.

"Hush. Let me enjoy this a little longer."

Malie let her do as she wished.

Later on, Malie and Tophet were taking a large crock pot through the Lush Jungle, heading off path, following the crashes of waves and soon a burning glow of red and yellow neared. As soon they pushed passed the ways of ferns, made it back. Tophet glanced around the area, finding himself lost at the sight of his fellow creature kin laying around a fire, chatting away around a campfire, while the soft gleams of lamps echoed out of the cabin's open door.

"Hey everyone! I'm back and I got our new little member here! Noxi don't run at me like that! This food is really hot!" Malie shouted, ended up on the ground with a groaning thud but happy to see the food remained where it was, leaving her to glare mockingly at the overgrown lizard. "Noxi!"

The creature only gave a huff before cuddling up close to the human.

Over where Tophet dashed over to the other Pokémon, not minding what was happening to Malie, signing in a way that this happen a lot than it would seem. Though after that clash, the night begun as the group went on with the night, enjoying what was to come, as it likely wouldn't be like that again for a while. Hours ticked on, leaving Malie and a few the Pokémon tired and huddled together near the campfire, long lost in dream land.

Some of the other Pokémon stayed quiet together and enjoyed the night, their chippers and chatters filled the night. Yet, for the most of the night, left some kind of tense thicker in the air, yet somehow it was a comfort one that covered in the uncertain to see how things would be. Unsure of where after tonight, it could be more, leaving soon as the day was a crash of waves under the stars, arising to the sun to come.

Malie awoken when seeing the first beams of sunlight past the shield of critters around her. Moving a small rock off her lap and stretched out her arms, glancing around to see her family still well asleep. Shocked a bit when seeing Tophet bonding well with Spike, must have been a good sign in some ways. Malie having a large grin to see what else from this new day has in store.


	5. First Steps

Chapter 5: First Steps

Around when the sun rose, Malie was up and ready, fare welling her Pokémon family back up the path back to the farmhouse to retrieve her bag and items. Her starter, that she dub Tophet followed behind her, scaling around the few fallen trees and dirt mounds to stretch his legs, though Malie kept her speed slow when seeing the Litten wince at times when overdoing his back leg. Thinking of how kind she saw Rubes give him some berries for the pain and for packing, it was good to see them bonding. Though she couldn't shake off some tense there was with the others, mostly with Spike and Troop, but it couldn't been anything more than alpha pride as in said in books for common traits in Passimians and while rare in Golisopods, can happen at times. So she inertly didn't dwell on that once they reached the back pouch of the house, entering, being greeted by a voice she hadn't heard from a while.

"Alola Malie, I see the jungle queen as return to bless me with her being, how kind of you." A tall robust dark brown eyes man, with dark beach tan skin dressed in swim trousers and an open vest that bare his shirtless chest to display array of tattoos on his body where cloth was not, cheeky grin matching well with his wild slept-in Mohawk hair.

"Morning little cuz, I see your jokes remain stale as always." Malie replied back, as she was drawn into a great hug from her cousin.

"Humor me here, it's going to be a while before I can crack anymore at cha."

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" She mocked in a whisper before pulling away, looking to Tophet when he mewed at her for ignoring him. Right at the second pleading mew, Malie picked him and held him close, rubbing her cheek against his furry head, turning to face her cousin to say. "It's a bit late and I got to make some last minute packing checks, but Tophet, I would like you meet my other and last cousin Nalani. Get along okay."

"Mom already gave me the heads up, you don't have to sugarcoat it."

Malie gave a shrug to her cousin bland and curt reply before having Tophet rest on her shoulders, feeling his tail lightly wrap about her neck, his purrs echoing proudly in her left ear.

"Sorry." Malie finally said, by of how airy it was, saying the word was second nature to her.

"Don't be, can't say I won't worry as well."

"In a few months you can join me, but I would like it better if you were here though."

"Aren't those my words."

"Don't start that, I have had enough of the guilt game in this household, you all mean well but it gets me sometimes, you know. Now excuse me, I meant what I said about last packing check ups."

Malie sidestepped her cousin and headed for the stairs, her steps lighted but the angry in her jerky motions were clear. Yet calmed when hearing her cousins words.

"Do I ever, which makes me glad to see this hasn't change you. I got the fort, Malie."

Taking the now calmed steps up and pass Keahi's room, down the left hall towards her room, opening and closing the door with a soft click of the door behind her, eased a bit with a tiny smile, as she moved further into her room.

Tophet took the chance to hopped down from his owner and look around the very bare room, using his nose to sniff around, entertaining himself while Malie went to grab her bag from under the bed, along with some other objects, pulling from her pants pocket out Tophet's Pokéball, the purple bracelet, and a small gathering of berries now nearby the bag. Having a pocket belt that match color tones as the brown backpack and some dark gray tint high shoes that mirrored close to the length of short boots follow soon and set on the bed as well. Heading over to her dressing drawers, pulling out a another white shirt that was a tad longer than the she was wearing that at first glance look like a dress but was thin and flexible for outdoor work. Finding some shorts that fell just pass her knees in a fine smoke gray with inner sliver trims.

Heading to the bathroom to freshen up and change, leaving Tophet to explore the room alone now. Jumped on the bed, landing close by the bag that was weirdly moving in odd sways, slightly in defense he swat at it, biting when larger parts peeked out, even dared to scratch if needed but reframe doing so, after the first few swipes a red floating machine with extended wing like arms and stubby feet stands, having a bright blue screen that had a frown icon face popped out once the zipper was open wide enough.

 _ **Malie, stop with all the bagging around. It doesn't do my servers any good!**_

Tophet gave a surprised hiss at the machine before leaping to the far part of the bed, using the pillow as a shield in a way to block.

"That wasn't me!" Malie called out, rushing out the bathroom clean and ready, just finishing with her ponytail and beanie. One glance at the two before her and the pieces were coming together, having her eye the floating the machine. "Lower your voice there Kanoa. You're going to give Tophet a faint heart." She then look to the scared Litten, holding out her arms to him, as she softy called out his name, in a flash the Litten was in her arms only to glare at the machine, adding one last hiss before turning away to hide his face in Malie's shoulder, having the cooling glass of the pendent calmed him as it bounced against his meeting area of pointed ear and head.

The machine took the time to flip around and snapshot the two.

 _ **Litten, the Fire Cat, Type: Fire, healthy weight and healing well. From my data that was added last night when the Litten was caught, and now it's nickname is Tophet. Noted until further noticed. Are you planning to take Tophet to the center for his leg check up?**_

"The kahuna said it wasn't that bad and he just needs to stretch it out a bit, he's going to be sore while healing up. Remind me when we reach Kalos for his next check up, if you please, Kanoa?"

 _ **Adding to planner of this update upon new region arrival. Forgive in surprise as I thought it was you, as you are not normally that rough.**_

Malie looked down on Tophet, giving one his ears a stroke before giving a smile to the machine.

"That is just something you are going likely deal with Tophet here, Kanoa."

 _ **I am a Dex to help you, Malie. Not a Pokémon's plaything.**_

"When it comes to young ones, you are now."

 _ **I do not approve this cheeky display of yours, Malie, not an ounce of my data can withheld any of that.**_

"Just for the time being, please? He's just a baby."

 _ **Not from my data!**_ Kanoa shouted, before showing a angry icon face to the Litten, who in returned snorted at the machine, when stating. _**He's well old enough to behave as elders before him.**_

Malie just rolled her eyes, gently placing Tophet on the bed to grab for the belt, slipping it through of the shorts belt loops and clicking it in. Ignoring whatever tiff the two in the room were having, as she got the last bits ready to go. Finally get to have the straps of the backpack on her shoulders and bag zipped just enough in case Kanoa didn't want to float anymore. Recalling in what she had in her once more in her head, debating on placing on her fingerless gloves, thinking against it as the Alola heat would be too much with them, second in knowing for winter wear place inside that were only winter black leggings, leaving space for anything. Likely of later tying the bracelet in the bag, but wear it as she left for Keahi to see happily.

 _ **Shall I do a run down of your items, Malie? Just to be on the safe side.**_

"Sure go ahead. I'm nerved up enough as it is, shoot."

 _ **You have your camping items accounted for, winter items are all here, a water canteen in need of fill before venturing out, berries, along with repels, your writing tablet/voice recorder are charged up just like me, your trusty Kanoa the Rotom Dex in case of field emergencies. And knowing you, will being needing me as a life line.**_

"You flatter me, Kanoa, on my lack of survival skills all too gleefully." Malie bluntly replied back with a dry tone of amusement, leaving Tophet unsure again of how to take in this odd account of interaction in front of him, but the two paid no mind, as Malie continued on with. "Anything else or just more sass from you?"

 _ **Swimwear and a stage one first aid kit. And all this sass is because I love you.**_

Malie rolled her eyes, while trying and failing to hide a grin, in saying. "Sure, that's what we'll call it, Kanoa, whatever you say."

At that moment Tophet gave a yawl at Malie, having both of them look at the Litten.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Come here."

Right a way Tophet jumped in Malie's arms once again, climbing up from them and onto her shoulder, setting of an unusual set eyes glaring at the machine. Not knowing what to do.

 _ **Tophet is showing signs of distrust at me. How odd to see a native Pokémon show this. I will be adding this to his profile.**_

"Add in that his last trainer was likely not from here and denied to use an Alolan Dex. Mark that a basic reaction on both remarks. Alright?"

 _ **Updated**_

Malie then angled her head to look at Tophet, raising her right hand slowly into his view and stroke one of his ears, soothing him. Calming him as best she could at the moment, as they were pressing on time, when seeing the digital clock on Kanoa's bottom half screen face. Taking a look around the room one last time, made her way to the door, rushing down the stairs in a still silent house. Reaching over at the wall-hanging coat rack, grasping the light gray hand-downed hoodie with slate black sleeves folded over her bent arm across her chest. About to leave when she heard her aunt's voice behind.

"Not even going to say goodbye. Like it or not we are still family even if you walk out?"

Malie eyed over her shoulder, with a smirk to her family ready to see her off, before calling back. "You make it sound like I am running away. I'm just in a hurry is all."

 _ **The next ferry leaves in forty minutes to Melemele lands, causing as of the airport which also leaves in the next three hours. Hurry as it goes for her, I will be sure to say and save that in data on her wellbeing to keep in mind for Malie in the future, Ms. Broomhall, but you are right. That it is best for her to give good farewells. Gives humans good health in long travels.**_

"Traitor." Malie said with a smirk still in place and rushed to them for one last hug. Malie catching a glimpse to see Tophet get a small pet from her aunt, so it was a small start between those two. Feeling her younger cousins around her legs, already knowing that Kai was going to take time to pull off as his grip was much stronger compare to his sister. While Nalani easily incased his mother and his older cousin Malie, leaning closer to her in saying.

"Take it easy out there, cuz. Show them what you and that big brain of yours can do. Though keep looking over your shoulders, I'll behind you soon."

Malie gave a giggled before she pulled away, kneeling carefully to her smaller cousins, letting the words slip out. "You're warning is greatly known before and now, cousin." While she gently pried Kai from her being, not as easy to how Keahi let go, looking at both them, before saying. "Be good you two as best as you can, at least to your mother, keep your big brother on his toes for me while I am away, and I will see you in a few months."

"By our birthday?" Kai whimpered, though his sister at least match the sad pup look to Malie.

"You bet."

 _ **The ferry leaves in twenty-five minutes.**_

Malie jumped back on her feet and rushed off to the door, opening it wide, once last look behind her. Huge full toothy grin and all, shouting them well once more and to wish her luck, and with that the door shut on taking her first steps onward to an unknown future. Malie rushing down the weather down path through her town, messy tying her hoodie around her waist in a hurry, yet taking the time to look around her hometown, Paniola, and it's people will be missed, waving off when she saw the rancher, Mr. Kahue tending to his Mlitanks. Running at her fastest speed to the docks of the lighthouse sendoff, not caring of how Tophet gripped on her to not fall off, while her Dex floating behind her with ease before stopping when just a few meters near. Kanoa taking that pause to rest in the opening of the backpack, the Litten paying the machine no mind, as Malie carried them on the ferry.

Two bus rides later and at the airport, seeing the professor there to see her off while wearing somewhat close to matching smile of her own.

"Well don't you look ready to see the world."

"As one can be, sir. Though if I had done this at ten or eleven, I would have never left my hometown at all. Means very much that you would see me off."

"School ended just in time and I thought to at least be there for to see one my diligent students leave off to do big things."

"Half student don't you mean, sir? Also, I'm not even one of your top students, I just did the homework and studied . . . like you know, a normal person would do."

The professor held in a deep chuckle from the weak try at what felt what was to be a joke, pulled something out of his lab coat and held it out to Malie. In return, she took it, seeing it was an ID card.

"Sir, I already have one and this one has a different name on it."

"I know. Call it me being kind in saying I am grateful for the extra help and you need the free time to not overwork yourself, and don't look at me like that because it's true kid when you commit, there is no stopping you. And what better way from time to time between work? Besides, I'm sure your grandfather would be happy if he knew why."

"Oh." Malie slipped out, her eyes dim on the revelation on what the professor spoke of and in short, thanked him.

"Now get on out of here, work hard and play hard. I will be waiting on the call to hear and the fax report of how the meeting went and to give on what your next assignment will be. See you in a few months and don't be scared of getting your feet a little wet, got it, yeah?"

"Loud and clear, sir. Bye."

Malie ended with shaking hands with the man, before heading inside the airport, and with glancing at the flight information board hanging above on screen through out the building, saw her flight. In a few hours, she would be in Kalos. Blurring her way to the right plane, with ID that in placed of an digital boarding ticket in hand was aboard and off before she knew it. Backpack in the spare seat next to her, Kanoa resting with just bits of the machine's top showing out of the bag, Tophet resting on her lap, while she looked out the window. Scared, hopeful, excited, uncertain, but if anything in the end was unknowingly feeling very plucky.

Leaning a bit in to see from an angle of her home, tapping Tophet on the head softy for him to join her on this, which he soon did, front paws on the windowsill, while reliably sitting on her lap. Her wonder eyes and his sleepy wooden eyes in seeing his and her homeland shrink away from sight as the plane took higher and higher into the sky. Once the plane was within the cloud lines and only ocean could be seen, Malie relaxed in her seat, mindless petting Tophet as he got back in his curled spot. His tail swaying sleepy in time with her light caresses.

It wasn't long before the sun was setting and the night was forming in a fine set of warm array of blues, purples, and deep reds that soon fade into a dark sky filled with bright stars.

"Kanoa?"

In a flash, the machine was up and running, not leaving the bag but was listening.

 _ **Yes, Malie?**_

"Please also have a reminder when we land to phone a friend."

 _ **Undated to the planner, Malie. Why not catch some early sleep as well? Kalos will be hours ahead from Alola, be wise not to let jet leg get the best of you, if my calculations are correct. One must remain healthy and healed at all times.**_

"Yeah, good idea. Sleep well you two." Malie said tiredly from the sudden rush fading, closing her eyes, feeling the nuzzle from Tophet and quieting beeps from Kanoa slowly shutting off. Malie was out like a light.

 _ **You as well.**_


	6. That Kalos Feel

Chapter 6: That Kalos Feel

With the swoosh of the plane's landing, rocked Malie from her light sleep, which barely woken up Tophet has he laid spread out on her lap. Malie quietly yawned, stretching her body from her chair cramped seat angle, groaning softly from a pop and creak from her shoulders and arms. Rubbing whatever remaining sleep from her eyes, able now to see out the window, seeing Kalos, Lumiose City by the announcement of landing from the above ceiling plane speakers. Another stretched, Malie grabbed for the Litten carefully into a one arm hold and her bag in the other to two strap hold it. Sparing an moment to readjust her hoodie and soon departing with the other passengers off the plane.

Once out and using the elevator escalade downward to ground, getting a pager beep reminder from Kanoa about the phone calls, and heading into the airport in search of a phone. Dodging through the maze of pillars, Pokémon, and people soon reached where there were screen phones. Taking one that was newly open and quickly dialing up a number that came to mind.

 _"Alola . . . I do hope who ever called knows it is four in the morning over here."_ The tired and dried out voiced echoed out, having the screen still blank before the lens focused on the person.

"Sorry sir, I'll have to keep in mind of the time differences. Again, sorry." Malie said back, trying to be quiet not to rile up the man more, but enough to be heard.

Once awaken enough to relies who called, the zombie ringed eyed man jolted up in his seat, a smile plastered on his face, sleep still tugging away, though it looked like he was holding up well.

 _"Malie, great to see you made it safety. How's the weather there?"_

"Very chilly sir. Oddly it feels nice but so far I am fairing well, I got off about a few minutes ago."

 _"Perfect. Your Dex should be loading up the maps of Kalos once it reaches a center. After that, just settle in for now. I got a noticed about an hour after you'd took off saying that the head student, named Charlene, just in case I over glanced with you, is having a bit a trouble over at the train station departing in a town between Lumiose City and Dendemille Town. Saying she won't be in the city another day or two. So take that time to get your bearings, unload your stuff, and just explore for a bit. She'll be meeting with you at the Magenta Plaza's corner café that is nearby the center of where you being staying at for the time being. Should only be a few hours by walking or about an hour and a half by bus. Take your pick, yeah?"_

"Got it. I'll let you go now so you can sleep. I'll try to call at a better hour. Goodbye and goodnight for now, sir."

 _"And a good morning to you, cousin. Take care."_

With those last words, hung up. Thinking twice about calling her family and after a short debate with herself, choose not to and left the airport altogether. Finding a map for a look over and seeing if there was a bus stop in the area, lucked out and decided to walked down the walkways of the town for the time being. In hopes of finding a bus stop. Though after another quick breeze hit her, stopped for a moment to set Tophet and her bag down on a bench so she could put on her hoodie. Much to the dismay of the Litten gave a shocking hiss when feeling the cold bench under him. Standing on his tipped paws away from the bench with an arch of his back in slight anger.

"Sorry, Tophet, I'll carry you in a moment." Malie muffed as she slipped on her hoodie, readjusting enough to cover her better, fixing her pendent so it wasn't pulled on and peeking over the neck opening to be display. After that, strapped back on her bag and held her arms out to Tophet, to whom gratefully jumped in her arms, choosing one moment to rest on her shoulders but the inner flap of her hoodie was much inviting and warm.

Malie didn't give it a second thought of his resting choice and went on her way through the sidewalk of side venues and shops. One two caught her eye that sold herbs and berries, but the thought of finding a center for Tophet's leg check up was overcoming the need of exploring uncharted lands, to at least some would say. Reaching a four-way path, went on heading south, upon finally finding a center, no where close to the plaza spoke about, though at the moment, it didn't matter.

"Kanoa, we're at a center, once at the front desk and check in, why don't you download the Kalos maps, okay?"

The red machine came to life at the hearing of its owner's voice and strung into action leading Malie to the front desk, ready to be scanned in. Malie taking a moment to have Tophet come out of her hood and resting in her arms by the time she meant up with the head nurse at the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to one of the Lumiose City Pokémon Centers, I am Head Nurse Joy of this center. How can I be of help for you today?"

"I would like to have my Litten here to have a check up on his leg, he was in a scuff a while back and I was told by my professor to make sure he got week-by check ups."

"What kind of injury are we speaking about now?" The nursed asked, while having a Blissley rolled in a medical bed, leaving for Malie to place Tophet on the soft cotton sheets.

Tophet at first not pleased where he was at, but calmed when feeling his owner sooth him by rubbing his ears.

"At this moment; it's an acute sprain with slight bruising on his upper right back leg. The last nurse that looked at him, said it was best to keep his legs moving so wouldn't stiff up. He flitches at times, but nothing too horrible." Malie answered, handing over her ID card and Kanoa to signed into the center.

Nurse Joy gave a nodded when hearing the update on this, handling the ID and Dex in swift motion when everything checked out, smiling kindly to the young woman, before stating. "This should only take a moment, why not wait over by the waiting area. A refreshment table should be coming in soon. I'll come out soon to let you know of your Pokémon's condition."

"Thanks." Malie finally said, giving a short wave to Tophet as he was being rolled into the back rooms, she heard him give a loud mew to her before losing sight of each other. Leading for her and Kanoa in the waiting area, within reach of a digital map for Kanoa to download while they waited. In the spare time, Malie brought some juice for herself and some Lava Cookies for Tophet when he got out.

 _ **Have you made a noticed to the professor of your arrival?**_

"I did, but it was very late at the time when I called him. So I planned to call aunty and the others later. I haven't got to call Louis, yet. But once Tophet is out and a word from the nurse, we'll go from there."

 _ **How were the facial expressions from the nurse?**_

"Calm and collected as they all are, why?"

 _ **I want to know by their standers of how Tophet's health was, since I didn't get to scan him before they took him.**_

"How sweet. You're starting to like him. Cute."

 _ **He's your Pokémon, Malie, I have little choice in the matter of how I feel about him or any Pokémon you socialize with. Though his health and any others effects your health, to which I care about, therefore I care for his. Not any of the gush you are trying to pull.**_

"I'll keep that in mind, Kanoa. Though you can't dodge this forever, you'll find out if you have a soul or not, one day." Malie ended the last part in a soft off-key singing tone, with a light smile to hide, as her eyes remain at the sliding door where Tophet was just beyond of. To keep calm and from shaking, took a sip of her juice, sadly ended up to pucker lips when feeling a slight sour taste in it.

A camera shutter went off, making Malie glare over to Kanoa as she turned around in a very guilty though smug stunt.

 _ **You're expressions always seem to be the most fun to keep updates on, Malie. A joy you bring.**_

Malie rolled her eyes, slyly sticking her tongue at the machine, before facing away from Kanoa with a pout that slowly turned into an wolfish grin.

"You can be down right evil, Kanoa. Evil I say." Malie replied in a sarcastic matter, taking another sip, and very much fighting away from the sour to win this time. Almost did it, almost.

About around half an hour pass when the head nurse left the back room and called for Malie. She launched out of her seat and headed to where the nurse stood, being very silent to hear what she had to say, in time to see the Blissley come pushing out the med table with a perky and plusher up Litten.

"So Miss. Kāne, after doing some x-rays; we saw the leg is healing well and his other vitals are fairing well the stander of his species. But if you plan on using him in battle, I would advice against until his leg has shown a more sturdy foundation. Anything too intense outside of strolls or quick laps around trees, may be pushing it enough. I would say, give him another check by the third time you check him, is where I think should do the Litten good."

"Two weeks? Yeah, that's fine with me." Malie answered back, having her arms ready to catch the kitten, that easily soared into her arms, held close to her chest. His purrs echoing loudly through her hoodie alone, shook her a tad. Sparing to pet one of his ears before speaking again. "I'm not much a battler, so that won't be a problem, but I will make sure he gets a workout now and then. I can do that."

"Good. I was look in his past records for anything out of the normal and we noticed that his last owner, that you traded with has a very peculiar of doing trainings, though in most cases your Litten could have been in a much worse place."

Malie nodded in understanding, didn't question the trading part in anyway, thanking the nurse and her helpful Pokémon before making they made out the door. Malie looked down at Tophet in her arms, he too looked at her with a angle face that remain very blank for how most the Litten species were. To ease a tense kink in her body, she gave the Litten a tap on his nose, that ended up having his face slightly scrunched up, making give a light laugh to his now surprise face. Tophet in returned leaned away from the touch before giving the finger a harmless swipe before leaping onto her shoulder, only to rest back in her hoodie flap once more. Not able to see much but his swaying tail, the kitten at least content. So she didn't questioned and asked Kanoa as they walked through the slim crowded sidewalks of the center they were needing to stay at.

 _ **From what the maps detailed, just over that stout bridge from the west of here and just keep going until a tea shop comes into view. Won't be hard as it is only the tea shop in the area. Interesting.**_

"I don't think you having any liquids is a good idea there, Kanoa."

 ** _Not that. But never mind as we are almost there, this center also has a phone, it would be wise to call Mr. Auclair. He would likely want to know you are here._**

"Just so he can call Ren and have her breathing down my neck about who knows. Baby steps here, Kanoa, I want my first night here to go my way, please and thank you."

Soon they reached, as true to what Kanoa said, as they made it to right center in time as twilight was taking to the sky. Out of the maze like town and into the center, she was able to check into a room and have a sit for a moment. Malie slowly had Tophet removed from her hoodie cap and onto one of the bed's pillows, placing her bag on the bed for a moment, before peeling off her hoodie and tossing over the chair that set near the desk, while soon after that she started to unpack her tech. Pulling out her hologram writing tablet, setting it up on the desk by the bed, with a clicks she was in main screen and searching for the phone line. Once finding what she was looking for, pressed call and waited.

In a matter of seconds a person was sitting in front of their cam, slightly damped and panting hard. Dark red choppy wild hair clung to the man's forehead and upper neck, beach tan skin looking on the murky side, while dark green eyes looked on shock from the sight in front of him.

"Alola Louis, did I catch you at a bad time?"

Finally able to get his breathing to calmed down, answered. _"Nah, I just got back from a jog, showers hit, and before I knew it I was about to go have dinner with the others. Surprise to see you up and awake at this time. What's up?"_

Malie just gave a smile before saying. "Well, it would be kind of odd to call it a day early in Kalos at this time, but I won't be one to judge."

It was then it dawned on him and he couldn't help but grin back.

 _"You finally off the islands there?"_

"Yep, I got here in Lumiose City about a few hours ago, just wandering around. This city is so huge, without Kanoa I would have gotten lost, luckily she's off recharging right now. So she didn't hear that. How have you been Louis?"

Louis let out a chuckle before replying back. _"I have been doing good and doing some early trainer, I know we talked about this before, but I never thought this was going to happen. You really kept your word, huh?"_

"Despite better judgement there Louis, you and Ren are my friends, and we owe ourselves this much. I have a meeting assignment to do for the Alolan professor, but after that is done. I was hoping we could catch up, last time we chatted it didn't last long, did it?"

 _"You spend most of the night doing some last minutes papers for your leading doc and the next thing I knew was that you were out cold from what Ren and I could see. I already have my starter as you already know, and we've been doing okay for the past few weeks. So-so, but I think you are going like to him."_

"What about Ren, how did it work out with her starter?"

 _"That's something you are going to have ask her about."_

"Is she okay?"

 _"Yeah, no more out of sorts than how Ren normally is . . . but the moment she finds out about this, she is going to be through the roof."_

"I honestly don't know how to take that."

 _"Be on your guard?"_

"Likely going to have to be. Louis, by the way which starter did you choose?"

 _"Hold on, let me go get the sleeper log and hey, bring yours too. Let them greet each, it's good for Pokémon, right?"_

Malie gave a shrugged, more on a silent inner screaming terror rush through, before she just rose from her seat and when to fetch Tophet, who didn't put up much of a fight when being picked up and having to rest in a different location. The Litten only curled up more on her lap, as Malie waited for Louis to get back. There was some shouting and a tad of a ruckus, it got to the point Malie called out to him, asking if he was alright. The loud noise was enough to wake up Tophet and have him sitting in his owner lap, having a short yawn leave his maw in a simple stretch of muscles. Wasn't long before Louis was back, with a small quadruped, frog-like Pokémon.

It's eyes were formed in slits, forming a sign of displeasure from being awoken from its nap. Having from what Malie could tell was a healthy shade of light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. While a large bubble mane covered most of its body and only two specks of it on the nose. She noticed of how it clench its three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet.

"You said this, I believe it is called a Froakie was a he?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"Alright, I just wanted to be sure before I say this: I don't think he likes you very much." Malie bluntly told him, Louis trying hard not to laugh at her true words.

 _"Not my fault of how his nature is, Malie, that's a given. Can't be helped at this point and besides, he's helped me a lot of forming my team, even if he's against my dreams here."_

"If that's the case, you doing well to have his back, just like he has for yours. His coat is a very healthy color, though his eyes seem a little off, is he having allergies or something?"

 _"No, this guy just doesn't know what a bed time is all. But like I said, despite that, he's been a great partner so far."_ Louis told her, setting the Froakie down on his lap, thinking for moment it was going to bold but remained still on his lap. Louis gave his Froakie a pat on the head, small croaks came from it, and a sway at his hand, but nothing else, in which Louis spoke again. _"So where is your starter? Is it the Grass or Water type?"_

Malie gave a sigh and got ready for what is to come and slowly rose Tophet into view.

 _"Malie. You do know that Ren is going to wring your neck and call you crazy, you know that right."_

"Well, she's going to have to deal like everyone else. I on the other hand have been enjoying his company, much like he does with mine."

Tophet gave a mew that could have sounded like an agreement, as he pawed his owner that was petting his head once she placed him back on her lap. Blissfully unware at the time of the tense between the two human, though the Froakie kept an eye on his trainer. _"Is that so?"_

Malie gave a nodded, even though her free hand wander over to her shoulder as in second nature. Not knowing she was lost in thought and the grip on her shoulder tighten until she heard Louis call out to her and Tophet licking her face with unseen worry in his eyes.

"I want to heal and this feels like the only way how on a comfortable level for me. Left and right though I have been questioned about it and I am very much sick of it. I can do this, just let me try, that's all I am asking out of this. I won't do battles or anything like that, unless you know, there is no way out. But I got a good feeling about Tophet and I knows he does with me. Kanoa felt it too, even if she hasn't said anything out right. Please don't make this hard on me, Louis."

 _"I wouldn't be a good friend if I did that, Malie. Look, I'll break the news gently to Ren about this and hopefully, she doesn't come charging over here. Hopefully. But you know how she is when it comes to things like this. Scared her and me just as bad when it happen. But, I get it. I don't like it. But I'll support you, just don't do anything rash, okay."_

"When have I ever done anything rash?" Malie tried for a smile, but it slatted when seeing Louis was going to play this game with her, as he kept a stone face of worry, fear, angry from breaking out.

 _"Just send me the address of where you're at and call when your meeting is done. Let's hang out like we used to and be like kids again."_ Louis said, in trying to change the mood and Malie gave a silent thanks for his trying will on that.

"Sure. It will be fun. You can show me all the places you wanted to show Ren and me when we were young. It'll be fun! I'll call you again soon and good luck with your training, can't wait to see what comes from it."

 _"Bye Malie, chat again soon."_

"Bye."

And in perfect sync they logged off, Malie feeling suddenly tired from the chat with her friend, choose it was time to sleep. Not bothering to change out of her clothes, with Tophet, landed on the bed with a thud, letting sleep take her. The kitten not minding all that much and got comfortable on the bed with his owner, peeking to Kanoa going to turn off the lights, making a hush motion at the Litten, which was returned with a confused glance. But the kitten shrugged it off and laid back to sleep, peacefully with his owner, feeling quite content of something he himself, hadn't felt in a while. Giving one last look to his owner, leaning in close to lick her nearest cheek, which made her turn to face him more in a huddled position on the bed, no sheets or anything for covered warmth, though the Litten took care of that with ease with his own small body furnace-like heat, as he leaned in close to his owner when seeing her shiver a tad. Out of cold or not, he was close by to the end. And as that, they went to sleep with no cares at all.


	7. First Assignment

Chapter 7: First Assignment

 _ **Malie, please wake up. I wouldn't normally awaken you at this hour, but you have an planner reminder warning. Please wake up.**_

Though the tone Kanoa was using was soft yet very firm, Malie slowly open her eyes, letting them be blinded for a few seconds from a nearby lamp's glow, before rolling a bit to face the red machine, stopping a bit when feeling one of her arms. Looking down to see Tophet sprawled over her left, giving faint mews of disliking of sudden motions dragging him out of sleep. Once calmed and fully back to sleep, Malie turned to face Kanoa, after letting yawn out.

"What was the reminder?" Malie asked, finally able to stop her yawning and using her free hand to rub sleep out of her eyes.

 _ **To phone your family. I waited at this time, as seeing when I looked through the Kalos maps, I found the time codes and was able to give an estimate between the different time lines. I thought now would be a good time.**_

Malie gave a nod of understanding, slowly and carefully prying her arm out from under Tophet. At first he put up a fight but after the last few tugs, choose as well to awaken, stretching out of a curl to an arch, ending with a simple sleepy sit. Looking at Malie with a stare that could have been a mixture of boredom and maybe a glare. She was about to speak out, but when a sudden turn to sit up as well, heard a crack in her pants pockets. Searching quickly to find the Lava Cookies she got for Tophet, but putting them away hasty when seeing the head nurse.

Sheepishly held the bag out in view, glancing at Tophet, with the same look but less of a glare this time. She place the baggie between, letting the kitten Pokémon to sniff at it, before pawing to get it open.

"Sorry there, I was planning to give those to you, but I guess they slipped my mind. Hope they aren't that broken." Malie stated to the Litten, not getting much of a reply back, as the Litten finally got the bag open, giving the somewhat broken cookies a sniff before snacking them. Hungrily so at this point, letting Malie relax a bit seeing he was enjoying his treat regardless of the condition. To that, Malie stood up from the bed, dusting herself off out of habit, before searching through her backpack, finding one green narrow shape of the berries inside. Thinking a light night snack would be great for her too.

 _ **Micle Berry has a good dry blend that has just enough sweetness of a coffee shot. Good choice.**_

"Thank Rubes for that, she knows her berries and the good pick-me ups." Malie said back, taking a bite out of the berry, letting the short buzz of silence take in, between the three, before swallowing.

 _ **It's strange to wake up in a quiet place, isn't it, Malie?**_

"Paniola was always quiet, just not the house I was living in. Might be just homesickness kicking in."

Kanoa floated very closely to Malie's face, having the girl lean away at times when the cool machine arms were rubbing against any parts of her front surface. Malie didn't bothered to say anything, letting oddness play out, while Tophet started before a bit, yet when seeing Malie catch his stare, she just shrugged, given the sign that everything was fine. In that lead him to go back to the baked goods.

 _ **I never can understand that term. 'Homesickness' doesn't show any fevers or outbreaks of anything alarming. I can feel that your blood flow is normal, no heat rise in skin pores, heartrate steady. No signs of sickness anywhere. So why are you homesick?**_

Malie gave a shrug, before finishing the berry in a few more bites, wiping her hands on her shorts. Before soon standing up again, soon answering. "It's more of a feeling than a sick, but has the inner explores of an illness. It's normal to miss home and those there, Kanoa. Say like if we ever apart-"

 _ **Unlikely there, Malie. I am your Dex, I go wherever you go.**_

"Well that's it right there. You said whenever, but realistic speaking here is that it can't be done. There might be a moment where we are miles apart and can't do anything. Feeling lost and alone. Missing someone dear. Are you following?" Malie spoke out, ending on a question as she went back to her pack and zipped it up once she knew all her things were put away. Glancing over the room to make sure and nothing was amiss.

 _ **Can it happen? Even for a Dex?**_

Malie looked up to Kanoa, as the machine floated above the bed to face the human, a blue frown face icon displayed on her screen, loud and open.

"You know the saying for humans, the most common one, right?"

 _ **To error is human, but shall made do.**_

"Close, but yeah, that's what I mean. Sorry I never bothered to bring this up before. Again sorry." Malie stated back, sitting down the bed, giving a weak and forgiving smile to the machine. Her eyes downcast to Tophet when seeing him hold out a cookie to her, the eyes almost pleading for something. She pushed it back to him, once he placed in front of her on the bed, saying. "I got these for you, enjoy."

 _ **Tophet's reading are leveling to that of an uneasy stress. Signing that he is worry about you and maybe me. His eyes keep looking at me in that way he did at home.**_

"Do you think it falls under that he thinks we are fighting?"

 _ **Updating that factor in and results are unclear for the factors seem incomplete. Though for now on a percent level, yes.**_

Malie reached a hand out the kitten, rubbing her fingers gently against his ears. Adding just enough pressure that purrs echoed out of his body, relaxing him all the same, when seeing anything that was wrong before, was slowly slipping away. Another silence rolled in, letting Malie give a tired sigh, shined though brief sad look in her eyes came, before standing up, grabbing for her cap that fell to the floor during her sleep, and putting it on. Patting her back pocket to see her ID was still there, before marching with short strides to the door leading out to the hallway. The machine and Pokémon, followed out after her out of the room, ending with sliding the door lock as they carried on down the hallway to the main area.

"I'm going to call home and let them know everything is okay. Then, we get a few hours of sleep. After that, Kanoa, set a timer for about six hour resting time, so we can get a good early start on seeing the city for a bit. Oh! And also a reminder to send the address of this center to Louis, that should be no problem for you, as he's going to be visiting us the day after tomorrow. When is the meeting time again, while we're thinking of it now?" Malie rambled as they brisker over to where the screen phones were, with a two person staff working the night shift, Malie spared a moment to greet one of them, asking when the early shop would be opening in the morning hours from now. Getting her answered while still in the mood, feeling chipper in her steps, leaving very much the other two lost at the moment.

When they finally reached the phone, is when Kanoa gave an answer.

 ** _Around lunch time at the Plaza next to us, we be at least ten minutes quick before rally Miss. Charlene. I also took the time to mark certain parts of nearest areas of this city for us to explore. I believe some will be to your liking, Malie._**

"Perfect. Tophet, you are going to love this, just you wait."

The Litten looked up at the girl, able to keep up with her, the confusion easing its way on his face but it didn't last once they reached the phones. Malie quickly dialing the region number, receiver near her lower face and speaker just as far, in case some unwanted noise came through. Right as she was, as it was Keahi that answered the phone with a loud booming voice that she got the phone. From the time it was, bright and sunning, likely from the clothes she was wearing, they were getting ready to tend the fields.

"Morning Keahi!" Malie called out once seeing her little cousin brightly happy face.

 _"Malie! I miss you!"_

"Been a day and half, and I miss you guys too. If aunty near?"

 _"Mommy! Come get the phone, it's Malie! Come on, come on, come on!"_

Malie was wise enough to lower the speaker to her chest to muffle the shouting, but it still made Tophet's fur stand on end, very much showing of not being a fan of loud noises. Unaware that Kanoa was making a note of that, with a quick turn and click from her camera, as the kitten remained on his owner's lap. Very much wanting to swat away at the noise device.

 _"I'm here, now go help your brothers with seeding. Shoo!"_

 _"But I want to talk Malie, you're going to hog up her time. Bad mommy."_

 _"You're my children and I will do as I please. After you are done seeding you can come talk to her. Shoo."_

 _"Bad mommy!"_

"Keahi, mind your mother. You promised. We'll talk soon okay, now please go help with the crops. Please?"

The young one gave a hasty huff before marching off. Likely making a face to Nani, as she returned it, a giggle was heard off screen.

"I haven't been gone that long and your queen bee has taken over. For shame, aunty, for shame."

 _"Yes, call me queen. As you stroke a feline in an evil mistress matter."_

Malie looked down her lap and held a laugh that she was doing such a deep, but the Litten wasn't showing any complaints about it. She shook her head and looked back at the screen, a tiny smirk in place, and withholding the jaded beaded breath on what was likely going to happen next.

 _"How was your first night? Is the city bigger than the pictures showed? Are you eating? You haven't caught an illness while there, I know the weather can be bad for the body when sudden changes happen . . . you keeping warm? You were able to find a center - what am I saying, you did, or you wouldn't be calling me right now. Ignore that part. How is Tophet and Kanoa doing, are they well too, they have to be if they are going need to be to able to keep up with you? I know you have a friend there in that reign; have you spoke with them and are they going to be there too? I would hope so-"_

"Do I get a moment here, aunty?" Malie replied with a cheeky grin.

 _"I swear I can just ramble just as bad as my brother at times."_

Malie rolled her eyes, before saying. "Never made the connection there, aunty. Good to know the genes are thick here."

 _"Oh hush. But if anything, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be honest in saying I was lost for a bit, but after getting a map, it's easier now. It's a very lovely city, taller building than back home and neat little shops. It's nice here."

 _"Oh?"_

"I do miss home already, I know you were waiting for that, aunty. Relax would you, before you know it, you'll have more gray hairs than a Mankey. I can see some now, in fact."

Nani made a face at her niece, which was return in good humor, before a small bit laugh broke between them.

 _"That's good. Yeah. How about your assignment, nervous?"_

"From the moment I left home, but I got a good feeling it might go well, and the professor said after this one; I'll be getting more during my stay here in Kalos. So before long, I will be getting a good notion of this place."

 _"Good to hear . . . oh, looks likes your cousins are coming. I'll leave this here for them and take care of whatever they slacked off on."_

"Don't sell them short, aunty, who knows. One of them might one day take over the farm once you retire. Giving you time with, oh what's his name, Mr. Kahue?"

 _"Oh hush you and wouldn't that be the day. Take care sweetie, call again when you can."_

"I will."

Before long, Nani left the area of the screen and in her place was the twins, trying to share space on the sofa that was in the living room. Their eldest brother in the background, leaning over the two.

 _"About time mommy gave up the phone!"_ Keahi shouted, in a mock angry tone, loud enough for her mother to hear.

 _"What's it like there, Malie?"_ Nalani asked, sneaking his voice through the speaker.

"I don't have much to say, but what I can say is that it's so much more than I ever thought it would be." Malie started out on whatever else was going to come from those words.

Later on through the passing night, after a boastful chat with her family all back in her home reign, Malie and the other took in those extra of sleep. Having Tophet and Kanoa wake her up before the actual alarm did, and they are started the day exploring a small part of the city, within short distance of the center they were staying at. Browsing through the shop areas, mostly window shopping, seeing things far out of what Malie could ever have or wonder why she would ever buy it. Tophet resting with ease in her hoodie, while Kanoa floated around, taking pictures of the city at Malie's wish, likely unknowing in sending some over to her family when finding the best ones to save and send.

They spotted a park soon and took a rest there, enjoying the morning rising sun, less people were around, so it was peaceful area at the moment. Malie took a seat at the edge of a fountain found in the middle of park, taking in the wide area, seeing stands setting up or selling items for shoppers that wander by. Having a nice warmer breeze fly over, compare to the day they got here, it was a step up. Now and then, Malie would hear a few sleepy mews from Tophet, gave a good comfort at times.

 _ **If we follow up this south path, we might be able to reach one of the research libraries in matter under six minutes if there is no heavy traffic.**_

"That's nice. Anything else on that map of where we should stop at?"

 _ **There is a Poké Shop just a few stores before that, maybe be wise to see what wares they have. Seeing as you decline the professor's offer for Pokéballs.**_

"Mostly because I don't plan to catch anything here. Besides, home is crowded enough as it is. I don't think the house or even the cabin could take much more houseguests."

 _ **Even so, it would be best to have a few on hand. In case of anything that professor might want you catch something for him on a move-set research of his. Malie, think careful about this.**_

"I am and the professor wouldn't do that, he's got other students, older and much more talent in those areas, in handling that part for him. I'm mostly a grunt picking up papers for his wife and spare insight for other doctors of the islands need."

 _ **He did say to get your feet wet you know.**_

"There's a shipping package of Pokéballs at that shop with my name on it, isn't there?" Malie bluntly questioned, leaning forward, with her hand holding her head is disbelief.

 _ **You said it. Not me.**_

"When was this? Answer me honest here, Kanoa?"

 ** _Wasn't my doing. I was looking for any of your missing luggage and the phone was ringing in the middle of the night, you were up speaking with your friends and I just handled it for you. So that it didn't wake up anyone. I stressed about your feelings about this, but it is something to mostly have around. Much like the repels, these are to protect you as well, as a good seventy-two percent of Pokémon are likely to run when seeing a trainer._**

"But there is always a good eighty-one percent of them attacking too. I was also doing the math here, reason why I said no and having Tophet was fine."

 _ **Shall I make a note on the report back that shipping will be returned?**_

"Y-n-no, I won't give the professor that trouble. Not that many, right?"

 _ **The stander five and more can be order or bought at the shop.**_

"Don't think I have quite the enough room in the backpack, but we will have to make do. Come on let's go get them and head something for lunch, after that it's to the library. I need to pick up some reading to get me through the night or it's going be a rough one. Also, just wondering is all, do they have a custom set for the Pokéballs?"

 _ **I do not think so, Malie, but we could go check and see. If not, I do think there is craft store around in the on northeast of the center. Rechecking map information. Yes, there is.**_

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go."

The following day, Malie was up early than before and cleaning up the rented room she was staying in, fixing up on gather handwritten papers that scatted the room and array of checked out thin reverie to very thick analyzation books, prying some from a sleeping Tophet that just seem to enjoy the feel of crisp paper under him. Along the counting thirty minutes Able to get the room on a more livable state. Finishing up her work on her hologram computer, saving it just as quick, after giving it a speed read. In the background behind her, Kanoa mutter and buzzing with complaints as the machine helped out clean. The mess wouldn't have been a problem, if a certain fire cat didn't think the room needed a makeover.

After most of the papers were tossed in the trash or placed on the table, she moved over to one of the doors that lead to a small bathroom and freshen up. Not caring for a shower, as she did one the moment she work up, and just cooling water splash on her face to give a fine jolt wake up call. Staring at herself in the mirror above the sink, had a frown on her face, while trying to fix up her white dress shirt. Not enough of how much her collarbone was showing now, seeing scatter of discolor skin bright again her normally light tan skin. Fixing the collar ring of the shirt once more, but giving up when at least the spot was covered more, though still not enough.

Having a huff going through her body in a single blow. Shaking her and giving her chicken skin from her inner chill, fixed the shirt one more time, this time exposing the blemish skin more.

"I'm changing, and first step on that is allowing the past to show itself and not be ashamed of it. Besides, no one will noticed and this it's a bad tattoo or something. Just keep telling yourself that. You got this." Malie said to herself in a pep talk way, letting one of her hand wander to the pendent that stood out proudly against her white shirt, thumbing against the glass casement, smirking when seeing the fishhook pop out at times, depending on the angle she fiddled with it. Letting the next words whisper out like a spook in it of itself. "I'm doing this for you, Granddaddy, much as for myself like I promise I would. Please though, help if you can. Because, oh boy, I am going to need it."

 _ **Malie, we best be on the move to the plaza's café.**_

"I'll be right out!" Malie shouted, straightening her for another time to calm herself, fixing up her hair in the common low ponytail, letting some of her bangs lap over the side of her right face. Fiddling with the pendent, a thumb running across the encasement for luck, before heading back into the main room with the shut of the door behind her.

 ** _Ready? I have put in a reminder to have your work scanned and transfer into your tablet, when we get back that is._**

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Thank you. And yep, we're leaving most of the stuff here anyway. Just the pocket belt should do." Stating out, as she place her bag and paper work under the bed for safety, acting as if her younger cousins were going to bust into the room and look through her personal stuff, mostly to get a rise out of her. Letting that image form a warm smile on her face, before getting back up, and reaching for her beanie that was on the bed next to Tophet and her tech she would be using for today. Slipping it in her belt and holding her arms out to Tophet ready for his pounce just in time, as he got himself cuddly in placed on her left shoulder.

 _ **Will you not be putting him in his Pokéball?**_

"On our first assignment? No. I want him to see what at least the idea of what we'll be doing here in Kalos and likely in other reigns if this goes smoothly. And if he doesn't like it, then I'll let him choose on what to do after that."

 _ **Alright. Let's be off.**_

In saying that when Malie shook hands with Miss. Olympia's head student Charlene, that would an understatement. She the basic things as she had countless times in the mirror; welcome the guest, given name of who they speaking with, be calm and kind, and least of all much to her dismay as she recalled the professor voice on being yourself. That part, somehow, Malie wanted to do everything in her will not to do. Though, there was that nick in her neck telling that wouldn't be likely to keep at bay. Malie had Kanoa at the side in case any of her tech failed her at any worst given moment.

"What a pleasure it is meet one of Professors Kukui's students, I understood that you were in his special one-on-one classes. Homeschool most of the time but had a growing young mind to go beyond the pages and into the field. Great to see someone has picked a grand topic as Psychic Types."

"Well I am more in the open mind of all types and also in medication."

"Oh, do you plan on being a Aid in the future?"

Malie let an airy laugh out before answering with. "I thought, no, no, I was the one to ask the questions here, Miss. Charlene? Because I want to know why for at least this gym special listening this breed of Pokémon?"

"Ah, so I take it you heard some of the backlash our gym has gotten over the years, after the trouble back a few years."

"It has been more than a decade or so, and the word of this living crystal that almost overran Kalos was very hard to die downed. I wasn't around at the time, but it sounds like it must have caused a lot of trouble in some ways. But besides that, I would mostly like to know the interests of breed as I said before." Malie stated, having her recorder at the best and her tablet bring up some screen shots of certain Psychic Types and info clips of the gym, owner and the following students under the education value.

"Well I couldn't be for certain with Miss. Olympia, she love the calmest of them and inner commutate of them."

"So a stronger bond than what most Pokémon types could offer, in short? Does that fall with just pure or do at least second tier count?" Malie asked, but soon added. "And for the fun of it, I would like to hear from you and not of your mentor."

"Really? Does something of her bored you?"

Malie shook her head quickly, coming up with the ready and honest reply. "No, it's just . . . I'm not hear speaking with the owner of the Anistar Gym, but one her highest praise students. It's an honor to meet anyone there, really. If anything, you must have something to say about it? And to honest here, if she was here, I would ask her about her students thoughts as well."

This made the other woman smile, as she sipped her tea, complying with a simple. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll answer. If you answer a question of mine."

"Okay?"

"I'll need more firm in that tone there, if you want me to speak out."

Malie gave a frown that soon faded away, but the other caught it but said nothing, and just waited. Glancing along side the girl as she glanced at her Litten when it mew at her, pushing the bowl towards his owner.

"Need a refill buddy, one moment."

Miss. Charlene held a look that Malie wasn't sure to read as, but thought nothing of it as she hailed for a waiter. The delate that was given silence was oddly thick, even for a simple question, which made the elder woman of the two perk up with even more interest. Once the waiter came and went, she finally spoke.

'Are you sensing that I don't like Psychic Types, even though it is what I aim to master?"

Taking in the small shifty movements, as Malie placed the bowl back down for Tophet filled once more with rich milky cream. Malie didn't know what to do, cursing inside her head forgetting of how in-tuned the students could be in practice, when it comes to reading people.

"Umm, w-well . . ."

"How about this? Why a fire starter if you are so scared of that type. It doesn't take much for someone to figure out what that blemish is. Tattoo or not, silly."

Out of habit, Malie covered her left shoulder of where her collarbone was showing. Sensing her stress, Tophet had his back arched to the elder woman, giving a comply warning hiss. Which gave her a bit of shock to see but leading it into a smile.

"It's very old too, by your age now and that scar, I would say you were very young when it happened, I bet you even have relatives around the age of when it took place." She witness another flinch in Malie's body responding, and went on. "It's given for us students to follow in our teacher's footsteps and be able to sense all things around us. Even if it just a greeting. You flinched when you saw me walking with my Delphox, but calmed when I recalled her, understandable, I am but a stranger to you and you need to be on your guard. Smart. Though you willed to carry with you something of a harsh physical nature in his growth, that heavily counters to your past. Not a very smart move there. Can't say brave because you hadn't him long, you also have lack the tack on the meanings of being a trainer, he is also handling an injuring so him having faith in you is not wise in accounts, and likely won't last-"

Malie snapped her eyes at the lady before, in time when Tophet gave another hiss, but she kept him at bay when she lowered down to pick him and hold him close. Letting him make himself at home in her arms. Glare still set at the moment.

"I don't mind when someone picks a fight with me, it was a given when I was young, and very curt on childish, ma'am. But you are crossing the line when it comes my family, and I mean all of my family. I can handled the warnings from them. But from you as you said, a stranger, have no right to confide my life of how it could play out. Lower your standers with me, but leave him." Malie nodded her head below her to Tophet, who with a stone face looked at the elder woman, waiting and pondering. Soon Malie spoke again, unknowingly and so soft near the end. "Out. Of. It. I think we are done here . . . she was right, I am not ready for this." With that Malie started to get out of her seat, ready to pack up and leave, before hearing the woman's voice again.

"You're mother? Was she the one to say you weren't ready and letting you carry this weight, to what? Prove something?"

The woman kept that strange look on her face, making Malie unconformable, and very much question certain choices of this woman's words. Though uncertain replied without fully knowing why felt like coming out. Feeling like a trance as she said the words, but they felt good as they left her.

"Nope. My aunt, and despite everything we have gone through from what you can see or not; is more than a mother I could ever ask for in a wonderful person like her. And the only thing she likes to prove is something only fairytales can give. Which makes her even better for me on more than half of my life I gave her. I guess your readings weren't that right after all. Might want to hit the books again once more, feeling a tad underlining if one can't find balance. As the books say anyway."

Miss. Charlene gently reached out to the girl, touching her hand, having her pause against her better judgement. Yet, calmed herself from being public rude than she already was. She let out a quiet groan when she noticed a few stares, with a sigh sat down again, having Tophet stay put in her lap, Kanoa barely moved as she had to called upon. As the kitten just looked over the edge of the table at the other woman. Malie carefully and nicely enough removed her hand from the other.

"She must be very proud then in raising as someone like you?"

"Meaning?"

"I can't quite put the words to it, but nothing you should feel ashamed about. And because of that; you win, I was never in great deal love for Psychic Types, mostly because I felt I couldn't reach those levels. Until I meant one Pokémon that change that."

Malie stared at the woman before her, calming in her seat when she was seeing very familiar eyes, that she lost count of seeing so many times. Against her better judgement asked her in kind.

"Were they important to you?"

"Very much, even after they were long gone, not human in any sense of the word but they the most I would ever met. Not even of this breed but had all the wills of one. I was drawn in and seeing something anew for the first all over again. Another chance, maybe not as close to yours, but I get the feeling. It's a wonder to no end. And that for me is how I have come to this breed type. If that makes any sense."

Tophet gave a mew, making his owner look to him, once her head was tilted down enough, he licked her nose. Letting a snicker leave her lips, and soon looked back up the other woman. Calmed once more, she placed the Litten back down to his cream, letting him have at it. While Malie pulled out her recorder and tablet once more.

"Could you repeat that last bit, I do think that would make an interesting insight for the paper here."

The older woman lost that look she had been wearing from when this started, now looking like any common person would do, as they were hanging out with friends. "I would love, too. But you must tell me more about this little one. As he lives up to his breed type, yet doesn't."

"Hard to explain. I'm just trying to figure it out myself." Malie replied back, as she again reached down to pet him, not even noticing as he busied himself to the wonderful cream.

"Wonderful. Then this is just the start."

"Is that a good thing?"

"More than you know. And in my studies, it can go up from there."

"Goodie."

After that misstep, the rest of the afternoon went well through it all. Able to get by, ending on fair speaking grounds with Miss. Charlene, though if Malie saw her again, it would be too soon for her own good. Heading straight for the center without so much a car horn to break Malie out of her focus to get back and do finishes on her paper. Kanoa going over some of the records the machine picked up from the tablet. Popping out a question now and then on what to keep and edit out, the biggest was her little out lash she did, but otherwise, the rest was golden. Following with doing scans of other work to be transfer for a later date once they got back to the center. Malie having a wide smile on her face, Tophet enjoying the lazier stroll every made, as he felt her arms slightly sway back and forth in tune with her steps.

"Kanoa, after this, feel free to send the address to Louis of where we are staying. After today, seeing a friendly face would be nice right now."

Tophet gave a mew up to her, as she glanced down to see what looked like a hurt look.

"Besides you Tophet, besides you. Sleep buddy, you had a long day and playing with Miss. Charlene's Pokémon must have tired you out at the park, huh?"

Another mew and Tophet was back to resting.

 _ **Malie, after you were done chatting with Louis. I made the bypass to send the needed information. No reply was given yet, though I would say soon, by the time we get to the center, at the most.**_

She stopped a moment at the machine's words, pausing with confusion on her face, before looking down at Tophet who was peeking an eye up at her.

"Tophet, is it just me or have I been cheated out of things counting before and just now, so like twice or something today? Or do you think it's the change of weather that Kalos has, that aunty warned me about?"

Tophet looked up to her with a slanted head, mirror confusion.

"I think for now for both our sake and likely what tomorrow has out for us; it's the weather." Malie answered herself with a nod.

The Litten only mirrored the motion before going back to resting, as Malie went to check up with the floating machine back to the center. In time before they closed for the limit opening night.


	8. Learning Some Curveballs

Chapter 8: Learning Some Curveballs

Tophet at the head of the bed, blank yellow clear eyes staring down at his sleeping owner. Tilting his head watching her turn a bit, her right arm reaching to where he was sleeping before, though deep in in her relentless dreams she didn't noticed he was missing by only a few inches away, as her face long ago dried from unknown tears. Likely from the events from before catching up on his owner. Unsaid to that felt very useless in helping. For he didn't know how to do so. Now and then he sniffed towards her, though did nothing more, glancing over at the red machine taking rest near a power outlet. A groan of vexation dispelled in his tiny chest, though from little interactions they had was bearable to a point.

The Litten rose up on all four of his legs, easing to keep pressure off his back leg, while still now those yellow eyes stare at the girl. With a shake of his head, moved to where the desk was, jumping to it with less fission of a slide, able to get a better view out the window. Giving one last look to the girl, still fast asleep, unknowingly let a sigh in relief, before having his eyes set outside. Seeing the streets below him slowly becoming lively with people heading out, a few passing cars, the sun hardly getting up pass the ocean by the time the city was already awake. Tophet watch as more humans moved around below, watching them, too bored was resting more and being close to his owner didn't seem right when hearing her light sobs as she slept. Showing emotions Tophet noticed when looking to the humans below and to his owner, that just didn't quite match in what he was looking for. Let alone in thought of what life he had before this.

His ears flicked when hearing his owner call out his new given name, having bobbed his head over her way, seeing she were slowly becoming awake. Yet, she didn't move from her spot and just softy called him over. Eyes uncertain of how to take this person's held of their being, readily with quick steps and leaps was already back on the bed. Rubbing his head against her, mewing softy when feeling her shiver a bit. No mindless reply was given, only she wrapped around the kitten to pull him closer, which he made objections of and stayed rooted there. More meows were given, as he went on rubbing his head against her chest just under her chin, minding the cord of her necklace as he did, his red furry whiskers giving some comfort near her cheek, for that it wasn't long her body went lax and back to her deep sleep.

Wanting to look out the window again, didn't feel right for the Litten, so he just curled up in his spot in her folded arm. Eyed her once more from his view, before soon falling asleep as well, light and ready in case she awoke suddenly.

Not long later of felt like a few minutes of sleep, his owner was up and awake this time. Carrying him close to her body has she moved over to the window to look out, the blanket hanging off her like a cloak. The sun higher than before as the warm beams etched through the glass. Though his eyes were on the open space of the sheet of he saw flesh of two different colors on his owner. Knowing very well and hardly showing to know what it was he saw, recalling of how scared she was when that other human ruefully pointed out. Feeling that stress come off his owner, still made his fur stand on end, which made his owner pet him in calming strokes.

"Well, looks like it's time to get this day going. You up for some breakfast, Tophet?" His human asked, he mewed his reply that to her meant agreement, as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes, letting some of the blanket to fall off her being, but she soon fixed that. While in quick steps placed Tophet back on the bed, so she could grab her folded clothes from the desk chair, steadily soon heading to the bathroom.

Once Tophet heard the sound of running water, he stretched his body out of its tired knots that were forming while he slept. Giving his ears a scratch with his front paws to wake himself and groom at the same time. Eyes on the machine when Malie called for it behind the door, having the Litten glare at it for a second before going back to tending to himself.

 _ **It is four-zero-five PM, Malie, shall I make a route of today's actives while we wait for the professor's call back? We must make haste as today seems like a short daytime than yesterday.**_

"Might as well. And check again to see if Louis got the message or not, would you please?"

 _ **I will get on that.**_

By that, Malie was out of the bathroom, dressed and still lightly damped with her hair. A hair-tie hanging between her lips has she toweled dried her hair. Walking over to the bed, taking a sit next to the still grooming Tophet, has she reached for her shoes. The pendent becoming into view as she bent over, the shine from the sun, had Tophet eye it for a moment before leaving it be. But stood alerted when hearing his owner curse, in time to see her hair-tie slip from her lips and fall to the floor, bouncing under the bed. Seeing her frown, made the kitten spring to action and retrieve her object of use. Holding it his small maw for her to take, once he exited out from under the bed.

"Thanks sweetie." Malie told him, sparing a moment of affection on his ears that made him purr, before going to fix up her hair.

 ** _Malie, I would like to inform you that Mr. Auclair has gotten word and would be here in an hour at best, would have been here sooner but I told him of your work and that likely need sleep, but he'll be here. For now though, getting some breakfast would be good, you hardly ate anything last night._**

"I had to do work, Kanoa, cut me some slack here."

 _ **If it was when we first met, I would have said nothing, but your health now is on my watch list. To that, march young lady.**_

"Oh, fine, fine be like that." Malie replied with a smirk, calling out to Tophet to have him jump into her arms after everything was taken care, and soon headed out of the room.

Upon just wandering around the city, Malie found a nice corner diner and choose to find some food, if it meant to keep Kanoa calmed from overblowing her servers again. Once seated in a secluded part of the diner's area at the front bar counter, and looking through the counter menu, Malie took her time looking through the choices, having Tophet relax in her lap. Worrying her a bit in seeing he wasn't show signs of being hungry. Choosing a light Chilean-like salad and honey covered roasted beets with water, giving the order to the passing waitress, and mostly keeping her eyes on her Pokémon.

"You okay there, buddy?" She asked in a low voice to him, who looked up at her tone of voice, bobbing his head to the side, before going to lay back down.

 _ **He is showing signs of restless, after this, we should go to the park and will surely do him some good.**_ Kanoa stated from her resting spot within the small corner of the counter, close to Malie.

Malie gave a nodded, having her food placed in front of her after a short wait. Before eating, looked down and stroke Tophet's closest ear.

"You sure you not hungry? I can get something for you."

Tophet showed no signs that he heard her or even made a complain about hearing the word food. Leaving for Malie to eat her food in silence. Now and then letting her eyes look around, in the spinning bar stole chair, carefully not to bother her Litten, as he slept. The diner had a design to it, very bright and too festive, fine oak arch ways from where she came from, and the crowd was a modest for the time of day it was. A few other customs with their friends, family, or Pokémon were scatted about in the open space. Turn her chair the other way to face the window, having a good peeking view of the Lumiose Tower, understanding very well from how the sunlight cascade around it, of how it formed a Prism likeness.

"You should see of how the tower looks at night, astounding." A voice said at her side, making her turn to face the person, and giving a smile.

"Louis!" Malie called out in joy, just loud enough for him to hear, standing up from her seat carefully with Tophet in one arm, while giving her very tall swimmer athletic friend a side hug. Soon he joined her, grabbing a menu when it was placed down before him. Malie took that chance to speak. "It's so great to see you. I thought you were going to the center for us to meet up at?"

He gave a nod before answering. "I was, but when I was passing by I saw you here and knowing what kind of food this place dishes. Wasn't hard to out two things together."

Malie rolled her eyes at him, fist bumping his shoulder near her, which made him in return the gesture.

"How was talking to Ren?" Malie asked, while rubbing her shoulder he bumped in mocked pain, a wide grin in place.

"Cutting to the point now, huh? Well, I think it went okay enough. After getting through that skull of hers of why and such, she calmed down. Happy? I don't think so. Willing to try? Well, I guess that's up when we ever join up together."

"I don't think I'll be in Kalos that long, Louis. And I am already waiting on news from the professor of where and what my next assignment will be."

"How that go?"

"It was fine, things went kind of sour, and I got snappy like usual without thinking. But somehow and I won't dare question it of how that won her over and I was able to finish the paper last night. Otherwise, I am here just recharging under Kanoa's orders."

"She might be those type that speak to people how she pleases, unless and until they show their true colors. You and I know someone very well like that. And let me guess . . . work so hard that you missed out on dinner and slept in, am I right?"

"I had work to do."

"And that is all fine and good, Malie, but you got to think about yourself at times, you never know when you might just run out of those fumes of yours and pass out."

"Big talk from someone like you, as I recall I remember you always doing something to keep yourself in shape. Skipping a few meals, too. Hello pot, I am the kettle."

Louis tried to hold back a laughter from Malie's childish voice she was using, shook it off in time when his order came up, and placed before him. Having a few bites before speaking again.

"Hey, we're not perfect."

"Ren likes to think so." Malie glumly replied, forking her beets in a cutting fashion, as using a knife with a Litten in her lap was out of the question, to slim the sizes of them before eating.

Louis gave a shrug, taking another bite of his tofu-shrimp roll sub before saying. "It's because of people like us, she hasn't done anything stupid as well . . . which by the way, is again, something you are going to ask her about when you meet up with her."

Malie nodded, finishing up her meal, pushing her plate away and pulling out her ID card. Yet, she was stopped when Louis kept her from giving it to the waitress and handed his over.

"I'm paying for hers and mine." He said, letting the waitress go on his way.

"You didn't have to do that, Louis, I would have been fine to cover it. I have been saving up."

He gave another shrug before stand up from his seat, his ID given back, as she did the same to leave. Kanoa awaken from her short rest to float out behind them out of the diner.

"Just call my good deed of the day here. You are visiting for a bit, might as well treat a guest warmly and welcome-likes here. You may know them as white knights of the golden years. Swoon yet?" Louis said, having a chuckle in his voice as he showed Malie around the city.

"Save it for Nalani, Louis, or all your good line will be hung up to dry and you hopeless. By the way he says hi and to take good care of me. Really guys, I'm not a child here."

"I'm a year older than you, therefore to me, you are a child. Making me the default boss and guide of you. Also, your height is not doing you any favors. Deal with it." Louis said cheeky to Malie, with a big grin on his face, looking down at her, while fighting with herself not to facially responded to his words. It wasn't working much to his amusement, having his eyes now land on the Litten in her arms, looking asleep, as he couldn't see the silver of yellow eyes focusing on him.

Louis held a smirk when seeing Malie tease one of the kitten's ears, having it twitch at times. Letting Tophet give a mew at her before butting his head against her hand for a better petting. Kind as the Litten was showing to his owner, the arch in the fur to the stranger did not go amiss to Malie. Though she didn't say anything once they reached the park and going a fairly quiet place for them. Louis taking his time to let his Pokémon out, which the Froakie from the first time they met and two other ones, as Malie removed her hoodie to use as a blanket to sit on the grass, having it on the side for Tophet to still use hood-flap he wanted to.

Malie rested on her legs, folded inward for her hands to rest on top of her knees. Keeping her at the right height to meet one of the Pokémon Louis owned. She held out her hand when the quadrupedal, goat-like Pokémon came near. Remaining very still though her eyes were filled very giddiness. Its white face with a brown blaze going down to the muzzled sniffed her hand, rubbing its short blunt black horns against it, so she could pet it. The round black nose was cool to the touch as it had its eyes shut in bliss from the scratches behind the ear it was getting.

"Skiddo seems to really be taken with you."

"Friendly."

"Like that with just about everyone it meets." Louis said with a grin, before sitting down on the ground next to his Froakie, eyeing over to his other Pokémon, a small light purple pile of goo, moving around the open field of the park and happily munching on flower petals.

"How did you get a Goomy?" Malie asked, trying to keep her thrills in tack, and she gently called for the little one to snake its way over to her. Almost squealing when feeling the slimiest of its body.

"A friend of my dad's. He's been trying to get in good graces with me for a while now and just, I guess, hasn't been taking a few things well as a result of Goomy and an egg back home."

Malie confused about his choice of words, had to ask. "What would that be this time? He's taken everything else so well from you. what broke the bow this time?"

As she waited in kind to Louis's reply, having the Skiddo going over to his side and laying by, as the Goomy found a new patch of leaves to feast on. Froakie at the time moved almost out of view, Malie quietly asked Tophet to go keep eye on him. Not much of dismay came from the Litten, giving a light purr when rubbing against her none-slicked up hand that she used to pet him up from his nap, having him go rush off to keep the Froakie company, and silently to herself out of trouble for both of them.

"Well, I asked about some things a while back, about when I getting my ID card all set up . . . and things just kind of . . ."

"Blew up?" Malie guessed, with a worry look at her friend.

Louis gave a nod, having a heavy breath leave his body before going on with a reply. "Yeah, something like that. Wasn't too bad, but I guess there is some bad blood there. I guess to him, it might have been too much and he's been going overboard on trying to apologize for it. I told him there was nothing to be sorry about. Mom has too. But he's not having it one way or another."

"Are you hurt from it?"

"Over something dumb like that, no way. They have been the best parents I could ask for kid that had pretty nothing until they came along. I could never be tired of them, even if I tried." Louis said with a smile, though it was small and fading, the words were very honest from how his lit up when talking about them.

"Then just tell him that."

"I have."

Malie let a sigh slip out, looking away from her friend, lost in thought. Unsure what to say at that moment of time, though that didn't Louis to keep going.

"I do think that soon, he'll know. I have been taking really good care of Goomy and an egg that's at home right now, before that, when I got Froakie. Since given to me, to prove that I don't hate the guy and I think he's getting the message. Slowly, but I think he'll get it."

"Well that's good."

"Hey maybe, there is something you could do to get me out of this sudden funk?" Louis gave a grin to her, yet Malie returned it with an unamused frown.

"I am not battling you."

"Why not? Just a one-on-one, come on. Are you saying you never wanted to knock me down a few pegs?"

Malie kept her frown as she stood up, call for her Litten to come back when she saw him going too far away her liking. Before glancing back at him, to say. "No, never. But I won't do it and I can't anyway. Tophet is healing from an injuring. Nurse instructed to wait at least two weeks before even thinking of letting him on the battle field. Besides, I told you, I would only battle if I have too."

"It's no good if you are not ready for it. Come on, let me help you help here, I said I would support you and this is just a good time for it. I'll let you barrow one of mine to use, if anything, just to get the feel of it. I doubt we'll get any criterial hits off each other anyway. Come on, Malie, I'm throwing you a bone here."

 _ **The professor did say that if you could, don't be afraid of getting your toes wet.**_

Malie looked over to the floating with a glare at the ready.

"Who's side are you on here, Kanoa?" Malie questioned, a deep frown in place on her lips.

 ** _The one that helps you. I will be by your side to help if you need it. Be calm, Malie, nothing bad is going to happen. You know how Mr._** ** _Auclair is and likely of how he treats his Pokémon, right?_**

"That doesn't make things easy here though."

"Then just baby steps." Louis reasoned with her.

"How?"

"One of us goes on the defense and the other does attack moves. Then we switch. Simple and easy, and something you are going to love; you can call the shots here Malie. If you done with either or if it becomes too much, we can stop whenever you ready. How about that?"

Malie looked to Louis, with eyes very uncertain and her body slightly shaking at the thought still. Her body stiffen when feeling something rub against her leg, eyes down casting rabidly and calmly just as quick to see it was Tophet, trying to comfort his owner when feeling in distress. Her body though wasn't done shaking and look back at Louis, looking ready to bolt at any time.

"Promise?"

"Malie, girl, come on. This is me we are talking about here, we're friends to the end, and you know it. Now stop with the mushy stuff and take the chance here."

"M-may I use Skiddo then?" Malie asked, letting the frown fade when hearing his last chiming words.

"Sure."

With that the two prepped up, one on each side with their Pokémon of choice. Malie on one with Kanoa and Skiddo, while Louis had Froakie at the ready. Over and off to the sides where the mock battle area choose to be, Tophet and Goomy sat and looked at their owners. Tophet keeping a hard focus stare on his owner, watching her moments for anything in signing she was ready to leave at any time. Goomy on the other hand blissfully gave cheers to its owner in hopes for a good mock battle.

"Do you want to go over the rules once more or are you good?" Louis asked.

Malie stiffen in thought, before giving Kanoa a glance, in replying back with. "I like to have Kanoa run down some of the moves your Skiddo knows, before going, if that's okay?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks!" Malie quickly called out before turning to face Kanoa and willing without a stutter low saying. "Okay, give a speed down here, Kanoa."

 _ **Skiddo. The Mountain Pokémon. Type: Grass. Weight and health are at a high stander. Basic and most used moves it knows is: Tackle, Vine Whip, and Razor Leaf. It is has also learned Protect and Grass Knot by means of Technical Training. Would you like your opponent's Pokémon scan too?**_

"Make it quick." Malie said shush tone to the other, which the machine comply in matching when given.

 _ **Froakie. The Bubble Frog Pokémon. Type: Water. Weight and health are a fair stander. Basic and most used moves it knows is: Bubble, Lick, and Quick Attack. Technical Training has it known of Dig and Smack Down.**_

"Kanoa, I'm in trouble. Type carriage not withstanding aside from this."

 _ **Say that after the battle, Malie. As your Dex, I have the most promising view in you, that you will do fine.**_

"Are you ready?" Louis called out in question, small smile in place when seeing Malie turned to face him, still ready to bolt yet gave a nod. Following up with. "Okay, then the battle starts now! Froakie, use Quick Attack!"

 _ **Malie, do it now!**_

"D-dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Malie shouted, having the Skiddo able to miss the attack by an inch and sent a whirlwind of sharp leaves going towards the frog Pokémon, which dodged it with ease.

"Thought you wanted to play defense on this?" Louis called out in shock but very pleased on her fast thinking. Froakie and Skiddo able to get back to their center spots, awaiting the next commands.

"I am, just keeping the distance at this point. That's defense isn't?"

Louis's smile turned into a smug grin, before answering. "Very funny there wise one, okay, you ready?"

Malie gave a collected as she could nod.

"Froakie use Bubble!"

Froakie's cheeks puffed up and ready to release a swarm of bubbles at the Skiddo, coming at it like missiles.

"Protect!"

In time a see-through green tint shield formed around the goat, letting the shield take the damage, all the pressure from the bubbles was enough to leave an indent into the ground around the Skiddo. It was enough to rattled the poor creature for a moment, before able to stand ready, body arched for anything to come. When Louis shouted for second try at Bubble. Malie thought quick for Skiddo to Vine Whip the first few bubbles and dodge the rest, during that move, some of the bubbles were sent back at Froakie, knocking back even farther away from Skiddo. True as Malie said, keeping the distance with at least this Pokémon of Louis's was the best bet in at least lasting longer. Eyeing the timer for a moment, was a wrong choice as Louis used that in calling on Froakie to use Smack Down. Laying the goat on its side for a moment.

"Skiddo! Are you okay?" Malie was about to rush to where it was, but Louis stopped her with a firm and even voice.

"Malie, in the heat of any battle, you do not leave your post. It's okay, look."

True to his words, the Skiddo shook off the attack, giving Malie a chirper glance before getting back into battle ready. Malie took a calm breath for herself, kept an eye on what the next move would be. Another Quick Attack came, Malie choose this time to let Skiddo Vine Whip, but close to its being like a different change of shield, striking around where the Froakie couldn't reach, resulting for Louis to call it back when seeing the damage it was taking. Louis despite the stone wear of his face, he was very much enjoying this fight, a style not much to his liking but enjoying Malie slowly getting into this, that is until Froakie did a solo move without its trainer commands, doing Dig, and hiding somewhere under the ground. He groaned at his starter's misbehavior.

Malie didn't think much of it and had the Skiddo ready, setting up the Vine Whip again, though from where the Froakie came from, surprise both the humans. The Froakie popping right out in front of Malie, some of the loose ground smacking hard against her from the jump force, before attacking the Skiddo from behind, in terror she jumped back, her body lopsided from the change of balance and fell to the ground. Louis cursed, shouting for his Froakie to come to his side and saying the battle was over. Rushing over to his friend, shaking like a leaf, her eyes staring ahead of her, though she wasn't much looking at anything.

"Malie, hey, it's okay. Are you alright, hey, calm down. The battle is over." Louis said, in a light hush voice, hovering his hands above her shoulders, not sure if to grab or not, to at least stop her from shaking.

Tophet stepped into action, giving a low hiss to the Froakie, that from where it was standing was lost on what was going on. Though glared when the kitten hissed at it before Tophet rushed to his owner, but was stopped by Kanoa. Leaving for only the two humans at bay with themselves. The Litten watch helpless again as he watched his owner be tended to by the other, who was gently brushing the dirt off her spaced out face.

"Malie, can you hear me. Come on, don't get lost in that brain of yours, come on." Louis pleaded, rising a hand on her shoulder closest to him, his eye twitch in pain that came, by watching his friend flinch away from his touch. Though in some form of luck for himself, she wasn't pushing him away, in that he pulled her close to his body, shaking still but not as worst as before.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the center. Up we go." Louis said, not even bothering to ask if she could stand, had her up in his arms. Legs folded over one arm, while keeping her back up with the other, her head up against his shoulder. While her arms folded neatly in her lap, eyes still staring out to space.

 _ **I'm afraid the center will be closed by the time we reach it. There is a night shift but they have a law-bine rule of not letting anyone in after ten. Room accounted for or not. I looked into the data on that, I would not risk anymore trouble, if you please.**_

"It's that late already?"

 _ **If she hadn't slept in as long, you two would have met up sooner. Forgive her on that. No Tophet, stay here.**_

Louis turned to see Tophet trying to get pass the floating the machine, clearly showing the signs of distress from the outcome of his owner. Hissing and clawing at the machine when it pushed the Litten further away when seeing the kitten got too close for the machine's liking. Louis looked back at his friend, still zoned out, before straightening her in his hold. Turning to face the floating Dex that was low to the ground, to keep the Litten in check, hissing and all.

"Come on, if I can hail for a cab, you guys can stay at my folks' place, it's closer. They won't mind, we got plenty of room. Let's go."

 _ **Thank you, Mr. Auclair. I'm sure if Malie was not in this trance she would say it too.**_

He nodded in return, swiftly making his way over where her hoodie was and placing it over her body with ease. Making haste to withdraw his Pokémon. Recalling of Malie said about her starter, and finding no spare Pokéball anywhere for the kitten, looked to the machine and said. "Will the Litten be okay to walk until we can hopefully get a cab?"

 _ **His heartrate is quite high, I very much doubt he can feel any pain at this moment. On one good news, I can sense that Malie's heartrate has slowed down, though she is still shaking. I am her Dex, what I am to do here, Mr. Auclair?**_

"You're her Dex, what would she want you to do if she isn't here or asleep?"

 _ **Keep a watchful eye on her or if I am charge of her Pokémon if she is away for a short time, I keep an eye on them. For that's my manual states. But they are both here and both in distress.**_

"I got Malie. You trust me, right?"

 _ **As much as she does for you.**_

"Then she's in good hands. I'm sure she'll be upset to know if you didn't keep an eye on the kit though, right?"

 _ **Understood. Updating that into personal information now.**_

"Good. Let's get going then." Louis said, moving again once more as he walked on, careful of the young girl in his arms, mindful to know he wasn't alone with a Dex and Pokémon following him, right up to where he was hailing a cab to pick them up. Muttering to himself to her. "It's going to be okay, Malie. It's okay."

"Papo . . ."

Louis eyed his friend when he heard her whisper, childish and light that tone was, thinking she was back. Yet, those eyes were still lost and very dim of light within them. It made his hold on her, tighten with expanding worry, as a cab pulled up, and having the driver take him back to his family home. Letting the silent in the cab fill the air around them. The cab driver peeked through the rearview mirror to the crowd he could, asking if everything was alright.

"Yeah, my sister just had a scare at the park is all. Could you drive a bit faster though, please. Having her small places for too long doesn't her do much good at night." Louis fibbed a bit, glad to see the plea was enough at the moment, before the driver could pry anymore.


	9. Running To No End

Chapter 9: Running To No End

 _A foggy blur as it was, long in thick of the woods, with only a untamable rising glow of spreading amber, clashing against the greens of the forest as the blue waves do to the grainy white sand. Alone and lost, while the linger feeling of being followed never dying. A heart pulse racing loudly in the ears, louder than any drum, screams and crying echoing through out the forming ash wastelands. Running, to get away, before feeling a sudden weight of something unknown. Heavy and coarse, rivulet with searing conflagration spreading, deliquesce, lacerating flesh as if it was brittle vellum. With only the need to get away from this pain, to get away as quickly as one could, but the weight of the burning object wouldn't budged. When everything felt lost, what the eyes saw before going dark, a tall figure with infernal eyes with a large unguis rushing down to the person, only hearing a snap, and the pain worsening than every before. A black distance world all that was left to be seen and nothing more._

Eyes blinked softy, wincing when blinding lights hit against the thin lids. Malie gave a hush groan, holding an arm to block away the gleams, slowly rising from her resting place. Taking in quick action of sitting up from the bed, fighting off the slight dizziness that rutted her body in a nausea notion, and rushing over to shut off the lamp that was by her. Brushing away her wild dark hair out of her face, soon looking by the digital clock that was by the lamp on the side desk by the bed, with not much moonlit light coming from the thin drapes of the window not far away. Very early into the night it would seem, around close to three in the morning. Unknowing as she set up straighter in the bed, rubbing her shoulder that pulse in phantom agony.

Though as she look around the room, it was slowly coming to her that where she was, made her stiff in worry for a tad, before she heard beyond one of the doors were voices. Two very familiar from the clutter outside it. Carefully Malie rose out of the bed, seeing that she had a long sliver tee-shirt, a picture of a victory posing Machop on the center of it, falling all the way passed her knees. The weight of the pendent still there around her neck, under the shirt. Rickety in a few steps, willing a throbbing jolt running through her head away as she did, taking a few breathes before patting gently towards the door. Leaning heavily against the wall by the door, as she open the door with nothing but a tiny clink of the door hinges pushed upon.

Malie squinted her eyes when more lights came through as the door open, the hallway lights hanging from the ceiling, glancing to where she heard the voices. Willing her step towards to the sounds, using bare areas of the walls that weren't covered by hung paintings or a short table nearby, running a hand through her hair to sooth herself by the time she saw her friend and a woman by him.

"Louis, you better tell me what is going on?" The woman asked, firmed and very upset about something. Her fine thin fainted painted blushed lips in a frown, while her arms crossed in anger, her dark pencil shirted, red rose sleeve suit clashing well against her taunt dark skin. Her light brown hair tied in a messy but functional bun, while spare wavy bangs framed her face, her dark eyes glaring of suspicion to the young man before her.

"Can I just say that I was honestly surprise that you have been home early from work. Also if I never said it before, you are a wonderful, beautiful, very rational, and so smart mother one could ask for. Just please be quiet, mom, you might wake her." Louis stalled, trying very much to come up with an excuse.

"I'm just concern on why you're friend is here and in this state and why I shouldn't call her family, Louis. They have a right to know about this." Louis's mother answered in cornered.

"Nightly evening, Mrs. Auclair. Don't mind your son that hard." Malie taking the risk of being known, as she understood what was now going on, trying to help out Louis. Finishing her reply with. "I just haven't gotten use to the weather here and the chill got the best of me, that's all."

Louis followed along quickly. "I didn't want to bother her family with something of a slight fever. I was going to get some night sleeping pills to help after she woke, speaking of it now, I better go get them now. Come on, Malie, I'll show you where they are in case you need them again."

In quick steps, Louis was at Malie's side to lead her in a covert way of helping her, leading for his mother to see she was just fine and nothing more than what they told Mrs. Auclair. Who still watched them leave the living room, her frown never moved an inched, yet inclined to believe them for now, as she went off to change and get ready for a late night. Back with the other two, finally making it to the bathroom, Louis eased Malie down on the closed lid toilet seat, for ease to shut the door behind them. Giving a sigh of relief, yet he still rummage through the wash mirror cupboard for the medicine.

"Sorry for the trouble. I didn't think something like that would trigger me so bad, just you know, never happen before or even that harsh on me." Malie mumbled, her face resting in her hands, willing a shiver away. Giving a ticked response of feeling his hand on her expose right wiry shoulder.

"Same here. You're okay now though, the slight fever was no lie on the other hand, and despite looking like the undead right now. I got your clothes in the wash, so don't mind wearing that until they're done. You'll heal up fine, here." Louis said back, willing a smile to her, as he handed her some pills. Running the sink to fill a paper cup of water afterwards. Handing it to her, the moment she took the pills and sip the water quickly to swallow the pills easier. Once she handed the cup back, he tossed it in the trash to say. "Luckily, you should be fine now once the medicine takes hold. Though, I got to say it; rest more to get those horrid bags out from under your eyes and have something to eat." Running a teasing finger over the deep bruise-like half rings under eyes, glad to see Malie lopping a grin back, pushing his hand away with a roll of her tired eyes at him.

"Soup?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can find some, and if not I can go out buy a few cans if that's what you are feeling up for?"

"Anything else and I think I might blow up. So yes, just the soup would be great. But it's too late at night to go out anyway, don't bother with it if comes to that."

"Nah, it's fine. There's an twenty-four hour outlet market less than two blocks from here. No problem. The city might look big but everything is pretty close, once you pretty much become an Durant through it all." Louis cleared with her, as he carefully got her back on her feet, minding of where she rocked a tad to hard on her footing. Opening the bathroom door, peeking out to see it was just the two of them, and ushered her back to the room she was staying, pausing for a moment to turn on the lights.

Malie flinched from the sudden brightness.

"Just ease yourself there." He told her, guiding Malie back to the bed. Getting her back under the blanket and pulling up to her chin. Once she was settled back in, Louis slumped in the chair that was by bed, aside close by the side desk.

"Where are Tophet and Kanoa?"

"I showed Kanoa the books my mom owns for her to look for, she wanted to some research updates while you rest. Tophet has been with my little brother to keep him busy. I needed it so I could get you all settled in. Your kit was not having it though and just scratch me up." Louis said, showing his left leg to Malie, rising up his baggy pant cloth leg. But finished with. "Yet, the moment my little brother woke up from his nap, Tophet calmed down when Henri called out when he saw us and warmed up pretty quickly to him. Fan of kids isn't he?"

Malie shrugged before saying. "Don't much about his background and what the kahuna told me when Tophet was staying on his fields is that he enjoys playing with kids, and pretty much calm with them. I know from the books that certain Pokémon will be attracted to children because they lack what adults have in preeminence and such. Reason why he was so taken to his trainer before me."

"Well that explains a little bit there, you do have that kid-likeness at times, must be why he's so taken with you, small fry." Louis said with a sly grin, weakly blocking an equally weak smack from her, before he followed up with. "Don't move around so much."

"Don't give me reasons to do so." Malie pouted to him, already feeling the headache coming back, and already regretting of how childish that act she pulled. Holding back a groan from when she saw a growing smirk on his face.

"You make it too easy at times."

Malie just pulled the blanket higher and turned away from him, letting the groan be noticed. Hearing him give a huff a laugh, rose up from his seat. Patting her shoulder for comfort, before heading out the door, calling out that he would be back soon. She remained still in that spot, before sitting up when hearing the door open, thinking it was Louis coming back to make one last remark at her, but seeing a child, to older then five before her. Wearing matching short sleeve top and lengthy bottom Butterfree pajamas. His electric blue eyes staring at her, short to the ear wild blonde hair sticking up at angles, holding a certain Pokémon in his pale arms. Tophet being held by his middle, his lower half hanging, while gently holding onto the boy's arms, pointed ears flatten by the kid's chin as he leaned into the warm fur. The Litten giving a purr when seeing his owner looking awake.

"Hi Ma Leelee." The young boy whisper his greeting to her, making her give a smile, while she beckoning the two over. Another whisper left the boy's mouth as he moved closer to the bed, Malie gently rising the two up to sit with her. "Lue went out, mommy went to bed. She told him and you to stay out of trouble and that daddy would be home later in the morning. It's nice seeing you, Ma Leelee."

Malie giggled to how the boy tried his hardest to pronounce her name, though still young, give a good try. And in her reply. "You too, Henri. Though, wishing it was under better reason."

"Lue said not to talk too loud because you have a head ouches, is this quiet?"

Malie gave a nod as she leaned back into the headboard of the bed, watching as Henri moved closer and rested near her shoulder, letting loose his grip on the Litten as it pounced to the far end of the bed. His owner gave him an uncertain look, though made no move to call him over nor did he make a move along her in return. Curling at the far end, facing them, yet Tophet's eyes were hardly even slits looking right at them in his façade sleep.

"Your Pokémon is very soft and warm. When I am old enough to do think I could haves one like him?"

Malie glanced down at the child, uncertain yet regretful of how the words were formed as she asked him. "Would you want a fire type?"

"Does it matter?" Henri asked back, looking very confused of the question.

"Not at all. You would have to come my reign though as he's the fire starter for Alola. Can't really find his species anywhere else at the moment."

Henri gave a nod, though inside Malie doubt really understood what she meant, but didn't pry as she and him relaxed on the bed together. Enjoying the silence and happy to feel that the headache hadn't worsen from since Louis departure. Though Malie had this inky feeling about why Henri was in the room with her, and wouldn't ponder on it a second longer.

"Want me to read you a story?"

Henri looked up at her with a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go find what book and we'll read it in here, okay. But be quiet and don't wake your mother, she is very tired right now."

Henri gave a nod and rushed off, likely to his room in search of a book. He was careful of closing the door behind him in thinking it would give her enough rest, for when he came back. Leaving Malie and Tophet alone in the room for a moment. She didn't make a move or a sound to him, just stared at him, thinking of why he had been acting so odd, nothing really was coming to mind. Breaking down anything possible reason for very aloof style all of sudden. Malie coming to the terms she was going have to figure that out while they were Kalos for the timing being. Already against the ideas of calling up the professor or even her aunt. Recalling at times of how her aunt's Comfey would be like at times with her. There was no need to send worry, this is her starter and she was going to find out on her own. For both of their sakes if anything to make this trip bearable.

"Yep, one tough cookie." Malie said fondly, giving a matching stare of that tone to Tophet when he heard her voice, lifting his head up to meet her eyes. A slight pause before he went back to his sleep.

Soon Henri was back with a thin book in hand, dashing over to the bed, with only a slight tug up to get on the bed himself. Handing the book to Malie the second he sat next to her. Waiting to open. Not a pause in her motion, flipped the cover to the first page and begun.

Later on through the day, Henri was fast asleep by the time Louis came back with a bag from the market. Louis taking care of Henri, putting his little brother back in his bed, and having Malie join him in the kitchen. Louis busied himself with strumming the soup and aftermath clean up, while Malie stared out the window, watching the sunrise having her mind wander off on her for a while. Silently at times willing her headache to go away.

"Where is that mind of yours running off to now?" Louis asked, placing a bowl of warm soup before her.

Malie looked to the meal in front of her, smiling. "They have carrot and tamato berry soup here, never thought they would."

"The markets tend to get a lot of things imported. One store started and the next thing people knew, it was just a treasure trove in a matter of three short years."

Louis soon followed up just a shrug after what his statement, leaning against the counter, mindlessly joining on the wonderful sunrise with her for the time being. Malie making good time with her soup, cheeks heated red because of the hot soup. Giving her some color back and letting the throbbing pain finally resting enough, where it wasn't too bothersome. Once she was done pushed the bowl away and was about to get off the chair, but was stopped by her friend as he handled the dishes.

"Don't move around so much." He said, heading over to the sink to finished up cleaning. "Just sit back, Malie, there is no hurry in anything right now. So would just-"

"You asked before of where my mind was running off to." Malie told him.

He gave a nod, looking over his shoulder to see her leaning widely against the counter, arms holding up most of her body as leaned in closer to him, bending a bit over the counter now. Feet barely on the ground before they were matching eye line.

"I was running to no end and I think I know where I want to go."

"Sure you think that's a good idea, take it easy."

"I will. And then after I get my next assignment from the professor. Wherever I am heading to next. Do you maybe, want to . . . tag along with me?"

Louis by now was rubbing his hands dry with a cloth, giving Malie a raised eyebrow to her, unsure of how to reply back her, but he did enough to speak up.

"Where is this all coming from?"

Malie had a wide smile on her face, when seeing she had spark some curiosity in his eyes, quickly replying back with. "No idea. Yet, it felt really good to let out."

"Why?"

"I can only I'll be fine for so long, before I know it, I have bitten off than I can swallow. It's a mistake and I have to try not to repeat it ever again. So listen, because I honestly know next to nothing on battling and much need the training, what happen before at the park showed it, it was a wake up if anything else, and I can't let that be where it ends on. Books and videos can only take one so far. Kanoa can only help so much. I love that machine to bits but even she's got limitations that she would never relies if right in front of her. Tophet is going to get better and once he does, we need to be able work together, but what is holding back is who he and I are. One thing I noticed he and I share, is that we don't know how to work with the unknown. He had a bad trainer before me and I think he's starting to see something in me he can't trust. I can't stand the thought of him thinking ill of me, he's family to me, even if he hasn't been around that long. I took him as my choice anyway despite issues he is seeing of me, as well ones I must come to terms with, and I am going to right for him, and me. Louis, you said you got my back . . ." Malie rambled on after that, having her friend moving around the counter and standing by her, grabbing her the shoulders to quiet her and then have her face him.

"And I meant that."

"So, would you, my dear and close friend Louis D. Auclair come join me on a journey."

"What kind of journey?" Louis asked, smirk in placed, which was returned gratefully back from his small fry friend.

"Well, it's a journey, Louis. Can't really name it anything of what it is was at all; if you haven't taken it, yet."

"True." He answered, and within a heartbeat said more. "Alright, I'll come along on this madness with you."

"Really?"

Malie spoke out so hopeful, Louis could keep a chuckle from leaving his being. Yet, he was able to reframe himself long enough to say back.

"Only because I could never think of how else to do something like this myself or let alone, thinking the worst that could be of it. So you got more guts than me at this moment."

Malie smiled at him, saying. "Wasn't for you and your Pokémon, I wouldn't have thought about this at all. So thank you."

"In that case. You are welcome."

"Wipe that smug off your face, it won't do you any good." Malie said, heading back towards the bedroom to finish up on resting.

"You'll have to fight me on that."

Malie gave a smirk over her shoulder and said. "Well, I do like a good challenge in all fairness. I'm making up for what happen before, Louis, it'll be different. Promise."

"If you can knock me down a peg, I'll believe you."

"I don't plan on doing that to you, Louis, ever. But I do plan on trying something new while off the islands and this it is . . . I just don't know what is it but I like it of what it could be. No more on talk and all action from here on out. I wish to explore more about it. Having you along doesn't make the weight so hard to carry. Again, thank you." With those last words, she was gone from sight, leaving only a sublet click from the door was left.

"You're welcome, but I guess I could say same about you too." Louis replied softly, doubtful she caught it as he turned to look out the window, smirking at the wild fiery colors that took the sky of the rising dawn.


	10. Going South

Chapter 10: Going South

In the following hours of the new morning, Malie headed back to the center to gather her things and awaiting for the call from Professor Kukui. Once everything was packed up and books set for being taken back to the library, was around when Kanoa got a warning that Kukui was waiting. Malie rushed out of the room quickly and heading over to the phones, dialing up his number. In a matter of seconds, his face was shown on the screen, greeting her warmly, even though by the late hour his being was begging for sleep from what Malie could see.

 _"Alola Malie, from how bound you look. I take it you are ready for your next assignment. What I'm saying, yes you are."_ Kukui muttered out, grin in place, as off screen tapping could be heard, while his eyes looked above where the screen Malie used could not see.

"Yes. Alola to you too, sir. Did all the proper paper work make it to you safety?"

 _"Doing some last readings on it now. Impresses to see on what given, proud of you, kid."_

"Thank you, sir."

Another set of tapping happen, Malie awaited. Her spare hand fiddling with her pants leg. Keeping calm seemed to be more of chore that was given. Hearing a sigh from the professor wasn't anything to worry about, as seeing it was night, was the likely outcome of Kukui's lack of energy he normally had.

 _"You're next assignment is in Ambrette Town, there is a lab there that has a full log on fossil research there."_

"Fossils? Odd, but what for? Alola isn't much known for that, sir."

 _"Well, that's the thing, cousin. It's just like that, Alola doesn't have much background on fossils on the islands and by honest know-how isn't even enough to start a class for future trainers alone. Anything you are able to bring back, will hopefully give the school a chance to open up a small class or even a lab here for funding subject matters for just that. One of the workers there has been grateful enough to open a spot to give a tour and details. With any kind insight this could bring, we'll be on par with some of the labs from other areas. I was hoping to have another student do it on the moment I gotten word of this, but they choose to do something Kanto instead. With you in the area and so far the nearest one as of now. It's perfect."_

"I would have to agree with you on that one, sir. Honestly not a subject I enjoy all that much, but I will gladly take it."

 _"Great. Have your tech ready for the download questions and image details needed. It should only take a week or so to get there. I already warn them of the delay there could be, in case something comes up. So don't rush yourself."_

"Of course."

A few more taps were heard, before he spoke again. _"One last thing to bring up. When you can, stop by Shalour City. A breeder friend of mine has been kind lately, branching some of his practice business, and letting new trainers adopt Pokémon newly hatched or in need of a home. Not that you have to go there, but just putting that out for you."_

Malie gave a small smile to that, before replying with. "That's very nice. I'll have Kanoa put that in her planner."

 _"Thinking about it now; how has your starter been in your care?"_

The young woman, glanced at her side hip pocket, where in the pouch lied the holder for the Pokéballs. Trying not to frown at the sudden thought rushing through her head, soon looking back at the professor.

"I guess well enough."

The professor had a glum look etched on his face, but choose not to pry on the matter further. Leaving it at that, before wishing her well and calling it a night for himself. Leaving for Malie to hang-up, concern echoing loudly from her eyes, getting up from her seat and swiftly heading back to her room to gather her things. Kanoa right behind her every step, not saying a word. Sparing a moment at the front desk for Kanoa to get the much needed data implanted beforehand. Resting and solar charging in her bag. It wasn't long before they checked out and headed to the library.

Passing through one of the shopping areas, was when she met up with Louis, doing some last minute buys. Louis caught sight of her first, having her wander his way through the thickly crowds. Careful as she could be not to drop any of the books. Tripping at the last few steps, though able regain her bearings in time by the few inches between them.

"Got enough books there?" Louis asked, good nature smirk on his face as the two passed by some vendors.

"Just some light reading. I wanted to make sure I return these ones without trouble."

Louis gave a huff of a laugh to her but said nothing as they walked in the direction of the library. Though now and then, he would catch her glancing at some of the stores. Mostly those that sold bags.

"You could just buy one, you know? Enough with the window shopping."

"I don't see a reason at the moment to do so, once I return these. I won't have carrying problems."

Louis rolled his eyes at her tone, but didn't a make word on said issue she was choosing to ignore. Though, in a quick grab, he got most of the heavier books out of her hands. Malie was going to say something, but once glance back him, wearing the face of something readily with a comeback. Silent herself as they kept moving along. Two stops later, they were back at his house, greeted warmly by his little brother.

Louis lifted up his brother with ease, holding him close on the welcoming hug. Henri giving a happy yelp of greeting to Malie, though her grin didn't last when he spoke.

"Where's your Pokémon? I wanted to play with him."

Malie gave a wary sigh before replying back with. "He's not feeling well at the moment. He's resting in his Pokéball right now."

Louis set his brother down when he heard a voice, likely his father by the low tone of it, call for him from the living room, looking at Malie, who gave a nod that he could go. Leaving her and Henri be at the opening hallway. Malie making haste on closing the door behind her, before being lightly pulled along by Henri to follow after his brother.

"Did you take him to a center?"

"I did. He's fine, just needs a lot of rest now. That's all."

Henri a little upset at the answer, but was able to go with it as they were reaching the living room. Seeing Louis and his father chatting away. Louis's mother already gone off to work as they saw her a bit before they headed out themselves.

"Pleasure to see you are doing well, Malie. How's your family?"

Malie gave a warm smile to the elder gentleman. "Very well, Mr. Auclair. My family has been doing the same as I. The farmland has been easier to tend to after the storms lighten up."

"That's good. And how are you liking Kalos so far? Must be different, yes?"

"Very. But I'm doing fine so far. Being here has a much needed breath of realization for me." Malie gave back in honest reply.

Malie however gave a flitch when feeling the intense started to play through the room, though Henri paid no mind to it and pretty was pulling at her arm to show something in his room. Comply and with a sage ration from Louis's dad, left to the two men be in the living room. Once Malie and Henri were out of the room, Louis's father turned to him, wary look leaking heavily in seeing his son trying to ignore the look. Louis on the other hand, while ignoring, was making note of certain as well of outcomes between themselves. Unsaid with words, but the feeling of ground locked hastily and breakable between them.

"Anything else you like to add that your mother left out?"

"Not anything that is coming to mind, no, why?"

Louis's father gave a sigh, taking it upon himself to have a seat on the sofa, having his dark eyes looking into his son's dark green ones. Louis stood tall and still, arms crossed.

"Would it be wise to go out there with her?"

"I would. Rather than leaving her by herself out there. Malie knows a lot of things but can't manage them well, you know that."

"I do indeed. Remember very well of a young girl and her two friends, another girl and a boy, playing in the forest to their hearts content. With no care in the world, with creatures that fiction can't contain, and then the last thing I knew, I almost lost my son and his friend paid for the price because of it. And at what cost is worth that?"

"Dad, please don't. You'll down right scare the poor girl at this rate if she heard you."

"I may not have been there at times, but I know she is no child, Louis, so don't think I am talking down about her and her conditions. And I am well aware that she can take a few hits and get back up. You on the other hand, not so much. You two might be late bloomers in this so call game of yours, but it doesn't mean your mother and I will be any less worry. Louis, I have seen many cases of people like Malie, sure son, you'll be able to find something to work around certain problems but the moment those triggers happen, you'll be on your own."

"And so will she if I don't go. At the park was a fluke, she said it herself and I believe her, I'm not going to let it get to me. In less of a week or so, Ren will be here with us, and things will be like they use to be. We need this. Don't make it big as you think it might be."

"One way or another, things are going to go south. Live in your fantasy that things are going to be fine forever and whatever happen in the past was a lie. But let me say this, you're not kids anymore and some times there are things you are going to have to walk away from."

Louis glared at his father, in return kept his father kept an eerily calm stare.

"I want to do this, dad. With or without Malie I would have done it. Yet, she's my friend and wants me around despite everything. I'm not going to push her away because of you thinking I have a hero complex or whatever you called it."

"PSTD is a normal side effect reaction for what happen to you as children and wanting to whatever it takes to keep those terries away. It would be more worrisome if it didn't happen. Just be careful. Both of you and Ren when she comes."

"Yeah, I will. All of us. I'll be sure to train Goomy to her full potential and keep the egg healthy while out there. Skiddo will be a force unstoppable, just you wait."

"And what of your Froakie? He is your starter after all or was it more to keep a friend happy?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Been a good partnership but it's only a matter of time before this fades."

Not long later Malie finally came back, holding Louis's incubator egg in hand, but Henri nowhere in sight, she quickly told them that after some play time, Henri was out like a light and is taking a nap. Mr. Auclair was grateful for that, as he had some documentations to handled, and worry free of his children around his neck was going to be a breather. Rushing out of the living and off to his private study to do just that, leaving the two friends in the room.

"Saw this in Henri's room, thought you like to make sure it was with you at all times." Malie replied with a smile, handing the egg over to Louis at the most gentle she could.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to stay a little longer or are you ready to go?"

"No, we pretty much had our goodbyes a little bit after you left. Where are we heading?"

"Ambrette Town or Shalour City. Likely the former as that is work related. The other is more of a side quest the professor wants me to choose on my own time."

"And what would that be?"

Malie shrugged, swiftly just saying it was something to mostly push her buttons and nothing more. Louis wanted to question it further, but the warning beeping from Malie's Dex within her backpack inform them of the latest time and giving it was best for them to get going. Louis leading the way but not before stopping a small vendor that was close to being calling it night, Malie going ahead and checking the bus times that lead to nearest outskirts of the city. When Louis returned he held out a bag to her. Malie gave him a look of disproval.

"Call this your first sign of training under me lead here. A trainer always makes sure they have everything cover. That means having the ways of carrying what they need. You'll pull your back out carrying everything in one bag. Just put the smaller things in this one. Work with me here, Malie."

"Your father got to you that bad, huh?"

"You heard." Louis blamably stared, letting her take the for now empty bag and having the strap settle around her waist, just on the mirroring side of her Pokéball pouch.

She gave a reassuring look, before looking back to the bus time temple.

"How much did you hear?"

"The next bus will be here soon, be ready." Malie said, before taking a seat the bench near them.

"Malie . . ."

"Only what I needed to hear. Nothing to be ashamed about. As you said: we're not perfect, Louis. Our past is our and we'll do what we can with it. Going south I'm sure is the least of our worries here."

The rumbling of the bus was coming down the street, slowing down in speed to stop in front of them. A hiss and engine steam releasing all at once.

"And what's the real worry here?"

"Ren. That's who, silly." Malie answered with a giggle and gladly enough was returned with a hallow laugh from him, and soon they were boarded the long and weathered down blue automobile heading west.


	11. Wonders and Retires

Chapter 11: Wonders and Retries

After a few hours travel by bus, stopping at random of a rural and very unkempt location. Malie not giving Louis much of reason why they got off early, but easily caught on of how the feel nature was taking over, as they wandered through the vast woodlands. Mazing their through the tall trees and lower wide shrubs, having the warm bare down on them during the highest point in the sky. Despite the slight chill in the air, the forest mixing well browns, reds, and yellows weaving with the greens of the slowly autumn season, it could have been mistaken for an late summer stroll. Out of random Malie found a place for them to set camp, she set up and got everything of her camping ready, Louis not far behind. Though he gave worry glances her way of how she was acting. Claiming it was jitters getting to her again and just wanted to relax, enjoy the outdoors before reaching the first town.

For the next two nights they had camped outdoors, near a stream that was only a handful miles away from the nearest town. Louis at times tried to lure her out if asking she wished to battle, but her excuses were more on work and study the land around them. For the time being Louis helped finding certain herbs and berries for her, until Malie just righted told him that he didn't need to help. Following up with that he could work with his Pokémon and theirs bonds, adding it was a must because of the area they were in. It was best to ready for anything. Though for how Malie was taking in everything, along with the oddness of Kanoa to float along Malie without so much a dispel of its owner's actions, Louis reframed from them picking up the pace a few times. Though around their sixth night outdoors, he was starting to crack and let it know when she came back from the stream with canteens filled with water. The slight bruises and scratches on her hands from palms to the higher parts of her wrists, he thought nothing of at first and just her pushing her body to the hilt again.

It was his answer, until noticing of how distance he saw Malie was becoming as the days kept going.

"Okay, Jungle Queen, I think you had dose of the outdoors. You got a deadline to make and you can't be slacking off now. Talk to me here, and tell me what's up now?"

Malie ignored him, as she used one of the canteens to water out a large leaf that the Goomy found. Using the water for the Pokémon to drink, while being near the warm and slightly dying campfire. She gave her friend a glance, before marching off into the woods, shouting out that was going to get more firewood.

Louis out of frustration gave a groan of the sudden change with her, rubbing his eyes as another groan ripped through his throat, wanting to scream or at least vent out was something he wanted to do. Yet, as of right didn't seem like a good idea. Being supportive was one thing. Very much watching your friend going through a slight problem was another. Though he wasn't going to involved on this one, not this time. Dark green eyes looked over the tall grass of the forest, searching to see if he could catch his friend or not. When he couldn't, he rose from his spot by his sleeping bag under the tarp tree-hung tent. Eyed his Pokémon next, calling for his Goomy and Skiddo to come with him, leaving for the Litten and Froakie at the campfire, in waiting for Malie to return.

Tophet watched as the male human left with two of his Pokémon, with an almost sleepy ease lapped up water from the leaf bowl. Before stopping once the human was gone, turning tail and rushing off to go find his owner. The Froakie at first not sure what to do, though out of wonder followed after the kitten, leaping up next to Tophet in the trees, as the two jumped from branch to branch. When the Froakie landed too close for the Litten comfort, hissed at the other in sign to back off, along with a feral growl to make the Froakie to around and likely go back to the camp. With a spare look of unsureness and repel to the kittens actions, the frog stayed close but in distance not to make the kitten angry again.

A few more jumps and they were finally passed the stream, Tophet sniffing the air to know that his owner was here for a while before taking off farther away to where the camp was. The kitten took a steady jump to the tree, a wider gap than before as thanks to the flowing riveter below them. Giving a small wince from the sudden impact of the rough bark grazing his right leg. Shook it off and continued onward, ignoring well of the other Pokémon following behind. Soon afterwards, Tophet was able to find his owner, tending to some small Pokémon, he could smell it in the air, letting a soft airy-like growl fill his body, before he choose to hide in the thicken parts of the leafy trees. Paying no mind to the Froakie that was near him, copying his actions.

Down below, Malie was tending to a nest of Oddish, Petilil, and Sewaddle. The biggest Pokémon and was likely the caregiver to these Pokémon, was an injured Leafeon. Having a bad front left paw, specked with dry blood, and a fiery temper to the human before it. When Malie was testing herself to be too close for the Leafeon's liking would head knock again her hands, using it's good paw to claw at her, yet Malie showed no signs of it bothering her. Leaving some herbs and berries for the youngers to have to keep them calm, some of them didn't mind, while at least two or three of them stared at the human, wondering what it was doing. Malie pulled a warp from her side bag that Louis gave her, using mindful, careful, and quick motions to wrap up the paw. The Leafeon put up a fight, going as far to one the closets hands to it, making Malie flinch. A whimper left her lips, but kept a brave smile on, even giving the Leafeon words that in a way gave the vibe, to show she was happy the Leafeon was acting the way it did.

One of the Petilil came closer to the human, holding one of the berries while looking to the Leafeon. Malie eyed the small one for a moment, before slowly backing away from the two. Letting the young baby Pokémon place the berry before the plant Eevee form. At first the larger creature made no move to eat, but after a few whines from the smaller one, it soon complied and ate the berry. Once all the berry was gone, Malie choose to move back and finish tending to the paw, good to see that moment between the Pokémon seemed to be enough to calm it. Showing that human wasn't there to harm the ones in anyway.

"Well, it's progress. But I'll take it as a sign and here we go." Malie muttered happily to the Leafeon, as it still head a wary glare to the human. After giving the paw a once over and setting the paw down to the ground. Having the Leafeon sniff and stare a the weird bond around its paw. Biting and licking, the taste was not pleasing but the numbness was grand against the sore paw, it to figure out what it was but the feelings made it bearable. Seeing it wasn't doing any harm as the human, let it be, finally letting its tense body relax, though a wary stare with one eye to the human never left. Malie just moving away from the next, letting the smaller Pokémon gather around the Leafeon in time when another chill rushed wind came by.

Malie took another risk and slowly raised her hand to the Leafeon. Flinching and showing that she meant no harm when the Leafeon gave a protective growl. She shook it off as it was normal for any creature with young ones around them. Still she held her hand out to the Leafeon, letting just her fingers within reach, unaware of being watch from the tress lines above. The Verdant Pokémon reflexed with a yip and bitten Malie on the hand again when seeing she was coming too close. Though Malie noted on how light the bite was this time from the others, it still drew blood from her hand, yet it wasn't as deep. Once another growl ripped through the Pokémon's body, it let her go and rested its head near the young ones. Leaving for Malie to gently stroke one of the Leafeon's ears, it gave a huff to the touch that no louder than a bark. Malie soon got to feet, after she scooted away from the nest, moving some of the parted branches and to hide the nest. The moment it was done, she rose to her feet.

"Kanoa, did you get all that?" Malie asked, the moment she was a good distance from the nest, having her machine float out of the tall shrubs, turning to face Malie when questioned

 _ **I most certainly did. I have never seen one species of Pokémon choose to take that many in their herd. Outstanding to see that many huddled together under one nest.**_

"Me too and it sure was. But I am so going to make it up to Louis after giving him the cold shoulder for this long. Deadline or not, this was something had to be done."

 _ **Indeed, shall I keep that in my data if case something like happens again?**_

"I don't think it would be happen at every open water area. So keep it wide in case of nature troubles or something like that." Malie replied back, rubbing her sore hands to push the pain away, glad to see the bleed stop and just having a dark bruise set around the teeth marks, she would have shown more worry, but was calmly reminded by Kanoa that no diseases were found and would hardly leave a mark.

 _ **And by now we are done and done. Also, Malie, maybe to make it up to Louis would to have that rematch. Your vitals have long since healed from that mishap and in two days time, your Tophet will be wanting to stretch out his battle side. One must be ready for anything, but if I may inject something here, Malie?**_

"What would that be?" Malie asked, as they headed back to camp, mindful of the river by taking a shallow end of the depth stream.

 _ **Use Goomy. And let him use Skiddo. Both of them are very young and unaware of harsh battling compare to what a starter knows. Also is that since he's been using those two much more and tending to an egg. Leaves the Froakie to its own ways, resulting in the battling style it did.**_

"Now I wouldn't call the Froakie outlandish as you did, but I would say that Louis choose him because of others and not for he was made for."

 _ **Updating it. Along with the filed Pokémon we have found here. Anything I am missing I will just look through past records on.**_

"You do that. Well you're at it, look for some berry bushes again, as it seems we hit a low and I need them in case any in our party need it."

 _ **Understood. Scouting land area, full scan will be done in ten minutes.**_

"Perfect." Malie said back, but stopped short when coming to the campsite and seeing everyone gone. Kanoa giving the scan of the area to see if the heat dents were still there and replied back to settle Malie that were just under sevens cooled.

Meaning in a way that Louis and his Pokémon hadn't traveled that far and were mostly likely just beyond a row of forest out of reach. Malie relaxed at the thought and choose to sit down on her open sleeping bag, having most of her be shaded by her tent, while dusk was coming to a close, the crackling of wood breaking under fire, and another gentle breeze came by. She turned her head when seeing Tophet and Froakie hopped down from the tree the tent was connected to, giving her a jab of scare before sending a mock glare their way. Tophet paying no mind to the face, licking his front paw to clean on of his ears with a bored look. As for the Froakie hopped closer to Malie, both not knowing they were being eyed by Tophet, who still looked as they weren't there. Froakie puffed up his cheeks and blew a few bubbles at Malie. Jolting her up a bit in her sitting area, smacking some of the bubbles away and giving a disproval huff at the frog. Once the bubbles were gone, Malie stood up and picked up the frog in one go, another blast of bubbles came from him, much her distaste of his actions. Though it would seem the Froakie was enjoying the fun. Placing him over at area where Louis's stuff was.

"You stay right there. Time out for you. Louis may not want to give you the riot, that won't stop me. I'll have you know your actions are tame to what I have to deal with. But I know a misbehaving Pokémon a mile away. Now sit and stay there."

As true to her words, the Froakie stayed in place, but that didn't stop him from sending another blast of bubbles at her. Having Malie step away from the frog Pokémon, wiping off the soapy-like froth off of her. Not explaining of the smile forming on her face, it grew larger when seeing Louis coming back with his Goomy and Skiddo. Dirtied up and roughed up from a fake battle.

"Have fun in your neck of the woods?" Malie asked, going over to her side and sitting down on her sleeping bag, folding up her hoodie as a pillow, while soon searching for something that was stuffed deeply in her backpack.

"I got to keep these two shape. What about you?"

"Exploring. Not much else, I saw some Pokémon and recorded their behaviors and it was interesting. It's going to make an interesting side paper for the professor once we get to the first town."

"Ah, that explains so much now." Louis replied back in a dry and fringe tone, nosing through his own bag for some snacks for his Pokémon.

"Umm, Louis?"

"Umm yes, Malie?"

"I would like a rematch. If you please grant that?"

Louis stopped what he was doing, turning to face and eyed her. Watching her jaggy motions when finally finding what she was looking for, slipping on the fingerless gloves over her roughed up hands with quick ease. Louis was just studying her, figuring out if she meant it or not, when seeing her gave a pointed look, did his best not to lose face.

"At this moment?"

"No. I would like your Pokémon to rest up first. As I would like to use Goomy this time, if that is alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Where did this come from?"

"Just a thought floating around me and I just choose now to say something about it."

Louis just gave a nod, going back to searching. Finally found some treats for his Pokémon, eyes widen when seeing his Froakie in the far corner of the tent outline, facing the screen sheet. Looking over to Malie who was not paying mind to his shocked confuse stare.

"Did you put Froakie in a time out corner while I was away? I thought you were out of that mother-hen phase?"

"He may be your Pokémon, but every misbehave child, human or Pokémon, I come across won't be going unnoticed on my watch. I might deal with it at home, but out here, not so much. This was just a warning at least. And it's not a phase, we're out in uncharted lands for the both of us, we have no time for others to slack off and put us in trouble. Also, he just won't stop blowing bubbles at me, I'm not a target for aim, he should know that."

Louis couldn't keep his laughter in this time, replying in a way to calm his sudden burst of chuckles. "Malie, please stop and think about your saying. Too good to be true if you tried. Shall I repeat the words of the pot and kettle or does the paths of mirror reflections fall short on you?"

"I fail to funny in my words nor on how what I stated was done back before?"

Louis shook his head, giving his Skiddo a pet behind its horns before getting up to his feet. Seeing Malie do the same, unknowing that Tophet was giving a stretch to stand on his four paws, looking uninterested at everything around. Though kept locked eyes on his owner at all times. Distance they may have came, didn't mean anything else for how they thought in the end. Tophet giving his sore leg harsh stare before looking back at his owner with unnoticed softer eyes. Short time or not, it wasn't much to say in words or even actions what could be going between the two.

"So, what I have in mind this time is some special training. I want to keep them in shape for when we head to Sinnoh."

"I take that some of these moves you don't want sharing around, huh?"

"Something like that, come on, the day is almost over and I want to see where this goes."

"Agree."

From that loud moment in the forest, lead to quiet nights between friends like it was golden ages all over for them. And what was happening, as Louis's bond with his Pokémon grew, he also saw the Malie he knew was coming back. If anything to that, he was going to savor those moments as best as he could. With Kanoa at her side, helping with quick moves and steady jabs, Malie and Goomy were holding out pretty well.

Louis with a cat-like grin place couldn't let her have all the fun, as he snuck some last choice battling moves in-between, wanting her to think out of the safety box she put herself in. Letting Goomy and Skiddo clash against each other in a fine mock battle. Skiddo indeed was getting the upper hand, as working with quick dodges and using the distance shots as Malie did before. Malie having to get close for any attacks to work, on the short, they weren't in much favor something worth it. Goomy putting it could in the limit of moves it had. Going against Skiddo's Vine Whip, Goomy responded back with great haste of Bubble to least likely as it was with Froakie. Malie thought quick and called out for the Goomy to another Tackle once close enough, only leaving a graze against Skiddo's left side. Bide was a last resort at the moment, but Skiddo was able to use Razor Leaf to knock the Goomy from focusing.

About near under an hour of the battle, is when Malie saw the Goomy withering down too much for her liking, she called off the battle. Having Kanoa go in search scan some berries, able to find some nearby and saying in rush that she would be back.

"Good try, Malie, you almost had me!" Louis called out to her before she was out of sight, a kind smirk formed a bit when seeing the kitten casing after her.

"Don't lie but thanks!"


	12. During Travels

Chapter 12: During Travels

From their last battle, Louis made sure to make it a habit to Malie to battle against him at any chance, whenever seeing that spark of her wondering to ask at all. A few hit and misses were most of the outcomes between them. Though Malie showed lack of any spite in trying to win a single battle or forfeiting midway through it. Once the Pokémon she choose the battle with gave signs of being hurt or at the slightly flinch, she bowed out without a missed beat. Louis could see the distance riles she gave at times between themselves and their Pokémon, but they never said a word as they continued to travel on.

During another stop in the woods, finding a postal sign of a weathered down map, pointed that they were nearing Shalour City, a minor short stop that the professor wanted Malie to take a quick look around, as it was very much a cheat to what the professor was planning without saying anything. Malie wasn't all that amused by his antics, but choose to play along for that upcoming assignments would go just as smoothly. Thinking to herself that it couldn't to at least check out the place, give her fossil tour guide heads up that she would be in Ambrette Town afterwards.

"Nice town this is, add some higher tempers to this and I would think this was one of Alola's cities." Malie stated, as they reached the city limits from an upcoming hill point, walking along the dirt path that scarred its way through the forest.

"I'm more surprise we were able to find the road after taking the woods as a short cut."

"We made good time from what Kanoa had set in her planner. After this pit stop and a night's rest, taking a bus to the next nearest town will be cutting our time in half."

For a short silence they walked on, minding their way through the building until coming up to a corner center just outskirts of the town.

Louis stopped, having Malie to copy and turn to face him and question his sudden lack of movement.

"Tophet will likely healed by now. You plan to battle along side him?"

Malie out of nerves rubbed her neck, biting her bottom lip in fear while her eyes stayed to the ground.

"Malie?"

"That's more on him to choose on that. Besides after your grunt training you been putting me on, I think Tophet respects you way more."

"On a training level. Trust me on this one, Malie, he adores you to a fault. You can't really bend their natures to your whim."

"I know that."

Louis gave a shake of his head, walking ahead of her, letting his departing words be. "You do. But you forget on how easily you tend to jump into things and leaving others to play catch up. Give it time."

"Wouldn't that mean our training was moot then?"

Louis looked over his shoulder to see her following close behind, her eyes linger on her pouch of where she kept her Pokéballs.

"Depends. I or anyone else can't change you and you can't do the same. You got to find a middle ground, that's all." Louis told her, as they reached the front desk and able to rent a room for two, keeping in mind to catch up on some rest. He was about to a something else, only to see Malie was nowhere around him, leaving for the head nurse to say she went ahead to the open room. Louis giving thanks and rushing off to seeing just the ends of her entering into their rented room.

Louis able to catch up and open the door, seeing her in time to release Tophet from his capsule. Not saying much to her, did the same. Letting them stretch out and enjoy the open space. Tophet was already making himself at home and sleeping on a spare pillow of likely the bed his owner was going to use. Though she barely gave her Litten a pet on the head, before dropping of her things, having Kanoa at the ready to follow back out.

"I'm going for a walk. Watch Tophet until Kanoa and I get back." Was her words and like that she was out the door again, with nothing but her floating machine, hoodie, and the side pack Louis got for her.

"Now what?" Louis muttered to himself, as he went to setting his things down. Shaking off the sudden brush off of his friend, headed over to the kitchenette and setting some bowls of the center they were staying at food for the Pokémon that was placed in the lower cupboards. Thinking that after they were fed, going to head out and find something for him and Malie to have for an late lunch when she came back.

A large bowl big enough for the four Pokémon, three of them ate happily, though as Louis eyed the Litten still in the bed looking very much asleep. Headed back into the kitchenette in search of a spare bowl. Finding one and filling it with some food, placed it in front of the Litten to eat. Though made no move to do so. The small kitten did open one eye, to see the human and bowl, turning his head to the bowl and gave the food a sniff, before curling back up. Facing away from both of them.

Louis rolled his eyes at the notion, giving the Litten a small poke near the ears.

"You two are more alike than I think I can handle. So stop making her worry and be friends again. For my sake, hers, and yours small fry."

Tophet turned his head to face the human, hissing at Louis's ending words before curling back up again. Louis just shook his head, going back to tend to his Pokémon, seeing them almost done with food. Opening up proudly to his Skiddo and Goomy to get ready for some training after a quick rest. Froakie finishing and taking an open spot near the windowsill to enjoy some heated rays from the sun. Wanting no part and taking the unsaid hint of what was to come between the three. The kitten gave the frog Pokémon a glance for a second, before going back to sleep. His ears giving an annoyance of a twitch as the male human's words were still vivid as before, giving a groan before rising from his spot and joined the Froakie at the windowsill.

Though, before Louis could take his Pokémon outside to train on the battle field around the back of the building. There was a knock at the door, which he quickly answered.

"Hello, I'm the head nurse of this center and I was told that there was a Litten in this room in need of a check up?" The kind nurse replied, with an easy smile in place at the ready, greeting Louis who gave a slight pause before saying anything back. Yet, the Litten was already at the door for the nurse to pick up and take away to the said check up, having the head nurse follow up with. "This shall only take a moment. Would like the Pokémon to be returned here or is there a certain place as of now?"

"I'll be at the battle area for training. Just drop him off there."

"Will do." And bristly in step, the nurse and Tophet were gone. Louis sparing a moment to call his Froakie to come along with them, to keep from being lonely and likely out of trouble.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Malie was taking a relaxing walk through the city. Keeping the distance spare from where she was at from the center they were staying at. Now and then, just getting lost in her thoughts, while Kanoa busied herself with updating her data on the location they were at. A few times a spot got Malie's eye and asked kindly to Kanoa to catch a certain shots out of pure interest.

 _ **Wishing for steady hands makes the enjoyment more fun, you know.**_

"I trust your judgement on this, it's fine. Come on, the breeding lot isn't far from here, let's go."

 _ **It is for your health. So onward we go.**_

Heading back to the Pokémon Center, Louis had his Skiddo practice more on its aim using Razor Leaf for distance attacks, while having Grass Knot scatter through the grounds. His Froakie jumping over most of the surprise Grass Knots, able to reflect away a dose of the Razor Leaf pinpoints. The Froakie did in next of hiding underground by using Dig. Louis sparing no time on having his Skiddo on its guard.

The wait wasn't long, before the Froakie popped out of the ground, from the rear blind left side of the Skiddo, having it's body rumbled down into the ground, leaving an indent by the means of Smack Down. The Skiddo quickly shook it off, hearing its owner call for the next attack, and charged at the Froakie by a short lived Tackle, sending the Froakie a few feet away. Giving enough room between the creatures to get their barriers once more.

When the Froakie was coming at full speed of the usage attack of Quick Attack, leaving for the Skiddo to rebuff the move by Vine Whip. Having the Skiddo rotate its shoulders quickly to strike the Froakie back in great distance. Able to make a snag for one of the Froakie's arm and fling it out farther off the battle field.

Louis was about to call of the battle when seeing that his Froakie wasn't getting up, but stopped when seeing the body fizzle away, catching on that the Froakie using its frubble mane to buy time. Looking around quickly to see that it used Dig once more and somewhere underground. Before even giving a chance to have his Skiddo ready, the Froakie smashed out of the ground, sending a wave of an Bubble attack sending the Skiddo higher up in the air.

The Froakie thinking quick, using its frubble mane to wrap around the Skiddo's waist, rushing it down to the ground, following up with a speedy Lick attack, having the Skiddo beyond paralyze warnings.

Louis gave a curse and ran up to his Skiddo, shouting the match was over and hurryingly heading back inside to have his Skiddo tending for. Leaving for the remaining Pokémon outside. The Litten watching from the sidelines along with the dozing Goomy. The Froakie unsure of how to take the win, seeing of it was going was what the trainer was asking for, yet in the end hopped off to where the other two were.

The Litten giving it an stale look, running a paw over his ear, giving a short mew to the Froakie when the frog was close enough. The response given back was a low and warning croak given back. Hopping in a quick fashion to be in front of the kitten, giving a another growl of a croak. Was about to strike but the kitten easily dodge it with ease. Inwardly happy that his back leg wasn't showing wincing results anymore. Using that notion, gave another dodge when a blast of bubbles were coming Tophet's way.

By that move, missing Tophet and aiming the sleepy Goomy wide awake and very upset by it. Tophet's fur stood up by the whimpers wrenching out of the Goomy's wide and frowny mouth. Sending a quick glare to the Froakie, before moving to the Goomy, calming it by patting on of the feelers on its head. Something his owner would do at times, in a soothing matter for either herself or the critter she was tending to, mostly himself.

So by a few pats it was working and the Goomy gave some gurgling chirps of thanks. The Litten gave a short and blunt mew in return, glancing over at the unpleased Froakie, who was now sitting by the shady parts of the trees, front legs out and statue like while glumly staring ahead of itself. Another groan was heard from its small body, though Tophet paid no mind and just kept the small dragon happy. Inwardly shaking off the slimly wetness of the Goomy's body, as it was cheered up. The Litten was taking it was a give for happiness over the sake of staying dry.

Though a sadness sneaked through his eyes for a moment, before hearing the chipper cries of the Goomy wanting to play, to which the Litten comply of doing so. Giving the Froakie one last look, giving yawl over its way, before joining the Goomy in a game of pile on. Not the most easiest game to play, between a fire type and a monster born to slippery. While they played on, the frog only stared at them very lowbrow of their childish antics. The frog's head tilted when seeing the floating machine coming out of the building and enthralled by the creatures display of fun, turning around at times and seeing a dim flash blare out at times.

"Don't feel like playing?"

Froakie gave a flinch from the sudden voice above him, having yellow sclera silted black eyes looking to the voice, seeing the female human, giving him a confused and something else that irked the frog, that his owner coddled like a cub too much for one could stand. Holding a large brown bag brimming with fruits and cans, with a slip of a groan fired a weak blast its Bubble at the girl. Letting her give out a shocked yelp from the sudden motion and cold from the bubbles landing on her. Stepping away from the Froakie, and using a spare hand to wipe away the froth from her face and upper body.

She was able to keep her stance, shoulders stiffening when hearing a hiss not far from the two, turning in time to see her Litten stop playing with the baby dragon and rushed up with a set of growls and hisses at the frog. Malie just calmed the kitten, bending down carefully not to drop the bag, giving the Litten a few pets on its slightly soak fur, sending it back off to play. She eyed the frog, seeing in time that another wave of bubbles were coming her way, and dodged them with ease this time. A playful smile was on her face when seeing the frog pout and was about to shoot again, when hearing his owner call for him.

Louis asking afterwards when the Froakie was far away from the girl. "Malie, you okay there? Sorry if Froakie was being a problem again."

Malie only gave a smile back before standing up fully to face him.

"Where have you been?"

"Just wandering around. I stopped by the breeding center of what Kukui was talking about and just worked out over there. They were down a few helpers, so I gave a helping hand. A lot of the Pokémon there were so breathtaking, I even had Kanoa update some her files on a few of them. After that, I stop by a market and got us snacks and such for when we head out on the road again."

"You're feeling chipper than normal, that stressed?"

 _ **Malie has been still feeling the offsetting of being homesick and needed something to rely more on Kalos. I was surprise as well of what certain likeness this place has back on the islands. I have welcomed it greatly into my data mines.**_

Louis stared slightly confuse from the machine's whirlwind of a reply before looking back at Malie.

"What she said."

He gave a shrug, before picking up his Froakie much to the creature's dismay of the action.

"Well that's great to hear. Though again, I am sorry for how Froakie has been acting."

 _ **They are now seven against fifteen of his Bubble attack. By my data on that it is nothing to worry about.**_

"Not wrong there, Kanoa." Malie said to the machine, before looking at her friend with a smile and coming up to him to give the blue frog a pet on the head.

Louis about to give a warning when hearing the Froakie give a low growl that followed with a nip at her hand, though once the wide lips clamped down, Malie told Louis to let the frog play it out. They stay stilled for a tad, Louis eyeing the two wary before heaving out a sigh of relief when the frog finally let go, and Malie barely having a bite mark on her hand.

"Noxi was a lot like this at first. She was hardly kind to anyone else and was hard to take care of when she was hurt, but once she bit me and saw I meant no harm, it just sorta worked out. Price to pay now that made her overly friendly with me. Though very doubtful on this one, as reptiles and most those of the lizard or even toad family are like this, but call it to just play on chance here."

"Meaning?"

"I mean by this is that you build trust by giving away something to them and maybe one day, they'll do the same. The trick is how because not all Pokémon are the same. I noticed it during our travels that a few tick differently. It has been an eye opener and well . . . just as worrying. Taking this all in has been a emotional ride to say the least."

Between the two, they remain silence, Malie trying once more to pet the frog. Resulting in another nip at the hand, though it wasn't as strong before, not even leaving grooves in the palm of her hand when she pulled away. Motion for Louis to do the same and having the calm reply of being head-butted by the creature, enjoying the treatment. The young lad gave a nod when seeing what her words were forming now.

"Weird."

"Maybe. But I find it a new kind of wonder here." Malie replied back, turning when she heard the small mews of her starter, his furry body rubbing against her in circles around her legs.

A new voice called out, having the group look to the nurse waiting at the door, stating that Louis's Skiddo was ready to be release. At that, the group started to head back in.

"So, how was the breeding center?" Louis asked, as they walked through the hallways to pick up Skiddo and go to their room.

"Fun. Though there was a chance to adopt a Pokémon. I decline the offer and made sure that the one they were going to give me, got a better home."

"What, were none to your liking?"

They made it to their room and having Malie set the bag down on the counter of the kitchenette, pulling a few items out while she spoke. "No, a few peaked my interest but it doesn't feel right if my starter isn't there with me. Besides, there is always a next to catch a Pokémon, it's just not now."

"Everyone starts things at their own pace." Louis stated, helping out with unloading the bag, finding some Poké treats and handed out some to the Litten and Goomy. The Skiddo too tired to eat and relaxing at the ends of one of the beds. The Froakie while just minding itself over at the windowsill as before earlier in the day.

"Yep, which means it's more time to spend with Tophet and be ready for anything. A nurse gave me the clear for him."

"But not right now, huh?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Malie asked, finding some of the berries she needed and a knife to cut some up to consume in smaller doses.

Louis packing some stuff in the cooling shelves of the refrigerator, having call out with. "With you? Nope."


	13. From The Past

Chapter 13: From The Past

"Ambrette Town looks like one of the coastline islands', feels like home. If the weather was only a little warmer at least." Malie stated as she and Louis were coming up a roadside hill, in open view of the town before them.

"Kalos tends to do with visitors from I seen myself." Louis replied back as they made their way down the road, glancing around the area with an welcoming grin. His smooth out face slowly turning to a smirk of glee when seeing Malie was enjoying the area as well for what it was.

Malie took a sad breath afterwards that made Louis raise an brow to it, but rolled his eyes from her following words.

"As much as the view is nice. We should check into a center. I need to get to the anthropological lab and let the doctor know that I am here." Malie stated, rushing to where Kanoa resulting of the closest one near them by the outskirts. With matching footsteps, Louis followed after.

"You can go ahead to the lab, Malie. I can sign us in and catch up with you later." Louis called out to her.

"No can do, partner. We are getting there together. Come on!"

After the check into the center, Louis and Malie had release there Pokémon to let them stretch out their legs. Tophet gave one flick of his tail before jumping onto the bed, eyeing his owner who was rummaging through her packs, gathering what she needed. Louis over on the other bed, slowly and carefully removed his egg from his large backpack, setting it on the side table, not so much a shake or blink dim happen. He had a frown from his egg slow growth, thinking that the incubator and the warmth of the bag would at least speed some progress during their travel, something would happen.

"Hey Malie, how did it take for Troop to hatch again?"

She looked up from her tablet, toeing off her shoes in swift motion to get more conformable and soon slipping off her hoodie feeling the heat of the room doing enough, the tablet light shadowing her face after she was done when looking his way, answering with a short say. "About two weeks, would have been a month if it was during the winter season, but he was breed at the end of spring. When did you get this egg?"

"About two days before I got Froakie."

"Cold weather is likely what is happen to slow the hatching, likely by the start of spring should get some kind of reaction."

"That long?" Louis whined, as he look through his bag to pull out of snacks for his Pokémon resting on the soft and large ends of his bed. Glancing over by the windowsill to see the Froakie minding himself.

"Hey, hey, those two weeks weren't easy for me you know. Do you have any idea of how tender a baby Wimpod is? I thought he was going to take off the moment he was born. Even if he did though, he was healthy and I would have let him go, if he wanted that." Malie relied back, with a fondness growing in her eyes, soon her gaze landing on her Litten, who had a tilted head her expression, but only gave a wink back, confusing the poor creature even more.

"I guess I have something to look forward to." Louis said, still not very happy by the results but was willing enough to go through with them, for now at least.

"You bet you do. By the time you take off for Sinnoh, you'll have a new partner to partake in contests with." Malie told him, going back to her tablet, rushing through snips of information on it. Giving a few taps on the recorder before removing the device from the back in testing the rang once more. Having her call out in giving the volume level checks. While having Kanoa have a small recharge by the egg awaiting to be called upon.

"Wouldn't that be nice. But what about when I think of using some native ones there, which ones would be appealing enough?"

"Wrong person to ask that, have you chat with Ren on this at all?"

"No, not really. She has been working on finding her own grove and let me tell you, that has been a trip lately. Have you called her at all?"

Malie quickly shook her head before saying. "No. Haven't gotten nerve or the insanity to just speak outright to her. I want to focus on this and not her latest fashion tips. Love her to bits, but you know . . ."

Louis just gave a nod of understanding, walking over to his Froakie to leave a small bowl of treats, before walking over and doing the same for the Litten. While in fast return, gave the bowl a sniff before ignoring it. Not seeing that made Malie frown, having her call out to her furry friend.

"Just eat a little bit, Tophet. We're going to be having a long day and every little bit helps."

The Litten's ears twitch from his owner's probing words, having a huff at her, though still went to the bowl and having a few bites.

"Speaking of that, we should do the same and then head over. I saw a vending machine, got anything in mind or free for all?" Louis asked, grabbing for his ID and making his way to the door.

"Nope. But make it fast, night is coming early and I want an easy start in this as soon as I can."

"Will do. See you in a bit." His last words, and out the door he went.

Leaving for Malie to tend to the Pokémon among her, still doing read ups and check ups on her tablet sitting cross-legged on the bed. Not even noticing Tophet climbing into the small opening to rest there, purring when he felt a few strokes on his head. Listening mindlessly to the under breath mutters his owner was doing during her check ups. Having a few slides and clicks few the peaceful quiet hotel akin room. Now and then, she would look over side of her right to the Skiddo and Goomy, cuddling on the bed across from her, rising her gaze higher to the window in seeing the Froakie looking very asleep, though a speedy weak throw of pebble food at her, barely touching her bare feet. Giving a roll of her eyes, not minding it all that much and going back to her work. With one final nod, closed the tablet and slipped it back in the larger bag she owns, leaning against the wall behind her in hopes to will her body to relax.

Not even five minutes of silence passed before Louis came rushing back into the room. All with the will of a Rhyhorn of slamming the door. Leaning against his door, plastic bag of candy bars and cans rattling along with him. Dark green eyes landing on Malie who in turn looked at him in worry.

"Louis . . ." Malie whispered, as she carefully got up from the bed with ease as Tophet jump out of her lap to do so, The Litten and Froakie watching with confusion of their owners, having her continued. "What happen?"

"Good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Good?"

"Ren is here."

"If that's the good news. What is the bad news?"

"She was, I guess you could call it talking; to Caiden and it was getting pretty heated."

"You got to be kidding me. Kanoa, wake up, we have to go now." Malie exhaled with a groan. Grabbing her things she needed, Kanoa up and floating near, slipping back on her shoes and going to the door, as Louis moved out of the way. Tophet already off the bed and following after her without so much a notion to him.

"What about Caiden and Ren?"

"I didn't come here for their drama. I came here to work as Kukui instructed, Louis. Do what you think is right to handle them, but I'm not going to waste my time on them. Though if Caiden comes within a foot of me, I might punch him." She told him, quickly nosing through the bag he was holding, grabbing what appeal to her, patting him on the shoulder all the same.

Malie then was already out of the room, Louis rushing himself to grab his things. Recalling his Skiddo and Goomy, having his Froakie following right after him when Louis didn't recall him and told to come along. Locking the room behind him and trying to catch up with Malie, who somehow was able to sneak pass Ren and Caiden with ease, as he didn't have much luck on that account.

"Louis! There you are!" The woman with wavy shoulder pass brown hair, tall and curvy body clan in a flowerily short sleeve top, flip-flops and short blue jeans, pale skin with speckled freckles seen while on her face and arms, wide and kooky dark brown eyes of the duo called out in glee, known as Ren, running up to hug him, which was awkwardly returned, eyeing the young man not far from them as they did.

"Hey Ren, not sure to be surprise or not to see you here. Why are you here?"

"Well, duh, I came because my two besties were together without me and got on the earliest boat ride here. I just got to town myself and then I met up with this trash you see here." Ren hollowed out in quick fashion, sending a stink eye to the other athletic thin man who was strolling up to them.

"Trash? Oh, watch it Ren, you could had almost hurt me there, spitfire darling." Caiden said ruefully to Ren, holding out a hand to Louis, who in less of appeasement return the shake. Caiden's light green eyes framed well on his light dark skin, perked from the motion, using his spare hand to tussle up his already wild dirty blonde hair. His words slipping out like a river. "Still the same I see, Louis." Pulling his hand back, giving it a clench from sudden pressure after having been in a tight grip.

"I'll have to agree on the same here, Caiden. Mind answering why you are here?"

The group not hinting at the low growl that came from the Froakie at Louis's feet.

Caiden had a short laugh from the bluntness of Louis's words, not even noticing the bite behind them, as he gave a reply. "Work. Kanto top researchers sent me here to look at some of Kalos's larger fossils and are designing a bountiful trade later on finds later if it goes well. And it will."

"By your daddy's funds, no doubt." Ren hissed at him, arms crossed.

"My father wants to make sure this went well and want capable hands to do so. Why disappoint by not going along with it? Besides, Kalos is a wonder of a place for knowledge, and why waste the chance of a paid vacation too." Caiden said with an easy tone, having stretch out his arms enough to lay them cross behind his head, good nature grin on his face, before saying. "Odd to just see only you two here. Malie Blossom must still too much of a Skitty to come? Don't get me wrong though, I personally wouldn't want her to go through the troubles on own her being. Too sedative and a sweetheart for her own good, if you know what I mean?"

Louis cut Ren from saying anything, getting between the two of them without giving away of him moving at all. Resorting to the other man of being closer, and replying with.

"She tends to shock people at times. Don't sell her too short there, Caiden."

"Too much of cutie to think otherwise." Caiden replied right back, happy-go luck shining in his eyes, as an easy smile still on his face, soon leaving to turn away and heading to the center's entrance way. Yelling to them when he was farther way. "We should catch up some time though, for old times sake, later!"

"I will never understand what I saw in him." Ren growled once seeing the last of him, turning to face Louis with a smile, and even giving a happy greetings to the Froakie at his feet, when hearing a wary croak from below them.

"At least you didn't want to out right kill him, so progress. Malie was somehow able to sneak out to not even punch the guy." Louis said calmly, as he made to leave, Ren and Froakie following right after him.

"I missed her? Darn it." Ren muttered.

"Though be ready, I told her you were getting heated with him, so she's not very happy about you either."

"I can't help it. I see his face and all I want to do is scream at the sight of it."

"Yes, well, Malie is here now. So try to be civil about it."

"She won't."

"No, but it doesn't mean she won't try. Even if they are in the same building together, she won't want to strangle him, unlike someone else. Malie still hurt about what happen between them; but I like to believe she's grown out of it, which by the way, someone else should do to." Louis ended, glancing at Ren with a knowing look, who only gave a cheeky grin back.

"Well she should anyway to that jerk."

"Let's not focus on that and just catch up, get something ready, when we'll meet up with Malie afterwards."

"Not that worry about those two are you?"

"Trying not to be, here, so work with me on this."

"Oh, fine, take me shopping and show me around. Get my mind off that jerk."

Louis rolled his eyes, as Ren latched onto his arm with a pout dragging him to the store line of the town. Froakie warily following behind them, glancing of where he caught the last of that other male human sprinting off to, but thought nothing of it and caught up with the other humans.

"Fine. As you wish." Louis replied back jokingly.

Meanwhile in the later hours, at the shores of the anthropological lab, in the above ground outdoor observation center. Malie was working away along aside worker of the lab, pointing out the insights and close encounters the lab had breached so far. Having sky eye views up in the higher levels to see the active and leisure dinosaur-like Pokémon roam in the man-made nature areas below them, as they used the side views of the spider web design catwalk to have Kanoa snap pictures every now and then at its owner ready. Tophet keeping up to speed with the group and small Pokémon the research had with him during his travels. Malie asking away on questions, having her tablet hologram-screen shots between her and the research doctor of her records that the Alolan scientist had on their files, her recorder hanging well on her collar end shirt as they spoke.

". . . We also believe that in the coming years, later generations of trains and who such else will have only more ancient Pokémon to discover. Some of our archivers even believe that some in the deeper layers mountains of Kalos, there are more than just the Tyrunt and Amaura evolution family lines."

"And possible chance of new rock duel types in that future, Dr. Clement?"

"Ah, you must being speaking about the fellow lab backgrounds over in Johto looking into finding Rock/Normal types or even Rock/Poison types, correct?"

"Yes, as well with the heliographic markings they had printed were something to take note of and something isn't very much seen even most textbooks." Malie answered back, bring up the said images up for the doctor to gander at, he wisely took in those details, moving each image in front of him as he pleased, nodding now and then when seeing something of his interest.

"I'll have to branch more ways over to them and see what else they have picked up on. Outstanding on this find here." He stated, bring up certain pictures of aged scrip's and faded etches they had.

"I haven't look in that much deeply myself, sir. Alola doesn't have this kind of in-depth archives to hold up even a lab of their own. Which is again of why I am here."

"You can be sure that this won't go unnoticed, Miss. Kāne. Knowledge like this must be know wide for our world's future to go on the right path. I'll personally call Professor Kukui and head research of Melemele that there'll be teachings there when further research and helpers that has made a better and more fruitful dent when the time comes for it. I have heard of something of a building that was made as a nature reserve on one of the islands on a more wild teaching of then these routes. Is that true?" Saying with humorous questioning tone, once he was done looking through the images, having the young woman bring her tablet back to her, to finish up any last minute notes.

"Deeply agreeing here, doctor. The park you are asking about; is there of more for entertaining reasons than learning, it does dive into this characteristic on a more jollity level. But our researchers are in a much in need for a more control environment for young minds that wish to train, teach, and breed, when it becomes that of is sure promising career choice. The park is more of a gateway so no one is that shy about it. More of where the Alolan researching has been striving for in the last few years ever since Mega Stones were added into our programs."

"That is also something we have been egging on for as well. Though of course, those results have been less than pleasing as of late when we heard some of the comes over in Alola. Blind sights for a faster future, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know much of that personally. Mega Evolving has never been an board topic I like to linger on or would dare much practice on any Pokémon. Yet, that is the price to pay when needing to fill the holes, they are risks like any others, and will always and should be treaded on smartly."

"Open mind activist, good to hear on that." The doctor replied back with a good humor grin on his face, as they headed down another branch lane of the catwalk. When coming up to see a clock hanging by one of the exiting doors that headed back inside, the doctor spoke again. "For now, I believe we should cut the tour short and have lunch, how does that sound?"

"Would you mind answering some of my own questions, sir?" Malie asked, having tucked away some of her tech as she walked with the doctor, her Litten right her feet, as the other Pokémon ran off to play elsewhere when they being called by another scientist, and Kanoa floating behind to take some last photos of the lab and Pokémon in the area.

"Not at all."

Later on in the day, after an insight and vigorous day. Malie, Tophet, and Kanoa were heading back to the center, while the cooling night was slowly passing through the hours. Everything of her work, tucked away in her side bag as they walked down the lightly crowed streets.

 _ **Once we are back at the center. Edits, updates, and report?**_

Malie nodded, as she looked around the area, taking a short break at a bench when seeing Tophet was very sluggish behind the two. Waiting for him to catch up and relax on the opening spot near her. Having a laugh slip out of her as she pet her Litten.

"Ate a bit too much there, huh, Tophet? Good food?"

Tophet gave a low mew, batting his head against her hand for more petting, leaving Malie to soon scratch his belly to sooth the ache he must have been feeling.

"Don't worry, once we get back. You call it a night and sleep it off. We'll have a bit of relaxing time before heading off to our next location, so take it easy."

 _ **You as well, Malie.**_

"I will, Kanoa. Ease up on the sass, would you?"

 _ **Never. For I do it because I love you.**_

"Sure, let's take a look at your updated files here now." Malie said, having Kanoa float up to her, screen open and ready for inspection. Gently fingering through the updated notes and photo files. Having her say. "Breathtaking on some of these, they'll do well. I think we should do some of the wild here and head down to the water some time. I noticed besides Froakie and a few wild Surskit, we don't have much in that type chart."

 _ **I shall make a warning for an early morning for that tomorrow.**_

"Perfect."

Once Kanoa moved away, Malie got up from her seat, taking Tophet into her arms. Giving his rounded out belly a few soothing pets before making their back to the center.

"Hey! Wait!"

She heard the voice and kept walking. Yet, she didn't make it far when feeling a hand on her shoulder, keeping a neutral face when turned by the other, to see them. A happy grin was seen, as the man kept her at arms length.

"Malie, it is really is you. Hel- I mean Alola."

She took a calming breath before speaking. "Alola Mr. Rivera, surprise to see you here."

He gave a laugh before answering back. "Come on, don't be like that, Caiden is fine you know. Shouldn't I be the one to say that though? It's really great to see you again, been a few years right? We were like what? fourteen and sixteen or something at the time?"

"Fifteen and seventeen . . ."

"Wow, three years already gone by that quick. Wow. And well, look at you." He said gesturing at her being with glee, unware for Malie to see his brows go up when seeing a Fire Type in her arms, yellow tints of silted eyes glaring right back at him. But his light green gaze went to level with her light grey-blue eyes, having a well suited smile in place as he spoke again. "Still short and cute as ever. What are you doing here in Kalos?"

She rolled her eyes back at him, gently removing his arms off her shoulders and giving more space between them. Eyes on him when she said. "Working. There was an opening to be a Holder and research gather for the Melemele head teacher and professor. Given that what has happen lately, I sprung for the chance and now I am here. Now if you excuse me, I need to turn in. I have been on my feet all day and Kanoa said I need to rest up for the next assignment."

 ** _Yes, we must make haste. Probity enough as it was to see you again, Mr. Rivera. But we must depart._**

Caiden was about to reach out to her, a hand making close to one her arms but jerked back when the fire cat tried to take a bite out of his hand. Shocked very much, that Malie calmed the kitten when the fur on the back started to spike up, petting her starter with ease, though the silted glare to the male human didn't go away as the Litten made himself comfortable again.

"Goodbye Mr. Rivera." Malie said hotly before walking away from the man, once out of sight, gave her Litten a happy twist play with his ears, earning a purr from the small black kitten, having her say. "Good boy." With only a brisk walk the rest of the way back to the center, loosing her shoulders ready for what is to come, as she spare Tophet enough room in her left crook arm, and right opening the door.

"Malie! Long time no see!"

"Alola Ren." Malie answered back with a warm growing grin, mentally setting herself for what was to come, and closing the rented room door behind her.


	14. A Barrel of Memories

Chapter 14: A Barrel of Memories

The warm feeling of a bright rising morning, was what Malie slowly open her eyes to as the beams of light broke through the parting divided drapes. Glancing down to her left shoulder, seeing Ren, still fast asleep, cuddling close on her being through sleep. Slipping through a spare blanket, one of Ren's legs curled over Malie's own legs below the knee, clinging to the smaller girl as Ren slept on. Malie looked further down the bed and see a thick blanket covered up Louis rolled on his side on the spare of his bed, his Pokémon sans Froakie resting among him, one arm hanged out while having only fingertips graze the glass case of where the egg rested.

Malie held a light chuckle when feeling Ren pulling her closer even in deep sleep, while Malie was gently prying Ren's iron-grip like arms and legs off her, hoping not to fall off the small bed, that certainly not made for two. She didn't have much luck, having Ren mindlessly grab hold of one of Malie's legs, letting the upper half of Malie's body bend back, letting her head just miss the floor by a few inches.

Groan softly when her hands got rugged burn by the sudden motion, wiggling her trapped foot to no results, wincing her eyes open to see an upside down Tophet stare at her with bored eyes, likely just waking up from the sunrise as well, and from murmur hearings of his owner unlike spy move crash. Malie gave him a small smile, while holding a hand out to pet him, though Tophet ducked away to lick the flesh of where the hand that was roughed to a red hue.

She let an airy laugh out of his kindness, before pulling her hand away to scratch his ear and whispered. "I'm fine. Thank you though for your concern."

Tophet gave a matching tone mew back, moving closer to rub his head against her backwards hanging down one. Moving away when feeling her trying to get loose, the Litten's shoulders hunched when she broke free and finished her landing on the ground, with a dim thud, not loud enough to wake the humans, just the Pokémon within the room. Though most went back to bed, while one gave a whine from the sudden sound. Malie carefully moving to sit on her bended knees this time, stretching out her cramped body, before looking to the sound. Eyes soften when seeing a tiny ball of pink fur bipedal, bulldog-like creature with a few sights of blue spots huddle close to Ren's body when the blanket sheet moved, lightly coating the pup in a sheen of morning chill air within the room.

Malie slowly got to her feet to pick up the fallen blanket she took with her, and covered the other young lady and the pink Pokémon, letting the whining stop finally. Malie moved away and headed over to the kitchenette for something to eat. Feeling the Litten rubbing against her legs in circles as she bent down to the lower cupboards for food that Louis placed away. Finding a canteen for Litten and some granola bars for herself. Rising up and placing the food on the counter, while she search for a bowl from the sink, washed and dried, filling it with Poké Chow and setting it on the floor for Tophet and any of the Pokémon that were hungry.

Carefully unwrapping one of the nut bars, Malie looked around the room that was once clean when her and Louis showed up, but it look like a frat house now. Shrugging her shoulders, shaking her head, went to pick up some of the scatter trash to toss away. Able to do the minor chore without waking up her friends, though after a quick glance at the other two, thinking to herself that an earthquake couldn't even wake them up, as she went to busy herself more, before stopping and joining Tophet on the floor, finishing up her light breakfast. Sparing a hand to stroke his silkily fur as she pleased, smiling when hearing him purr from her care.

Wasn't long before the Froakie choose to look awake and moved over the female human and black cat, giving a throaty croak for them to turn eye to the frog. The Froakie giving another croak before making motion over to the bowl that Tophet leisure eating away at. Malie beckon for the frog come closer, Tophet taking the hint and moved to the side for the blue to eat. An unamused face was given but the frog hopped closer, fast as lightening with snatches for some of the food pebbles, turning away as the frog ate. When seeing the bowl was getting on the light side, Malie rose up from the floor to grab the canteen to fill it up some more, Tophet showing signs he was full and curled up at Malie's side once she sat back down, pushing the bowl closer to the frog to enjoy.

At that, silence filled in with only minor chewing and mews filling the dead air within the room, though Malie wasn't really counting on the low snores from her friends, as they slept on. Tophet's ears flickering at his owner's slight movement as she pulled her knees closer to her being, resting her head over folded arms atop of her bended knees, looking fondly from her angle from she sat, eyes on her friends and their Pokémon around them. The Froakie looked over its shoulders at the two, not mind them for long, and going back to eating. Tophet sitting on his hind-legs to lay his front paws on her legs, looking up at her and giving light mews to have Malie look his way. It didn't take much before her light gray sky eyes landed on him, a warm smile in place, as she reached out to pet him. Returning proudly a purr from her touch.

"Been awhile from the last time I had a morning like this." Malie mutter to the Litten with a growing smirk, which was returned with an confuse tilted of the head. Malie giving no further words and having another bite of granola, slowly letting the edges of sleepiness ware off.

The peace came to a stop, when slow building sliver clanks of machine awaken echoed out. Malie whispering quickly and airy for Kanoa to stop her alarm from awaking the others, in time as the humans only turned in groggy protest before resting back to sleep. The Pokémon on the other hand, awake, noses catching faint whisks of food and headed to where the bowl was. Malie taking the time to fill it back up before the Skiddo, Goomy, and pink pup could be within reach.

 _ **Good morning, Malie. Nice to see you and early and having breakfast. That pleases these old wires very much.**_

Malie rolled her eyes, biting out another piece of the nut bar in mock spite, before answering back lightly. "And the sass is strong like fresh brew black coffee. Morning Kanoa, have you gotten today's plans set and remembered?"

 _ **I do and even took the foresight in checking the weather for in you wanted to go to the beach. In another hour would be better. During last night after you and friends were catching up, all the edits were done and send them straight to the professor. I would say around midday is when you will get a reply.**_

"Good. I was thinking of maybe of just wandering around some more today and then go to the beach to find some water types." Malie replied back, getting up to her feet and going over where Ren had cleaned and dried their spare clothes, getting out of the long night dress Ren gave her, changing back into her white sleeve shirt and shorts. Not bothering with socks and with ease picked up her shoes. Fiddling with her stuff to grab what she needed, glancing over to the Pokémon, thinking of a fleeting ponder, before calling out to them. "Any of you fancy stretching out your limbs for a bit with me? Quiet though, we don't want to wake up Louis and Ren." Saying the last part in the rush, incase sudden loudness awoke her friends.

 _ **I shall leave a note for them of where we'll be whenever they choose arise.**_

"Good thinking ahead there, less worry the better for them in the end."

Another glance at them, showed they gave no signs of any disturbances. Tophet already waiting at the door, seeing that the pink pup and Skiddo heading back to bed. Leaving the Goomy and Froakie to finish up the food, though if knowing they were going to come along, left Malie unsure as she fixed up her hair with a few fast combs and quick low tied ponytail. Grabbing for her hoodie, beanie, and just her side bag with her needed items, before going towards the door. Calling out to the Goomy and Froakie if they wanted to come. Surprised but hid it when both came following after her. Shutting the door without so much a creaky thud from the door, as Malie, Kanoa, and the three critters moved around her as they patted down the quiet hallways to the front desk lounge. Finding a seat so she could slip on her shoes, hoodie, and beanie. Only having her side bag around her waist last, before heading outside.

The morning chill giving her chicken skin from the sudden rush of air coming by, letting Kanoa lead the way of where they be heading off, starting in a good play area for Pokémon and children would be, letting them have their morning workout. Malie finding a bench nearby, skimming through her tablet to pass the time as she read through some methodic articles and news reels. Now and then checking up to see Tophet and the others having a good time.

 _ **Anything in those files the doctor gave seem helpful, Malie?**_

"In what I am looking for in another theorist paper, anything is helpful. Though so far not much I could dare send to a broadsheet directory editor any time soon. If that's what you mean?"

 _ **I would never think in this line of work, of your side hobbies, that it would be so bothersome.**_

"Well, it's hard area of work to keep a good front of and backups to show one's worth. With so many other people trying to get a chance in the spotlight. There is going to be some speedbumps."

 _ **Do they all look like Mr. Rivera? If so, I would like to keep my files under lid in case of any problems. Of how you stress level was from yesterday, I would like that not to happen again on my watch. Shall I do researches on herbal teas for the near future?**_

Malie looked up from her tablet to grin at the floating machine as it crossed its thin robotic arms over its screen face, which at the same time was displaying a snuff of anger icon face.

"Go ahead if you want. But if it were that easy, if only." Malie said back, before going through the files once more, tapping certain lines, words, and phrases to check again on later, colored in an offsetting tones compare to the light blue screening, before closing a few of the reading marks, and opening to a typing screen. Leaving some notes there to look back on, when she was back in her room. Placing the tablet back in her side bag, in time to catch Tophet running up to her, leaping into her lap to have a rest.

His body puffing from what felt like four mile long race, while she stroke his fur in a soothing fashion. Catching eye of the other two, looking like they were getting along and having fun. Malie happy to see the Froakie was trying to make peace with its fellow trainer's partners.

 _ **I do believe from what my readings here, things have smoothed out for the best. I had once thought your aunt could, as you said, talk one's ear off. Meeting Ren made me recount my factors on that. Updated to the hilt here, now.**_

Malie let a giggle out from that, before saying. "True. At least you know why I don't hologram-phone her as much."

 _ **It is a very promising machine once it can do more than certain calls. Maybe her father could do some work on me, so you don't have to carry that around you so much.**_

"Don't go changing to make me happy, I like of how you are now, Kanoa. Maybe one day. Just not now."

 _ **Very well. Shall I round up the little ones and see we go in search of sea-lived Pokémon?**_

"Good idea."

Later on in the day, Malie and the others were heading back to the center, greeted by Louis and Ren coming up from a different pathway, meeting up at the doors.

"Hey guys, how has your day been going?" Malie asked, once they were in reach.

Ren gushed out. "I am just falling in love with Kalos all the more. Though when it comes to beach weather, Alola has got it made."

Louis rolled his eyes at her teasing tone, before asking Malie. "How about you? Froakie and Goomy behaving while they were with you?"

"More or less."

 _ **Malie and your Froakie are now at ten to thirty-nine from our trip at the beach. His aim could not be any better from distance or quick speed. If I were you, I would be proud of what his Bubble aim could do.**_

"Really?" Louis questioned the machine, before looking over to Malie with sorrowful pleading grin.

Ren let a chuckle out on that, leaning over to Malie, having their shoulders meet as Ren bumped in good humor a few times.

"Didn't you have a little family member do that to you a few times, too? Once upon a time?" Ren asked Malie with a knowing large toothy smile.

"Ridd was a shy one at the time and had every right to do so, as protection might I add. I think this here Froakie just does it to get a rise out of me now. Is he always like this, Louis?"

Louis gave a shake of his head, as they headed inside, having spare a moment to pick up his Goomy and Froakie. Before he soon answered with. "Well, he did it a lot with my mom before she just yelled to throw him out if he didn't change. It worked, now he just does it with my brother. Who's a bit too young to know what bullying and play is. Isn't that right, Froakie?" Louis stated in a mock questioning, eyeing his blue Pokémon with a low grump of a pout, which was return with a innocence croak.

Ren tried and failed to hold in her laughter, much unlike of Malie did, as she had Tophet resting with ease her hoodie flap. Malie gently pushing Ren away in showing signs to Louis, that was not part of the woman's crackling fits. Ren soon moving to Louis, one-arming hugs to his side, as she looked up to him with a grin, which was mirrored back with a raised bored brow.

"Don't start anything, Ren. At least I had the gulls to hold onto my starter and not trade it away the moment it acted up."

"Oh, hush up. That Chikorita has a better owner now and don't you down talk my Snubbull. She's my baby, you jerk."

"Just saying. I am at least trying."

"Too bad you got stuck with a snobbish one."

"Makes it no different than when speaking to you. You two are like clones in different forms."

"How dare you, Louis. How could you say that to your best friend of childhood, you posh jerk. I thought those years meant something to you?"

"At times I wonder. And you just make it too easy to poke fun at, puff princess."

"Jerk!"

"Rugby Drama."

"Toad Eye!"

"Sparkle Magnet."

"Soulless Beast!"

Malie stayed far back from their bickering, choosing not to step in unless it beyond playful banter. Reaching up to pet her Litten when feeling his head rub against her neck, having the purrs echo in her right ear, happily and proudly.

"Yep, just like before." Malie whispered to the kitten with a grin. Once was following close behind them, until hearing her name being called from the front desk. Malie calling out to them that she would be with them in a moment, before rushing to the front desk.

"Miss. Kāne, I thought I would like to inform you of a call from the Alola lines is awaiting for you. Shall I patch the line through?"

"Yes. Lead the way, ma'am." Malie told the head nurse, leading her over to the phone lines.

Meanwhile, back with Louis and Ren back in the rented room, finishing up the cleaning Malie was doing from their guessing as they took care of it, waiting for her to come back. Mindlessly chatting away as they did so, their Pokémon having some playful time on the beds, away from the clean up.

"Has Malie brought up thinking of doing battles or anything? Enter in gyms or something?" Ren asked to fill out the dead air.

"Not from what I have been getting from her lately. I think it's mostly work and going to be like that for a while."

"Well she can't say no in seeing what you and I like, right?"

"I have brought it up. All she said was not to disappoint if you choose to slack off or something."

Ren gave a huff at that, while trying to hold back and failing a smile when saying. "What? Does she not have any faith in me. After I get a few badges under my belt, it's going to be a breeze."

"You have been here one day and you're just as bad most of new trainers. You're not a kid anymore, grow up."

"I have spent most of my time waiting for a friend to grow up. I can't help but miss out on the good old days."

Louis stood up, trash bag in one hand, while his arms slightly crossed. Eyeing his face with slight disbelief before saying. "And I'm sure she doesn't want to remember all those barrels of memoires at once. Already seeing Caiden did a number on her and their so-call meet up sure shows it. I don't want to see her in that mess again, Ren. I mean it."

Ren heaved a sigh before also replying back soon with. "I know. But what else are we going to do, was surprise she was able to sleep after the streams she gave. Her little fireball of nightmares was like, I don't know, inches away from clawing my eyes out when I tried to comfort her. He's cute but very . . ."

"Protective?"

"I was going to say evil and rude, I was trying to help, Louis. Cut me some slack here."

"With you? It's not that easy and also-"

The door open wide with a grinning Malie standing out in the open of it.

"Guess what?" Malie asked with glee that had a light pant from running.

Ren rushing up to her, with a matching grin. "What?"

"Must be good if you are beaming this blindly at us." Louis humidly called out on, watching Ren drag Malie in, with the floating machine not far behind as the door closed. Tophet choosing at that time to jump out of Malie's hoodie.

"Hush, Louis." Ren order to him, with a mock glare over her shoulders, with Louis only giving a teasing grin back.

Malie too happy to bother with their batter before saying. "I got a call from the professor and said that the doctors from the lab here, were willing to do a beta class in the Alolan school, to see of where they can help out. And also see if Alola studies could be brought over in exchange on Pokémon that change forms over there."

"That's wonderful, Malie." Ren said.

"So soon?" Louis questioned, saying it as it was sounding too good to be true.

"Well into the late spring to early summer of next year, really. It's what seems more workable with everything going on. But it's a good start as any, he has also is having me now in need of heading over to Kiloude City for herbal medicine studies and research. It's where I will be staying for the rest of my visit in Kalos as well, seeing as the lands there are very vast and most likely have healing vegetation not marked in their books. Harvest season will be in full swing there and light of tourist will be making this trip for me and Tophet easy, while we get our wits and such."

"For the rest of the trip?" Louis asked, very shocked of the news, as was Ren, but said nothing.

Malie picked up on the tone, having out a sad sigh before adding. "Yeah, I know what you are thinking there, Louis. The gang just got back together and I really wish to be here with you guys much longer. But it's not like we won't see each other again. You both have places to be and so do I. I'm sure we'll bound to run into each other again."

"When do you have to leave?" Ren asked with a growing pout, wishing she didn't recall her Snubbull to cuddled with at that moment.

"At the end of the week. The doctor here wants to have another meet up and chat more about fossil egg findings and the positives outcomes they might have."

"For one your papers, I take it?" Louis asked this time, crossing his arms, trash bag forgotten on the floor, while a knowing smirk fell on his face.

"Yeah. Dr. Clement has been very open about this and as even said it might have me granted to one his editors if things work out. Though most of this happening because of well . . . you-know-who."

"You have got to be kidding me here?" Ren asked, pleading for what Malie told was a lie, before adding. "Can he like, for once, mind his own business. Or is he just that stupid in not remembering the last time that jerk gave you his so-called help?" Ren gave a groan, before leaning away from the group and falling back on one of the beds, grabbing for a pillow and giving a good muffle scream into it.

"I personally don't think it's in his nature to know these things of what he does, counting on his up-bring. An opening to expand is all he knows and he whom he ever ends taking down, means nothing. But I'm not going to dwell on that, the professor has already been aware about him and his father's company after what happen before and is going to make sure nothing goes astray while I'm off on my next assignment. Though I can't be bitter about this, the school and labs need it. So I'm just going to let this go and hope, just hope things don't go too south too quickly."

"Can you really trust him?" The echoed between friends.

Malie at first didn't answered, looking to the ground, having met the confused and comforting eyes of her starter, leaning up close to lap as she laid heavily on her bed. Stroking his fur in a matter that relaxed them both, before soon she answered.

"Honestly to that as a person? No. As a business partner . . . that's not something I have to deal with; but for now I very much have to trust the professor on this here."

"There is no way around this, is there?"

"I could do a hour alone in finding loopholes with little trouble, but I won't and can't. I have to think about what's good for Alola's future as a whole here. And my family if I back out of this now and no Ren, please don't. We asked enough of you and Louis's family already. Let us handled it, please."

"I can't be a great friend if I don't help." Ren told her, sitting up and moving to sit by Malie, Louis doing the same on the other side, while Tophet jumped down and watch the human act in odd ways.

"You have helped enough then. You are still helping now. By keeping my mind off this and talking about being a famous performer. And you Louis, thinking of being the best conductor out there. I might not get these things like you two, but you are happy. And that's enough for me and seeing it through, is what is going to help when things look down. So don't let this small hiccup be the end here for me."

"So what? If things do go south, then what?"

"I best find some work to make up for it, as best as I can, Louis."

"I swear though, if he pulls the whole hero complex and cheats you out of this again, Malie. I swear I'm going to give him such a beat down." Ren stated, having the other two glance her way, having the ready words of. "Don't think I won't. I'm also doing this for myself after of how he charmed me and my father; not happening again. I swears it."

Malie leaned her head on Ren's shoulder with a nod.

Louis adding in. "We don't doubt that Ren, just don't overdue it."

"He's not worth it, Ren." Malie said, words just breaking a whisper.

Ren heaved out a sigh, leaning her head on top of Malie, while Louis pulled the two girls closer to him for a stretched out hug. Not paying mind of the many eyes staring at them of their actions and words. Seeing a trio of trainers that wasn't like their owners before. The sappy hug out didn't last though, as Malie was the first to stand and facing the other with an open smile, even if felt force.

"Let's finish cleaning up here and then afterwards, check out this neat seaside diner I found while I was at the beach. The view one sitting area has is a selling point, I heard."

Louis followed up after, going back to where he left off, minding his Pokémon that were now out of their pocket capsules but paid them no mind. Going back to work on cleaning up.

"I'll buy!" Ren called out, making everyone in the jump at her sudden loud and happy tone, before she also was helping out. Though glanced at Malie, when asking. "May I or is there a limit now to this friendship?"

Malie rolled her eyes with a smirk in place, heading over to the kitchenette to cleaned out the stack of dishes, calling out. "Do as you must, Ren. Nothing I can do about this friendship you dragged me into."

"Hush. I won't let you buy something sweet with that tone, little missy."

"Oh, how will I ever live on."

Louis let a chuckle out as the trio went on working, happy in their own way. Even more so when seeing their Pokémon coming to help them in their unsaid assigned chore of the room. Letting the clatter of clean fill the air, before Ren spoke again.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of we when wrecked Malie's living room. Remember?"

"The make up powder bomb? I don't see it but sure, what of it?" Louis asked back.

"And a wild Noxi appeared, I sure do." Malie ended.


	15. Mix-Up

Chapter 15: Mix-Up

During the remaining of the week, Malie and her friends caught up with each other as much as they could. Not a day before Malie and Louis were heading back to Lumiose City, just to depart as well again. Though hours before she could get on the road with Louis, she made a stop by the lavatories once more, to have some parting words with the kind Dr. Clement for his time and insight of his and crew insight works, along with helping Alolan studies when the time was spare. Yet, of Malie's reason of going was very shocking news for Dr. Clement. As both of them stood in perfect of the lower chambers of where a scatter of centuries aged Pokémon roamed freely, below the maze catwalks.

"I would have to say that I shock that you are turning down this chance. Your work shows a lot of promise, making an editor deal would only scale up your branches of untapped theories. Are you sure about, miss?"

"As I can be, Dr. Clement. Don't get me wrong, this has been a long saw out dream of mine from just being a tot of sails and farmland. But I can't, call it pride if you will, but to take an offer like this where I don't see my work to even on par with what these outstanding labs can do . . . I just find unfair to those not given the chance to explore and would benefit from it more. History and Fossils are a wonderful study, anyone would be lucky to work under your wing here, but it's not what I like to focus more on."

"You are referring to the herbal plantation in Kiloude City, correct? Your professor made a point on that you were heading there next."

"Yes. The one and the same."

Dr. Clement let a sigh exit from his body, a warm smile on his face, while one hand carded through his thinning and gray hairlines, as he spoke. "Hate to see a young well-oiled mind go like this, even on such a short time period. But all in the name of science need the helps when they can get it. I hope to see you in the future for the upcoming progress of our latest hatchings. I believe even you would love that?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing it, sir. Thank you for understanding and also thank you for your upcoming support for Alolan classes and researchers."

"Any time, Miss. Kāne. Now, you will have to excuse me; as I must make haste to a board meeting with the Kanto's Rivera Foundation members. Tending to fossils and Pokémon like these are not cheap. Best to luck to you and everything you are hoping for." Dr. Clement stated, before heading over to the nearest elevator, leaving the young girl there at the rails, letting her glance down to the huge and scaled dinosaur kin creatures below her.

Malie let a smirk lift her lips when feeling Tophet snake out of her hoodie and curled around her neck, letting his purrs coil through her skin in a comfort fashion, while his barely open eyes watch she was watching. Though the thrill was lacking compare to his owner, made no sound, as soon they were heading out of the lab and back out onto the open areas of the town, heading on the path to the center.

Wasn't long before she was entering through the sliding the doors of the center, where she was greeted by Louis, having two of his Pokémon being rolled in for check-ups.

"Hey." Louis started with a smile.

Malie copy the emotion with a lighter greeting.

"How did it go?"

"Nerve racking. I think I handled it well in turning them down. Dr. Clement was very understanding and even has welcomed me back for future studies. So in the end, this was a win-win in a way. Though, I think even seeing Caiden's face about it, would have added something to it. Just a little at least."

Louis gave a nod, pulling her closer when seeing her shake a bit, not saying anything and letting them roll with the silence. Taking a moment to handled checking out, before guiding Malie to a place to sit. Letting her just soak in more quietness, having Tophet drop down from her shoulders and into her lap, letting him have her use his being as a form of distraction. For the most part through the petting and at times chin rubs, it was working. His purrs vibrating profoundly, giving a playful nip at one of her closer fingers to his chin when seeing her smile.

Time ticking away for what it like seconds, when Louis came back and all set to leave. Malie gave a sigh and letting Tophet rush back to her hoodie for warmth and good use for a nap. Having the two humans make way down to a bus stop area, finding bus road heading for Camphirer Town. Once they were seated, having the bus radio light melody music play around them. Louis having a seat outside on the walkway, eyeing the light board of the passing filers it had, a few colorful catching his eye at times. Malie while, having her eyes out the window, watching the view of the town fade the building, flatlands, to the growth of slowly heighten trees.

"I really wish the bus times weren't so rough." Louis said, in a way of breaking the ice between them, eyeing his friend while held her bag close to her person.

"I don't mind so much, nature can be nice at times. You just have to get use to it, City Boy." Malie replied back, trying and failing to hold back a grin, though it let loose when seeing Louis had one of his own.

"Maybe so, Jungle Queen, doesn't mean I have to like it. But you think you'll be alright cutting through it?"

Malie glanced down to her bag, giving it a few gentle pats before answering. "Kanoa will get us there no problem. The downside is that Mr. Okamura's Hologram Phone won't work until I reach a landline, which I know must be killing Ren at the thought right now."

"She'll get over it. Be too busy going for that badge in Rustboro City for starters."

"But that's in Hoenn. Not Johto . . . why would she do that? That's a mix up, right?" Malie spoke, having that unneeded question run thick in her words, looking to Louis now, waiting for his answer.

"No, it's not. And maybe, I guess she's taking your idea of things. Gotten so use to what one's homeland has to give and the need for I don't know; something of the unknown could liven things up a bit. Words ringing any bells, oh wise one?"

"We were kids, Louis. Don't tell me . . . are you?"

"Yep, I'm heading over to Veilstone City, I wasn't joking before. The moment I could, I was going straight to Sinnoh. This is it, once we get off at the next stop, I'm on the first flight out of Kalos. Sinnoh just seems like a nice place and very rich in culture I'm not use to. Could be fun and I'm sure my buds will love it."

"If that is what you want." She stated back, looking out the window once more, gripping her bag tightly as she did so. Glancing in time to see Louis give a nod as his response, before laying his head back against the bus worn stiff seat.

"In a way? Yeah, and I think it is something for you, too."

"I'm friends with crazy people."

"I told you to run because Ren was the crazy one. But, oh well, doesn't seem like it did us any wrong so far, right?"

"Sure, Louis. What am I going to tell Nalani? He was hoping to see you come back with me."

"Just tell him what he wants to hear and likely before I or even he knows it, that ship will sail too."

"I don't understand of how you two make it work."

"Well, that's mostly because he hasn't caught on and just sees me, as well, your older brother or something and nothing more." Louis replied glumly.

"Thickheaded-ness runs in the family, sorry."

Louis let out a weak laugh that sounded more of a sigh and said. "Don't I know it."

Malie let a light yawn slip through, giving Tophet a few taps through her hood flap, letting the small creature sneak out and rest between her and bag, having Malie to lean against the seat like Louis, leaning her head more on just under where his shoulder was, eyes down casting to the ground. Louis tilted his body just enough for her head to be off the hard top seated end, having his head fall onto of hers. The knitted core beanie rubbed against his cheek in a soothing matter, as Malie was getting a much better sleep sitting pose. His eyes as well starting to close, mindlessly patting her spare hand resting between them, of the space of the open area seat.

A course of hours later, they rushed off the bus when asking Kanoa for the time, shocked by how long the ride turned out to be, having a minor spill as they got once again were on the road. Louis bumping harshly into someone getting into the long vehicle, tugging on Malie's hoodie out of reflex not to fall, having her and him dropping a few of their things. Working fast to gather what was theirs and made way in different directions, quickly with goodbyes, as Louis was cutting it close to catch his flight. Malie gave one final wave to him, before heading way down a beaten path eastern way to Kiloude City. Around an hour or so of traveling into the woods, Tophet was tapping on her chest, where at first she thought he was playing with her pendent, but saw he looking pass her, making her turn and have eyes up to the sky to see and soon hear a small airline plane off in the distance. Barely seeing the faint outline of it as she kept moving along.

"Yep, Louis is on his way. Just like us. I don't think he could see us from here though, Tophet."

The Litten just cocked his head to the side from her words, before soon relaxing back her arms for a moment. Yet, it didn't last before jumping down and walking ahead of her, leaving Malie slightly confused at his ways of moving. Before he lit up his body in flames, acting as a light for them, turning his white out line eyes to her, waiting for her to catch up, following his burnt in paw marks.

"Clever little Tophet, clever." Malie called out to the Litten, with a playful smirk in place when hearing his purrs of pride right back.

After some travels in, Malie made camp, having the Litten rest for a moment where a fire was going to be to set things burning. Once she was set with her tent and Kanoa giving a scan of the area and finding a tiny pond near them, had Malie made haste to gather water, more wood, and a few picks of berries that grew in the area. Tophet already balled up on one end of her sleeping bag, of which part was not hidden in the tarp tent flaps. Once everything was placed nearby, Malie worked through her things, finding her tablet and seeing of how much work she could get done, before the need of recharge was needed.

 _ **Despite of how vast this area is, it has a shockingly low number of Pokémon activate within just a few miles of us.**_

"This part of the woods was used a lot of as a Safari Camp a few years back, but with so many findings it gave, a lot of the average catches left for new nest and far from trainers. Leaving for the camp uproot and relocate elsewhere. That's normal, even in Kalos, Kanoa." Malie said back, finding a long enough stick from her woodpile to stick some berries on it and hang over the fire, glance now and then to Tophet rolling around in his spot, while the floating machine updated its files and taking nightly shots of the lands around them.

 _ **Still, by what I am mostly finding here in Kalos, I worry for what hasn't left yet. I also wonder we choose not to take the train, Malie?**_

"I want to enjoy the great outdoors before having to work again, this is me being lazy. I know, so don't give me that look. But I am also looking out for my health here and I don't want to be stressed out. This works for me, now come on. Relax too and test the temp on these berries, I'm hungry."

 _ **My label of sass is becoming of you, Malie. Shall I make note of worry or joy here?**_

"Kanoa. Berries now. I'm hungry." Malie told the machine bluntly, making no room for argument here, which the machine gladly incline to do, before laying its thin red metal arms on the berry as its master wished.

 _ **Good and smoked to a good char. Enjoy. Shall I also take one off for your Litten?**_

"Please do." Malie said back, holding out the stick for Kanoa to remove one of the roasted berries and to where the Litten was resting.

Tophet's ears twitched and nose matched, having the Litten rise from sleeping and moving to where the berry was set and consume it right by Malie. Having the light munching and soft firewood crackles fill the air, while Kanoa was shutting down for the night, Malie eyed the machine once before looking back through her tablet that she rest by her, before soon sneaking it back in her bag, letting out a curse when it let loose some of those Pokéballs roll out. Malie was having quick work of putting the ones in her view away, not seeing on that rolled near Tophet, that when rising his head to the clanking sound of the device near him, nodded his head to the side before giving it a smell. Ears standing up alert before having a yowl leave his tiny body to catch Malie's being to turn.

"What's wrong, Tophet? Was the berry too hot?" Malie asked, moving closer to where the Litten was when seeing his body arched and let out a hiss to the Pokéball in front of him. Confusing Malie only the more, before picking up the ball, and rise an eyebrow to the Litten, in soon saying. "Relax, this isn't even your ball. It's one of the professors gifts, relax."

Tophet only let out another hiss, shaking his head in disagreement, letting pure worry be shown on his face. Making Malie unsure on how to take in that new and unknown expression she never saw before. Looking back the ball before her, turning it a few times in her hand before having a short recall back at the bus stop.

"Oh no."

Once the words slipped out, Malie stood up from the ground and fling the ball up into the calling out to whatever Pokémon she was hoping wasn't in there. Though when seeing the bright white light shine and seeing the creature landing on the other side of the fire. Hearing a tried and very lost croak, only made Malie's shoulder cave at the noise.

"Oh no. Froakie . . ."

The frog turned to the human, eyes on the female human. Looking around to his owner was nowhere in sight and very much deep in the woods somewhere. Catching the worry look on the female once more, and letting it sink in. It was only a matter of seconds before the Froakie let out a ray of Bubbles at Malie. Likely lost about what was going, angry that he couldn't find his owner anywhere, and sad after he was done. Malie missed most of the Froakie turmoil, yet it did not go amiss to the Litten, as with caution steps move closer to the frog, having calming mews now and then fill the silence between the two Pokémon. Malie caught in time see Tophet very close to a nerve shaking Froakie.

Malie unsure of what to do, eyeing the stick of now cooled berries, glided over to them with ease, sitting on her knees to move carefully closer to the Froakie, letting whatever Tophet was telling the frog to calm down, even to stand between Malie and frog in case the latter wanted to Bubble the former, again. Malie slowly removed one of the berries, setting it down on the ground. Tophet picking up what his owner was doing, lightly biting the berry to move it closer to the Froakie. At first the blue creature, made no move to grab it.

"Froakie, I am so sorry. Everything happen so fast when we were leaving town, I guess during the spill some things got mixed up. I'm sorry. I promise when I can, I will be sure to return you back to Louis. Just please, bare with us until then, please?" Malie asked, about to say more when hearing the Froakie give a growl to her, flinching when seeing one of the front paws rise and hitting the berry at her, though Tophet kept it from hitting her from the angle it was shot from, likely aiming for her right cheek.

Malie was about to reach out to sooth the temper out Froakie, yet stopped when hearing a concern mew from Tophet. Seeing his pleading eyes for her to leave the frog be. At that, she just ate up some of the berries, letting the fire die down to just a small flicker of embers. Calling out to Tophet to watch out the Froakie while she called it a night, seeing this was something between them, she wasn't allowed to be part of, not question the matters as it was second nature to her.

"Goodnight. Again so sorry, Froakie. We'll fix this." Malie muttered out, hiding the distraught that shook her body when hearing the low growls of the frog. Closing the trap flaps in swift motion. Leaving only where her feet end of the sleeping bag stuck out. Willing herself to sleep, only the other two will be alright.

Outside of the tent, left Tophet and the Froakie be outside. Tophet once again pushed the berry back over to the frog. Giving some mews to the other, while with grace able to dodge the Bubbles coming at him. An unamused face was given back as the other glare.

Another mew and flick of his tail, showed he wasn't going to bend will to the frog. Water against fire on territory levels didn't matter to the Litten, as he had a owner to think about and harming the frog to be more reasonable; would end up doing more pain to his owner than be helpful. So the Litten reframe from attacking back, just dodging any moves the other gave. Moving at fast speed was around the frog, knocking the blue one down to the ground, hardly even leaving a catch. Seeing as the old habits in the frog were strong, Tophet had to rely on them as well, yet still reframe from doing anymore than he already did.

Keeping a lone paw on the back of the frog, to keep the creature from moving around, pushed the berry the frog. Giving out more forceful mews and a growl, that for once made the frog still, as it was a sound that wasn't heard of before. It was then that the frog gave in, giving a few croaks that lack fight in them before. Being able to rise up and take the berry, taking small bites from it.

Tophet gave a nod before heading over to the tent, using part of his head to move aside the flap, pleased to his owner right off to dream land, curling up around her feet that stuck out of the tent, within the sleeping bag. Gave a call to the frog, using one its front paws to pat an area near them. Not waiting for a reply, soon fell asleep too. Though let out another growl when sense the frog moving away from the camp area, glancing to see the frog move closer to the backpack, leaning against it heavily, eyeing the kitten with a worry eye. On edge, but soon able to see sleep. Not long later, the kitten did the same when feeling the frog wasn't going to make a run for it.


	16. Testing Limits

Chapter 16: Testing Limits

A few days have passed from the mishap of Malie ended up with Louis's starter, and for the most part of how things were going; the Froakie wasn't making it easy at times. Malie did her best not show that the blue frog's temper tantrum was going to break her, mindful of how Kanoa stating by her as they tread through the woods, reaching to a clearing, seeing a small homey town, while having a vast farmland area go beyond the hillsides, as far the eyes could see.

 _ **From my data in the history; a starter will give signs of a threat to what of their being is. Depending on their nature some will see those as a threat, a friend, a wall, and such else. In this case of how Mr. Auclair's Froakie is with you, sees you as a wall or even-**_

"I get it, Kanoa. Because of how he is, I am not the most ideal person to be around. Our rounds of Bubble kind of tip me off there." Malie called back, glancing over her shoulder with a bare frown as they kept going, Tophet rocking for about a few inches in her hoodie before laying back to rest.

 _ **I am surprise that you have calmly taken them, your war gap has grown so steady in the last few days.**_

"No war. And Froakie is very upset that his trainer is not here and pitching a fit like this is normal. If you look in your past records with some other critters of the past. This is not new to me. Besides, he doesn't want to be alone at least, didn't even put up a fight when I recalled him. That alone has been a blessing." Malie replied with, meeting up to where on a bench near a bus stop, taking a break from walking and soaking in the town in view, noticed that a stream behind a shop flow through veins of the town, giving a calming pale to it.

 _ **From what the professor had said, is that Mr. Dubois has a workplace set up for you and all things needed. Anything else; you must handle that when you can. The fields are for you to use while he is away tending to some crop profits in Agate Village for the coming weeks. You may get a visit from one his busy colleagues now and then to see if you need anything. It would seem that the professor painted you as a hermit. Would this be known as humor?**_

Malie gave a warning look to the machine but made no comment on that, before heading off to where the farm was, passing a fence in seeing beyond rows and rows of fruit trees, vegetation patches, herbal scatters. A stander style of a two-story house with a brightly painted barn not far away came into view, as Malie walked down the path, meeting up a young girl setting up a Tauros to pull a cart filled with crates.

When the girl saw Malie, she quickly waved as she got closer, having the girl give a greet when Malie was close enough.

"Well, hello, you must be the aid that my uncle spoke of, Malie Kāne right?" The girl asked.

Malie gave a nod before speaking. "Yes, I'm here to study your uncle's planation growth and see if-"

"Don't care much for the fancy talk. It's about making heal items for Pokémon, not much else to say."

"Right. Then I won't take your much of your time then. Would you-"

"Too late for that. The shack that has been set up is around the back, just follow the path. Nice speaking to you but I have got to see these off to the markets. Goodbye."

Malie just gave a nod of understanding, bidding the young girl farewell and headed down the path she spoke of, while the machine floated up close.

 _ **The young one was rash there, Malie.**_

"Kanoa, don't mind the young so much. Harvest season tends to get the best of many. Grandpa was always a different person during harvests year round, it can't be helped. Besides, with how we'll be working, we won't be seeing much of the people here. So don't dwell on it." Malie stated back, firm and straight in her words when seeing the face icons change many times on Kanoa screen, much to her displeasure.

Though, before Malie could give a say to Kanoa brash reaction, her Litten popped out of her hoodie with ending up laying his head on her right shoulder. Giving her ear a surprise lick, having her turn to face him with a smile.

"Have a good nap there, buddy?" She asked, letting the smile grow fonder when hearing a content mew back, in short time of that made it to the well built shack.

Basic in design of a short fifteen feet length by eight feet height, brown painted shed that with the bow windows that framed out a stepping path up the door. One quick glance, someone would think of it as a small home, as Malie made her up the two-step climb and opening the door, sparse and neat. On the far end there was a wide table with boxes on top, a bare cooking area that was mostly of a chimney heading up and to the back side of the shack, leading it to connected to a cast iron wood stove with a copper tint kettle resting on top of the round surface, seeing a few matching pans hanging behind it on the wall. Following to the other side of where a cot rested, just out of reach of where the window's natural light came in, blankets and pill folded and place on top. By the cot was another desk, smaller and squared with an oil lamp on it.

"Rustic." Malie said with a smile as she entered, letting Kanoa close the door behind them, as Tophet jumped down from his to look around himself. Leaving for Malie to place and unload her things on the cot. Heading over to the crates and opening one of them, peaking inside to see beakers and other glassware. A medical tool kit as well when she moved aside to the next crate. Noticing as she gave the place another look around, the oil lamp and iron stove were going to be her only sources of light if she planned on working late into the night. Even though that sounded tiresome, just gave a sigh and finished unpacking to make the shack for home-like.

Tophet minding himself as he looked under the cot, finding a few dust bunnies to play with to pass the time, before he heard his owner call for him. Popping out between her feet, looking up while covered in a thin layer of dust. She cooed at him playfully before picking him up to wipe the dust off, setting him on the bed, while Malie soon was in look for something in one of her bags. Pulling out a Pokéball, releasing the Froakie that was inside it. Once done, letting the frog look around the place with a look of disgust, Malie setout on doing last minute fix ups, before having the last chain of beakers and burns setout on the table by the stove. Glancing over her shoulder to see the Froakie was peeking out the window.

"Froakie." Malie gently called out the creature, patting her way to it with caution, before speaking again with her hand on the door. "If you behave and let me work, you can play outside all you want. Just don't go pass the forest outline, okay?"

The Froakie frowned at the young woman, though have the pleading eyes to go outside and stretch out after being stuck inside that round prison would be nice. Also to get away from her, the machine, and that black furred demon would only add greatness to it. Though, knowing that it would have to come back, if anything to get back to his owner, nodded in agreement. With breakneck speed launched out of the shack and into the fields, not once looking back, getting lost in the tall crops.

Malie had a sad breath leave her, before eyeing her starter that was busying himself for a nap on the cot.

"Tophet? Sweetie, I know the bed must feel nice, but I would like it better if you keep an eye on Froakie for me, please?"

The Litten rolled on his choice of rest a few more times, though paused with a face that lack amusement, looking to his owner with those bored yellow eyes. Though her dim blue hue sad and pleading ones were winning, and with a huff the fire kitten rose from his spot, having a lazy arch in his back. Hopping off and heading to the door, giving his owner one last look, before heading out on his owner's orders.

 _ **Are you sure it is wise to let Tophet out on his own? He hasn't gotten much trainer. His natural body ignite would not work in battle as his only fire move there, Malie. As well with bearable moves he does know.**_

"It won't be long and this is a safe area. The worst thing they are likely to run into are baby Bug Types, some Normal Types, and maybe some Grass Type. Docile ones at that if they are this close to the farm. I did my research here, Kanoa, if it wasn't safe I wouldn't have let them go. Relax."

 _ **If you say so then?**_

"I do. Trust me here, alright?"

 _ **Shall I make the notes of the plants we need for your experiments?**_

"Yeah. Might have to do it fast before night sets in." Malie replied back, rushing to her tablet to switch on, in which returning to the desk and setting up the testing area with the right amount of needed items for now, with not in seconds later followed Kanoa out and going over to the fields pointed away from where she saw the Pokémon run off to.

Meanwhile, in the deeps ends of the fields. The Froakie was making haste with his speed to get through the area, scouting it out and taking in the views for himself. Unware of being follow for the most part, before hearing a rustle during his stop near a pumped stream that scarred through the lands. Turning to face that it was the kitten, paid no mind, and having a sip from the cooling water. Tophet moving close by, a good few feet away while he bathed with one of his front paws over his ears. Flicking his tail now and then, when hearing the croaky noises next to him. A sliver of a yellow eye glanced over to see the frog glaring back at him, snorted at the childish face before quickly going back to the bathing. Letting the silence of a careless breeze roll ways by, letting the tall grass around them sway, having some of the pollen seedlings land in the stream before them, one even landing an inch away from Tophet's relaxed paw.

Eyes on that now, tilting his head in thought. Puzzled, enlighten, and very delighted when an idea form in his head; before making a move to scoop it up in his mouth. Ears twitching when hearing a croak by him, loud and very deep, making the kitten tighten his back footing in case of anything. Rightly so, as he was able to dodge a Bubble ray coming at him, leaping over to the other side of the stream, letting the width of the water flow be their wall. Tophet carefully clutched the long wiry seedling in his mouth, glaring harshly at the frog, letting a growl rumble from his tiny chest. Smirking on the inside when seeing the frog flinch from the sound, dropping its guard just enough that Tophet relaxed back in place. Setting the seedling down to let out another growl to the frog, seeing that it was up for another of a playful battle, to what Tophet knew is what his owner saw it as. And for her sake, wouldn't harm the frog too much.

Another growl was given before Tophet pounce the frog. Having the Froakie's eyes widen at the sudden movement but ready for the collation to come.

Back over to the shack, night was close to falling in by now, Malie was busying hours of time for herself away with shortness of a reply; that is science. Adding two different herbs into a wide beaker, letting the heated water mix them together, switching hands now and then with the tongs holding the hot glass from burning her, as she looked over her notes. Giving the beaker a light circle motion for the mixture to go smoother, seeing it form one a tinted green color, placing it over the burner's flame once more. Mindful of the other text subjects as she reached for a dish that had crushed dried Haban berries into the liquid, seeing the green turn into an shade of sickness yellow. Using the tongs again to rise and twist the mixture a bit, before the yellow shade settled on a darker murky color. Letting a very faint sweet smell arose from it.

"Kanoa, check your mainframe on for matches of this smell, would you?" Malie asked, before setting it down to make her own notes on her tablet.

 _ **Certainly. Check and updated. By letting the compounds of a big root, power herb stems, and Haban berry dust it would seem that you made found a cheat in that of a Hyper Potion. Though much less effective than what a Hyper Potion can do.**_

"Interesting." Malie responded back with, setting down more notes on that, while looking at some of the beakers, seeing that some in color wise have cleared up. With the tongs picking up a slim breaker that was set out to cool, having a whiff of the smell, face winkled by it, before setting it back down.

 _ **Another fail try with the Cornn and Rowap berries?**_

"There is just no way to kill the sour. Rowap berries are very useful on a competitive stand point here, but a lot of Pokémon tend not to like the sour taste, finding a loop around this one, and very much the confusion levels that come with it, is just not seeing a good end here. Keeping Oran and Sitrus berries in stock are not as easy as some would think . . . just trash this one, too."

 _ **On one plus side this makes fine soil usage.**_

"Maybe so, but it is hardly what the wider public wants in the end, Kanoa. Thank you though on trying to cheer me up."

 _ **Test Subject CRB-027 is noted as a dud. Shall I set up on the next cases with CRB-032 and likely CRB-033 soon?**_

"Yeah, but let's wait on when after the gel has set for Test Subject EJRR-045, we'll go from there. We'll likely need to take a break soon anyway." Malie stated, when she took a glance at her tablet, seeing that they have been at this for a few hours now, and the sun just only less than two from setting. Rubbing the tiredness already settling in her eyes from staring at breakers and low flames for far too long, stretching in her seat when feeling hours staying in one spot and barely moving, have made her body stiff beyond minor pain. Stretching out her legs to stand and heading over to the stove that had the kettle make some honey tea, slipping on an oven mitten that was found under one of the pans, to remove the kettle from the small open flame and onto a nearby hanger to let it cool a tad.

 _ **Maybe on this short break. We scout out farther from the fields. The woods are not far from here and it is getting close to call it night. Fresh air and marking out of what to do tomorrow might be a way to make do now.**_

Malie picked up one of the dishes that was placed in a cupboard by the bed, finding a cup and using it to pour her honey tea. Letting the cool steam flow from the liquid, as it gave her hand a rose tint from its warmth, same as it did on her lips as she took a sip. Having the heat sit there before swallowing, taking a seat back at the desk and looking over the notes. Scanning the pages up for her to see, flitching over what she didn't need to focus on at the moment, and seeing what was missing from her testing. About to rise the cup for another sip, paused, when hearing a faint scratching sound.

Kanoa already in motion over to the door, after the machine pinpointed the sound, turning the knob with little trouble and let in the Litten trotting in. Alone and right away that didn't set well with Malie, until she calmed and saw up close of how roughed up they were. In a swift and silent panic, headed to where she set her med kit, having both Pokémon sit on the bed. Even if the Froakie was putting up a fight from being handled, Malie showed no signs of caring of its rash outlet. Confusing it for a bit by tapping on its nose, while looking for a small spare and wraps. Tophet remain quite still compare to the frog, having the seedling still clamped between his teeth, holding it out proudly to his owner when she moved closer to him.

"What's this?" Malie asked, knowing she wasn't going to get a reply and took the seedling, studying it. Seeing it as a flower seedling, placed it down on the desk by the bed and went on mending the Pokémon. She spared a moment to thank her Pokémon after he was healed up, doing the same with the Froakie not long later. Letting the words slip out in question. "What in the world happen to you two? The wounds don't look that bad but still if you are planning to roughhouse, I would like it not to end up like this. And I am talking to you here, Tophet, I know you."

Tophet just closed his eyes, letting his nose twitch when feeling his owner tap him in there like she did with the Froakie, no ill will was sense in her words, though she was bothered by the outcome. Having his ears bend down in sorrow, bending his body in a curl, with pleading eyes up at her in asking forgiveness. Knowing it wasn't needed, but she is just unware of what he has to deal with that Water Type, that doesn't seem to understand certain things of tack. With one's own trainer or those allied of their trainer.

Though the shock of hearing such a growl come from her starter, left in a puzzlement when the frog gave a croak, that seem to Tophet was a threat of some kind. When seeing they were about to pounce on each other, Malie pushed them apart quickly. Eyeing both one after the other as she did, leaving Froakie on her bed, and swiftly picking up Tophet and placing him near the desk of her work, having him on her seat, standing the middle of them so they didn't try anything as they at each from the across the room.

"No fighting. I mean it." Malie kept her voice low and firm, eyeing both of them. Heaving a sigh before reaching for her cup once more, mindful of being in the middle of them, blocking their views from each other, when things look like they would go beyond trouble, having her say. "You two are just going to test my limits, aren't you?"

 _ **It is very much the animalistic nature of their types. Though, I wouldn't say anything like certain other kinds.**_

"I won't be having any of that under this roof. We'll be here for a while you two. I am not asking much here, but I need you two to get along. Tophet, please know that Froakie won't be here forever and before you know it, he'll be back with Louis." Malie said to her starter, before looking over to the frog Pokémon, frowning when seeing it was facing the wall, ignoring them, but that didn't stop her from saying. "I know you don't like this Froakie, but how you're handling this is very much beyond what an simple infant would do. When it comes from starters, I hope to see the best in them all, even if others don't. Understand my words if you can; but if you want to end this quickly, you are going to need to buck up about it and work with me here. Or this trip is going to longer than you need it to be. Got it?"

The Froakie looked over its tiny shoulders, a frown still in place while eyes slant in glares at the female human.

"If I see either you two banged up again like today . . . I can promise you will see a not so fun side of me. Look at me weak now, Froakie, you ain't seen nothing yet." Malie replied to his stare, an equal frown as his, before straighten in up and going to fix up some dinner. Pausing, to see if the Pokémon would try anything, but when seeing they didn't move an inch, looked through what they had. All while slowly closing and tighten up her small lab, making in note of what they needed.

"Kanoa, I'm going to make a quick stop at the store before it closes. Keep an eye on these two, please." Malie spouted out, before grabbing her hoodie and slipping on her shoes, before she was out the door.

 ** _Hear her warning. I know you can understand that._**


	17. Into The Woods

A Journey Chapter 17: Into The Woods

Despair as it was, with a full month passing after Malie's warning and things going smooth enough to move along in her work. Though the hissy fits between kitten and frog, have strove a few outbursts at times, to at least between them. Anything physical fell under that of pushes, glares, and much else when having two sides life clash against each other. Much as it was now, while Malie was working on new mixtures at her table, letting the bubbles, gurgles, frizzles of cooked cocktail fruit gels and liquids filling the air. Malie sitting at her desk, one of many beakers twisting in her tong held hands, letting the heated dark blue slowly cool down, to a mild shade of navy. Mindlessly brushing her sight free from her bangs, as she turned to her notes at the side. Outside of the crackling firewood in the cast iron stove for the chill morning, she withheld as she could not to roll her eyes from the croaks and growls behind her.

Understandable that she knew that they were getting antsy being stuck in a small area for so long, but she was trying to remain on the good side of the farm owner's niece, that seemed at first cold and distance, had at least tried to make peace after some passed between then and now. To even be willing to do outside item gathering when the lab testing was taking time away from Malie. Being grateful of it, yet had not been given the chance to return it, but given of how the young girl was, wouldn't be that easy. Along with knowing that this so-called partnership was only that the reasons was because of work and hardly anything else. With at least the owner of the farmland and Alolan researchers. Malie kept that in mind that she was only a bridge between them and nothing more.

Malie shook her head to clear away from anymore thoughts like that, as she went on working. Placing the glass tube back on the stand with the others, calling out for Kanoa to make some extra notes. The machine strangely quiet for once of the few times during the stay on the farm. Malie knew that given of how things were going, thinking her machine was just overthinking data blanks and profiling certain outreaches they had got through so far.

Tried as she did, Malie willed her body not to give and sink, as the black rings around her eyes formed, redden lines snaking around her pupils begging for sleep. Covering her mouth from yawning and failing.

 _ **It would please me greatly if you took only a few hours of rest, Malie. You have been at this project for nearly two weeks now.**_

"I will, soon, but I got to get this done. At least let me get the gel settled and have it cool. I need a break after CRB-047 was another dub and don't get me started on what Test Subject EJRR-072 could have been way better."

 _ **Malie, you are just tired. Running on burning hot drinks and little vend snacks at all in you, is not doing you any good in a large marge here. Must I also remind you that when one is stress, it is best to reflect to those around them. A change of pace if you will.**_

Malie rubbed one bottom half of her eyes, once removing the newly found and borrowed goggles, willing the sleep away before looking over to Tophet guarding a good chunk of the bed, while as the Froakie remained on one of the windowsills closest to the bed. Both showing no signs of attacking to each other, yet unware of false their sleep was to each other. Though Kanoa made point of showing that as the machine spoke again.

 _ **Follow in their doing and sleep, Malie. I will stay up and finish what you need done. My charger isn't even at a halfway mark today. I know your work habits and mathematical measures is in my code, your work is safe with me. Sleep.**_

Kanoa floated lower to be in Malie eye line, using on its flexible metal limbs against her forehead, leaving it through for a moment, while a loading sign circled around the machine's screen.

 _ **You are one day away from getting good sleep to just getting a fever. I would advice you heed my warning and sleep. Please.**_

Malie sighed, rubbing her eyes with her open palm hands at her face, giving face a good rub before letting her hands go upward towards her hair, letting her worn and stiff fingers card through her bangs, feeling of how thick and scratching it was feeling. Lack of sleep was doing more, but Malie was grateful to see that her Dex kept thoughts short and wide in guess.

"A few hours couldn't hurt. The gel should take about five hours to set. After that; it needs to be scanned for any impurities, and-"

 _ **All things I know well of. I am your Dex, simple things like this are not something I can easily glance over with. Now, stop stalling and head to bed. Now.**_

Malie held a small and tired smirk as she slowly, very unsure after a bit, and finally rose up to walk over to the bed. Leaving out what Kanoa needed in case while Malie was out for the count in the land of dreams. Yet, it didn't take much for her, as the moment her body hit the bed. Malie was out like a light. Tophet rose his head from the sudden motion of the bed bending to new added weight, looking behind his curled body to his owner lay as she pleased, most of her body sans a leg hanging off the side, he watched as the machine floated over to her, clumsily but very quickly snatched a crumpled up blanket, and swiftly tossed it over her body.

Once seeing the sheet covered enough of Malie's being, head over to the table, being careful and steady with the project at hand. Leaving for Tophet to stretch out his resting pose and moving closer to see his owner's face, eyes slanted from droopiness and slight vex from the state she left herself in. Shaking his head, before leaning to gentle snug her cheek, hearing her groan form into soft murmurs, before feeling the weight of her left rest just off his lower back, pulling him closer. He stayed close, but fur bristled when hearing an undesired croak not far from them. Rising his head slowly to see the Froakie on the bed, a few inches too close to Malie's foot.

Tophet let out a low hiss, that followed up with a even lower growl when the Froakie was making motion closer. Eyes silted when seeing the planning glint in the other's. Being smooth with his motions, removed himself from Malie, tail just ghosting over her nose as he moved near the frog. Back arched at the ready, while the frog remained still and stoic to the other's responses. Another croak was given out by the blue frog before making himself comfortable on the bed, using Malie now bended up leg as a fort the moment she turned in her sleep. The Froakie peeked over the leg to see the glare of the kitten still there, before closing his own eyes. Not minding of the warning growl.

The Litten watched the frog with caution for a few more seconds, before making a silent peace mew to the other, soon just curling near Malie. Just under her chin to fall asleep, yet the peace didn't last before feeling the sudden popped wetness that came from Froakie's Bubble. Tophet strutted back up at a sound speed, back arched and claws appearing on sight. When Kanoa heard Malie's moans of becoming awake is when the machine choose to step in.

 _ **Now see hear you two. I don't care of this type banter of yours and it will likely do Malie no go. Let along will get her hurt. Now stop it that once or I'll-**_

Kanoa was stopped by array attack of Bubble, knocking the machine back a good foot or so away from the bed. The Froakie giving a proud aura of what he just did and was able to dodge just easy when Tophet moved to strike at him with Scratch, temped enough to even use a real Growl on the frog, when seeing it wasn't going to lighten up a bit. Glancing over to his owner with a sorrowful look before making a pounce on top of the frog. Catching the other off guard long enough to give it a Bite on the shoulder, twitching his body slick and added speed to launch the frog farther away from him.

Kanoa was able to regain itself in time to the creatures about to set out on each other again. Zooming quickly between them before they could collide, whispering just as quickly with. _**Once more, stop. Malie would not approve of this. Data knows that between polar opposites will likely attack must has the animalistic burdens of Seviper and Zangoose breeds. But you two must be better than this pettiness. Stop before Malie awakens. Now!**_

The last words coming out as dead static, when Kanoa was hit out of the way by Froakie, having it land harshly nearby the window. Having it bang against the machine red coating enough to be scuffed but luckily nothing breaking. While as Tophet and Froakie headed into one another at full force. Froakie using enough of a boost to repel back Tophet's Scratch, who followed back on a bare pause to strike back with a bite, right on the neck. The frog wince and cried from the sudden dirty move, the sound was loud enough to awaken Malie from her sleep in a jolt.

"What is going on?" She called out, her voice barely breaking a whisper of panic as her eyes saw in time of Froakie, knocking Tophet back far enough from him. Adding a boosted Smack Down.

Tophet was sent back the force, sending to the table, crashing into it. Breaking one of the forward table legs nearest, letting everything on the surface slide and fall, letting herbs, berries, and glass fall on the flow in a shattering mess. Malie quickly got up from the bed and rushed over to Tophet, carefully brushing off the glass, and mindful of where his fur became stick, the mixing senses making it unclear what was what, and she hurried to open an window. While Kanoa handled anything dangerous that might have been a burner still going or sweeping the sharpest of the mess into a pile. Malie took the chance in hurrying to open the other window, and searching for her first aid kit, having gathered what she needed and Tophet onto the bed to patch him up. Unware for the split second that Froakie choose that time to make a run for it.

 _ **Malie, the Froakie has-**_

"That's not my problem right now, Kanoa. Just sweep up more and make sure nothing else had been damaged." Malie muttered back firmly as she tended to her starter, sighing in peace of mind to his wounds weren't bad, but it look he'll be feeling for a while. She patted his head, only to stop when feeling more of the sticky goo on his fur, having the words slip out. "I'll be right back, Tophet. I just need to find-Ow . . ."

Hearing the sudden change of his owner's already light tone made him raise his head up to see Malie kneeling on the ground, pinching her fingers together to pull out a shard of the heel of her foot. Kanoa was at her side in less than a second, floating around making scans and such, before finally asking.

 _ **Are you alright, Malie?**_

She nodded before standing up, showing little pain as she moved throughout the shack, finding a cloth and a wide oval bowl. Making haste out the door, shouting out just as quick that she was going to get some water and be back soon. Leaving for Kanoa and Tophet alone in the shed.

 _ **Well . . . I hope you two are happy.**_ Was all what Kanoa said before finishing cleaning up, finding all the needed written documents, the tablet with only a web cracks on the back, and less than a handful of testing projects that made it.

Malie rushing down the path towards where the pump was, seeing it was still early and looked no one else was up, besides her and a few farm working Pokémon. Filling up the bowl and rushed back, not noticing the small trail of blood she left behind as she did. Making it back to finish cleaning up Tophet free of being sticky, as he oddly remained still with a damp cloth patting his fur, while watching his owner apply the right pressure where it didn't maim his Fire Type, but enough to be fluffed out.

"Tophet, why did you do that?" Malie asked, once placing the bowl on the ground, fishing out a Band-Aid for her heel, turning to lean against the bed with her back, facing her destroyed work. A deep frown was on her face, once or so taking a calming breath, her shoulders tensing up when feeling a rub against the meeting of her right shoulder and neck.

She turned to face Tophet, trying to show his sorrow of the actions that took place, but there was no excuse the matter. Even in Kanoa's words made no wiggle room for that.

 _ **Instinct is a very deadly core of oneself. Even they can't control it and-**_

"I know that, Kanoa! I meant why did Tophet go against a friend's friend. They should be comrades as Louis and I are, that whole copy alpha leader and the pack will follow. Or even just in docile means with each other, until I sorted things out."

 _ **All creatures will act different in their given homelands. This shows of how different Alola is and likely with all regions. In Tophet's best interest is that you are his Alpha and will always be loyal to you, I see that. Froakie has yet to show to that of his own trainer. You are asking for miracles here, Malie.**_

"Grandpa made it look so easy. I just thought, you know genetics would work in my favor here."

 _ **I have a good feeling when he was your age and younger, his mistakes were no different and grew from them. I believe that's how most humans mature at least.**_

Malie had a small smile on her face, when glancing at the floating machine gathering up notes, not even noticing of her hand near Tophet petting his ear and back of his head. If not for his slowing grow of a purr, she wouldn't have caught on.

 _ **Are you going to go search for the little blue one? Despite everything, I know you don't have the heart to be mad at the little one.**_

Malie rolled her eyes, rising to stand back up, not seeing Tophet sit from his of the bed grazing at his owner with an unsure face, yet didn't break when she spoke, again.

"No. I'm going to let him cool off. Froakie is going through the motions of things barely going on and yes, he's a little action frog, but I can't really do anything onto helping him there. I tried to do mock battles for him and he choose to just snub them off. Which thinking about it now, only made it worse for the two of them. Let alone of how Louis is going to do when Froakie is returned to him."

 ** _Good. You're learning._**

"Oh, be quiet and hand me the notes. Maybe there is something we can save from this. And Tophet-" Malie's words were just stuck at her throat to see of where her Litten was, just gone from sight, only catching a few inches of his tail going out the door and lost somewhere out in the tall grass areas.

 _ **Should I go fetch them both? Or just the one?**_

"I don't know . . . I don't want to push anything more on this and I, yes that's what it is, a bad feeling, but if I go, it's only to get worst. Let them go for now, if one or both of them don't come back before dusk, we'll go look for them. Just let them cool off and hopefully they won't meet up for another fight. Come on, we have a project to save for now." Were Malie's last words as they hurried to fix up the table and do any wrap-ups they could with what data they had left over.

After Malie and Kanoa worked through the trashed shed, over in the distance fields, Tophet finding his inner seeker self while in search for the Froakie. Staying behind long enough to overhear his owner and machine, had in mindset to umbrage apply to the unsaid wishes on bringing back the Froakie. Though willing the compulsion was unlikely, though looking back in thought from before, that things went too far, yet seeing that frog in bonds forming, gave anger.

Before even Tophet could think more on it, flick in the breeze sound was given, which sent the kitten look around the area that wasn't the fields anymore, far deeper into the woods this time, following the thin twigs snapping again. Slitting his yellow eyes up to the trees, finally finding the frog tucked away deeply into the fern out leaves, sitting there, eyes glazed over as it looked over the view before it.

The Litten cautioning with steps back from being seen, using the shrubs to hide, coming across some herbs his owner was mixing with before, eyes switching between the frog and herb. His chest gave way in a form of a sigh, snatching some of the herbs, and very carefully climb up the tree with only being one branch below. A muffle mew was called out loud enough for the frog to turned face downward, with a set on glare back. Yet, made no move or even a growl given back. Easing away when the Litten landing on the branch outward from the frog, able to leave enough room to set down the herbs in front of the frog.

Not even letting the Froakie speech out, the Litten dropped back down from the limb before, eyes casting out to area around them. Having a mews given out before using his front paw that wasn't cotton wrapped, cleaned his years. Leaving his spare ear to twitch at every croak from the frog. Eyeing only once to see the herbs moved and a stem peeking out of the wide edge of the frog's mouth. Tophet spared out a few mews as well in return, watching as the mid-noon day set out with a calming breeze rustling the woodlands as it did.

A sudden snap from below them, made them freeze from enjoying the quietness and view around them, looking down and bolting away in time when a large mass hurled their way.

Over back at the shed, Malie was pepping the table to stable again, seeing as the leg of the table that was showing signs of caving in, wasn't as bad it looked and was able to be snapped back into place with ease. Brushing up the remaining broken glass into a trash bag and setting it by the door to be tossed out later, using the still intact beakers and burns to finish on last minute projects. Not even minding of when Kanoa floated back into the shed through the window to speak.

 ** _I have already made a noticed to Mr. Dubois about the mishap in your words. His eldest niece should be coming around later with the listed supplies that you have ordered and paid for._**

"Good. Also, just in time to see of how LCAG-008 works out." Malie stated, as she held the beaker over the burner's pile blue flame. Watching in silence and steady she could do in holding the tongs, watching the rusty color turn hues by the bubbling ripples to popping light purple.

Once Malie believe that it had set, pulled the breaker away from the flame, only the motion seemed to be too quick, having the glass cool down too fast and the hue change to a darker shade, unknowing that the impact would puffed in smoke, cracking the breaker into being unusable. The sudden blast of smoke, broke Malie's concentration and leading her to drop the tongs. Leaving for the smoke to spread more, Malie hurried to open the door, while Kanoa turned off the burner and handled the glass once more. Malie heaving out rough coughs as she open the door, rubbing the soot out of her face once she removed the borrowed goggles to see again.

"Is this new or are you just that out of touch with your craft, Miss. Kāne?"

Malie stopped from her soot cleaning with a slant glare to the snarky voice speaking, shrugging her shoulders before speaking. "Perfection doesn't happen to everyone. Trial and error at this point. All from this is that I learned that high dose spicy and dry fruits should never be mixed. That is all. Anything, I can do for you Miss. Thomas?" As she cared out her now loosen hair free from soot.

"My sister couldn't come to drop this stuff off, so I did it for her. Despite my protest." The young girl in plaid overalls and white tank-top replied back, brushing her dirty blond hair out of her face, light blue eyes showing a blank stare, while her crisp words carried out.

"Then why not leave it by the door and go on your way?" Malie asked, as she held out for the bags given.

"Because she also wants me to make peace with you, after our last few run-ins. Seeing that it would do more good than bad."

"I don't see how that is true. We made it clear from day one, that we would stay clear from each other and forgiveness send by force doesn't hold much weight to me. So this was all moot. Thank you for the items. Go back to ignoring me, I won't hold any ill to that. Even with how very quick and harsh your words have been, I'm taking the higher road here. For both our sakes, if that means anything to you." Malie stated back, before turning back into the shed, unable to shut the door as she placed the bags down on the bed.

"You don't really care do you?" The young girl said, with a hint of amusement.

"About everything up to this point between us? No." Malie answered back, as she treaded back to the door, about ready to close it before hearing the young girl speak again.

"Not really what I meant but-"

"If you did this in thinking about what has happen to your uncle in the past. I'm the farthest on your wanted list. I came here to research and document. Nothing else. I read all the past problems this farm has had before I even came here, and I wouldn't dare to do that your uncle. Anything that reported on this farm, the credit will go to the right people. The farm is in good hands by your uncle and those of Alolan data collectors. Now would you please relax."

"Most city goers can always prove you wrong at times."

"Simi true . . . but yes, well, I'm not from the larger areas of Alola." Malie resorted back before soon adding. "Believe it or not, I'm from the same background as you and going through the troubles eerily akin to your uncle. It was because of that, I agree to come here and such else. Maybe that doesn't matter to you and it is me just trying to get into your good graces, think as you will there. But honestly, I'm trying to help, take that as you will. Now good day."

Without so much a pause from her words, Malie closed the door behind her, marching over to the bags and sorting out what she needed. Now and then, trying to clear out the soot from her face and being, with little effects of it working. Finding the aid packets, now able to refill her First Aid box, while having new beakers as well, happy to see some glue and a pair of clamps.

"We'll calling it a break for now, Kanoa. Clear off the table and set things by the side bed table. We get need to get the desk fix, now."

 _ **Understood. Do you believe that was a wise thing to say to her, Malie?**_

"No. But with everything else going on. It's hard to think straight as is." She replied back, while helping the machine to remove the glass and burners off the table to the other side of the shed, carefully turning over the table to have the wooden legs stick up, aiming for the busted leg to face towards Malie, as she carefully pried the wood apart just enough to place good glue between the cracks, having the clamp angled just enough to place one clamp against leg to surface, and the other to leg and side.

 _ **That should do and the pressure is enough to hold until the adhesive sets, between thirty minutes to almost an hour. What shall we do for now?**_

"More clean up and make a light snack while we wait, restock the outhouse around back as well. And just go from-"

Malie was cut off by knocking at the door, rising from her seated place on the floor, going over to the door, and seeing the young girl again. Flushed from running and seeing her holding clothes and small case above them.

"When did you get hurt?" The girl asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Malie resorted back, yet made no protest when the girl pushed her way in and seeing the somewhat messy state of the shed.

"What happen in here?"

"Nature taking course and me being a human trying to face it, why? I'm trying to clean up here, mind your feet, I haven't gotten all the glass gathered up yet."

The girl looked around the floor, seeing some shine sparkle back at her where glass was, thankful for wearing flip-flops at least, well unlikely at before finally seeing Malie's bare feet covered in Band-Aids, having her say. "And the reason you don't wear your shoes is because?"

Malie gave a shrugged, before moving back to the flipped over table, testing the wooden leg, barely touching it to see it wiggled and fixed up the clamps once more. Finally answering with. "Feels weird wearing shoes indoor or even outdoors at times and finding the glass makes it easier to find. My grandpa once to always say your body can be a magnet for many things."

"I'm sure this wasn't what he meant." The girl said back, sitting on the bed, pushing the bags aside and patting the now bare spot for Malie to see down on, while she placed the clothes and case on the pillow behind her.

"I would hope not, but Kanoa doesn't have the needed upgrades to help on this, so I'm on my own."

 _ **Forgive me on that.**_

"It's fine, Kanoa. This is baby stuff to me now. Just handled on scanning the papers for now." Malie stated back, sitting the bed and watch as the girl roughly grabbed for one of her feet, having Malie to angle herself while the young girl lifted, grasped firm, and applied white stink strips to Malie's feet.

 _ **As you wish.**_

"You don't care for much in giving a warning, do you?" Malie asked, dry in her words with a smirk.

"I can say the same for you." The girl said back, and went for the other foot, leaving Malie to sit down better on the bed once she found a better angle. Resulting for Malie to face the girl with her legs outward to the girl. Eyes on the girl when she spoke again. "Oh, so that's where my goggles went, you thief."

"Your sister said I could use them when I found them. You'll get them back at the end of the month, so chill out."

The girl let a chuckle out from the choice words the other gave, before finally letting go of her feet. Handling over the clothes she brought. Malie taking them without much trouble.

"We were planning on donating those, there's some shoes too, but I didn't know your size. You and my younger brother look around the same size in clothing, so I hope they fit."

Malie looked down at the dim pink shirt and even more faded pairs of jeans. Malie tried and failed to withheld a small smile.

"If this is your way of saying sorry, not needed still, but I'll take it. Thank you. Truce?"

"Truce. Come on, I'll let you clean up at the house and let you pick a pair of shoes." The girl said, not giving Malie a chance to say anything, as she pulled her out of the shed and down the path. Adding in without much thought. "Also, my name is Aimée. Want to stay on my good, stop with the miss crap."

"I will if you will. Malie is fine. Also, how did you know I was hurt?" Malie asked, able to break from Aimée's grip, though she still followed behind. Kanoa not far from them, as the machine caught up in no time.

"While I was getting some fresh water for the Mlitanks, I saw a trail of blood and just put two and two together." Aimée replied back, stopping by the large boxes that were marked for donations for a truck pick up, picking up one the smaller ones and opening it, saying to Malie. "Have your pick."

Malie nodded and looked through the box, seeing a few pairs inside and able to find some that where like her travel shoes but sneakers but some deep purple side trims to it. Worn from usage, but very manageable as she slipped them on, giving them a test out by flexing her feet for a moment. Looking back at Aimée in thanks.

From then onwards, in letting the table still set, Aimée showed Malie her around in placed outside of the crop fields, sparing a chance over the main house to freshening up and change clothes, showing the Pokémon that help tend to the farm. A distance was still there between them, but at least as the air carried around them wasn't as thick when speaking with each other. It was much more welcoming than how they first started out and the weeks that followed up to it. When they reached where some Tauros and Bouffalant grazed at, one of the more braver Tauros mowed over by the fence where the young girls were at, Aimée greeting it warmly and giving it a few pats on its head, having some groaning happy moos be returned back. It's snout tilted towards Malie, who at first took a step back, but still held out a hand to the big beast.

"For a researcher, you a tad skittish there, you know?"

"Something I am working on. Call it another part of my work in the making here."

"I noticed. You got some guts there."

Malie gave an open grin to that, while petting the bull Pokémon before her, in saying. "Another thing that has put me in your good graces or something else?"

The other just shrugged before resorting back with. "Depends, how stupid you are thinking this will work?"

"Very."

Aimée let out some giggles to that before speaking again. "Yeah, that's says it all."

"Does it?"

"Don't go putting words in my mouth here."

Malie pulled up her hands in surrender back, saying nothing else as they went on. Though before either of the two could speak again, a large flock of Fletchlings flew out of the woods by the edge of where the fence was, hurrying away in agitation. Causing Malie to move closer to the distress birds, having Kanoa right behind her, Aimée only a few feet away.

"What in the world was that about?"

 _ **Their heart rates are showing signs that of being hunted. Strange, as there isn't location hunting sites in the area.**_

"Must be that rouge Pokémon that scared them off."

That made Malie turn to face the other girl, with a questioning and worry face, when asked what she meant by that.

"About a year ago, a trainer let their Manectric released in this area without warning or even legal rights, and making matters worst it's been a hard one to catch. Giving its rash and angry nature by poor training. But it's barely ever leaves the forest, so local police hasn't put much bother about it. We had to give special training to some our field Pokémon though, in case running into it." Aimée answered, very much displeased by the turn of events. Adding in. "Again, if stayed away from it and its mark terrain, the creature won't put up much a fight. So yeah, hey you want . . . where are you going? Stop! You don't want to go that way! Malie!"

Malie paid no mind as she ran forward to into the woods, heading to where the Fletchlings had swarmed away from. Not minding at all that Kanoa was giving chase behind, calling out by the nearest Pokémon to them, aiming that is where Tophet or even Froakie were likely at. She ran through tall brushes, climbing over falling decay trees, now and then calling out to her starter or the frog, hoping for something to be given back. Kanoa commanding in certain directions at second notices. Malie listening quickly as she moved through the forest.

"Tophet! Froakie! Can you hear me!? Call out!" Malie shouted out, rushing onward, coming near a clearing in the woods, finding no other Pokémon around both of them.

They stayed quiet and listened, already knowing that Aimée and who ever she brought with her must have be catching, yet Malie was focusing on other things. When hearing the loud and shattering howls, small and painful as they went. They were very familiar to Malie and she rushed towards it. The maze of the woods confusing at times, made through them, with much ease as she could, not taking caring of the scratches and cuts from low hanging branches and thorn shrubs as Malie kept going onward.

Barely able to come to a stop when seeing her starter and Froakie, battered and scared. Corned in the nook too small for the large canine, quadruped Pokémon, with its tatted and scarred blue body with spiky yellow mane on its head and yellow tufts of fur on its haunches and around its front feet. Its mane sticks straight up and has three points. The squared and sharp jaw snarled in form in front of the tiny creatures before it, while red eyes glared at them, having its front sharp claws posed at the ready to again, only depth marks into the tree bark around the smaller Pokémon, saving them from being strike again.

Malie didn't waste time when seeing the large dog Pokémon about to use a Discharge from what Kanoa said from its stance, throw the nearest item to it, a rock, aiming right at its head. Breaking the set target and having it aimed just a inches away from them, the creature gave a howl from the sudden attack, and turn to face Malie. A heated glare in place, having Malie stiffen from the sight of it, scared dumb stuck from catching any of Kanoa warnings as the dog made quick motion to her. Only able at the last second to bare her arm out as a shield and take most of the blow, as the dog brought her down to the ground, on her back, biting hard enough to at least break skin. Malie did best not to scream as she tried to fight off the spathic craze Manectric, calling out to Kanoa to get the smaller Pokémon out there.

When she saw that the Manectric was focusing on the machine, quickly moved her legs below and pushed the Electric Pokémon off of her, giving her some space, and pushing it even farther away from the others. Gasping for air, as she winced from the sudden jolt of pain pump through her arm. Malie held her arm closer to her being, as she made haste to stand up, putting herself between in when the Manectric was about to strike again, having her collide with the ground with a thud. Malie's head rammed against a bolder stuck in the ground, knocking her out.

 _ **Malie!**_

Tophet turned when hearing the machine call out to his owner name, sending out an angry hiss when seeing the largest beast charging at her. Using whatever speed he had to ram against the dog, stopping it from biting down on Malie's neck in time. Clamping his teeth hard into the spiked up fur, finding flesh, and hanging onto dear life. Kicking and mostly able to strike back when the Manectric tried to snap at the kitten, missing and getting a few lucky nips at the tail before being knocked away. After another round of a rough house kick, the canine was able to wrestled off the kitten from its body, blood dripping from the back shoulder and from Tophet's mouth, as he hissed at the larger Pokémon once more, placing himself in front of his owner.

Froakie watched with fear still in waving his eyes, unsure and shaking what to do, giving croaks to the kitten, which the other paid no mind when it leaped at the canine once more. Claws at the ready while the Litten used Scratch on the canine's face, letting another yowl break from its angler snarled jaw, fangs posed to strike back and do so. The frog didn't know what came over him to use Quick Attack on the beast, following it up with a Smack Down to a tree with enough force to timber the tree, having it lock one of the Manectric's legs in place.

Watching it only a few seconds wrestled in hopes of being release from the tree. The Froakie eyed the dog for a moment, before rushing over to the kitten that was limping towards his owner, rubbing his head against her forehead, giving loud and pleading mews for her to wake up. Even pawing at her nose for even a twitch. The Froakie having half a mind to pull the Litten away from the girl, only to have a quick swipe for the troubles, letting the Litten try more. Not even seeing the machine move closer and placing one its long red limbs on the human's throat.

Something of a buzzy sigh echoed from the machine, making the Froakie jolt from the sight and quickly grabbing the Litten out of the way, when a shock river out the machine's encasement and to the flesh. Having the human to bolt up from where she laid, her not bleeding arm wrapping around her stomach and grasping her bleeding arm, giving a glare to the machine.

"I told you not to do that, Kanoa." Malie winced out, curling a bit when feeling the throb of the impact start to catch up with her inside.

 _ **You're in pain, I will let that pointless comment of yours slide for now. But in moments like this, it was a protocol need.**_

Tophet gave a happy mew to see his owner sitting up once more, mindful of her wounds as he moved closer to her, rubbing his head against her knee in joy. Purring when feeling her petting his head for a moment, but stopped when she groaned and held her arm once more. He looked up to see her looking beyond where they located and quickly turned at the ready in case it was the sparky dog once more. Froakie doing the same in time to see the Manectric broke free from the fallen tree, about ready to come charging at them, before a voice shouted out.

"Mlitank, use Rollout!"

A large pink and yellow spiral rounded out blur zoomed way through the lush green area, against the Manectric with great force, knocking meters away from them. Letting the dog shake off from the sudden impact, choose at the moment to make a break for it and disappearing into the woods far from them.

"Malie!"

"Miss. Kāne, are you alright?"

Said person turned to see Aimée running towards her and the group. Seeing a taller woman, a few of the workers, and some people dress in blue rushing over, the person who owned the Mlitank called it back, when nearing the clearing. Aimée and the woman who was like older version of her, Aimée's sister, helped Malie to her feet slowly. Woozy from the sudden motion but was able to stay standing up, even with leaning on Aimée's sister for support. The words around Malie were sounding like they were under water, only able to make out through her tried version seeing some of the people going back the wild Pokémon, as she was treaded back to the farm, catching Aimée taking hold of the Pokémon Malie blindly went after for, as Kanoa floated the eldest sibling giving a breakdown of Malie state of being.

"That was a mighty dumb thing to do there, Miss. Kāne."

Malie just smiled weakly at the older woman, not saying a word when making it back and seeing a ambulance rolling up the beaten road to the farmhouse. Malie being taken by the paramedics to be set down on the stepping area of the van, to get a once over on how bad the damage was.

"The bite doesn't look too bad, but it's best to send her over to the hospital for an over night to check on the bruising and make sure the bite isn't infected." One said, stating to the family and loud though silently firm for Malie to hear, as the other help Malie be loaded up in the back.

Only catching a bit when hearing that Aimée was coming along to help keep an eye on the Pokémon, as they too needed to be treated. Hearing Kanoa's caring and confide words were the last thing she heard, before blacking out from the rush of everything up this point.


	18. Another Path

Chapter 18: Another Path

Everything was a distance blur as time went on, Malie making out shapes and colors during the following week of her recovery, listening through ocean vibrates of voices of those around her, feeling the deep blues and purples hue bruises becoming tinted greens and yellow healing marks, among her body, mostly around her lower back from the collide of the tree, while her arm still showed shines of slowly healing, having a jaw dent on inches below the elbow, thankful from recalling the doctor's words that the Manectric's teeth were dull and damage from the unfamiliar planation in the area. With only cuts and scratches scatted around her body, near the shoulder and sides of her chest, lower on the bell, while just a few nicks on her legs. In short, as the doctor pointed out it was dumb luck and best to press on what it could limits of it.

She followed up to the doctor's orders, up forth on the three days after, as she still laid in the bed recovering. Having only bare white sterile walls, a machine beat in match of her heart, and watching with doped dazed down crest eyes of the IV dripping in view. Beyond that was an window, set ajar, letting a small breeze flow through, yet the thickness of the room hardly let it make a focus inside. Mindlessly, Malie picked at a loose corner of the bandage wrap around her arm, something to keep her hands from being too bored, as of last time was tried to leave the bed, which lead to a messy ending and a very nerved out nurse.

The will to try again, despite the knows it likely have her on the ground by the knees, didn't matter in the slightest as she rose from the bed. Careful of the wires and the small weight her legs as sat up more. Sparing a moment to breathe, and have Malie rub her neck of the sudden sore cramp that wedged there from sleeping in one spot too long. Gently swung her legs over to side of the bedding, stilling herself when her vision started to play tricks on her. Calming the spell by closing her eyes and deep breaths a few times. Before finally letting bare toes and wrapped up heel feet onto the cool ground, giving her body bumps of awareness, as she slowly got to standing up once more, moving with slight ease not to pull wires, as she moved over to the window and opening it more for some fresh air.

Shaking hands delaying the progress only for a few seconds, before finally the window was open, and a huge gust break into the room. That weight of feeling like she was choking died at the moment. Finding no strength to go back to the bed, leaned heavily on the edge of the windowsill. Grasping her pendent that luckily still hung around her neck, using it as a new kind blessing to see subtle town area as it was.

"I want to say I am surprise to see you up and moving, but I know better than to press my luck." A deep and tired voice called out behind her, a chair creaking from the sudden motion of weight pushing against the floor.

Malie lumped her head against her right shoulder, glazed eyes landing on the person behind her, before finally speaking. "Shouldn't you be helping aunty with the farm? Cuz, what are you doing here?"

"Wasn't like there was much of a choice, Malie. Don't start nothing."

"You haven't been here that long, I hope."

"Got here last night, thanks to Kukui."

"You shouldn't have done that and stayed home, I'm fine. Just off and stuff."

Nalani returned a wary, equally tired, and bemused glance back at his cousin before moving over to her and helping her settle back into the bed. Sparing words to her as he did. "It was either me or ma. Pick your poison carefully here. I did everything in my power not to let her drop everything and come rushing over. You're welcome by the way."

The other only heaved their chest from the quick fall to the sheeting, adding nothing to the reply, though the light squeeze on their clamped hands was enough.

"The doctor also said you'll be able to leave by the end of the week and should just take it easy until the aches in your side are at low pain rate or whatever he meant."

"You mean having to be under auntie's hawk species eyes? Joy."

"I never said you had to come home. You don't have too, but you did promise the twins to be back on their birthday. So that's up to you, my ending guilt holds nothing, I swear. I'm not your keeper, Malie."

"Same."

Nalani patted his cousin on the shoulder before taking a seat back down near the bedding, leaning roughly against the cotton backing seat, having eyes focused on the ceiling. Choosing to let the silence be their messages to each other, in calmness. Though it didn't last long.

"Where is Tophet and Kanoa? And Froakie?"

Nalani let a smirk play on his lips before shaking his head humor of a joke never said. Soon meeting her eyes when he spoke. "They're in a room over. Healing just like you. Though I think Kanoa has been rubbing off on you, that machine of yours has been zooming from here to the shed you'd been working at non-stop . . . for the passed four or five days, I think? Likely just cleaning up and packing your things for your next assignment. Though Kukui hasn't said anything and is waiting for the doctors to give a green light here. So don't think about rushing off too quickly there."

Malie was about to make another go on leaving the bed, but seeing the warning glint in her younger cousin's eyes, made her rethink of that before relaxing back into place. Willing herself to listen but her words beat her to it. "I want to see them. Make sure they're okay. Please?"

With her eyes looking down to her lap, she missed on the deep frown that slowly formed into a side smile, Nalani whispered out his reply of agreement, standing from his seat, giving her one more warning not to leave the bed, as he left to go get them. In a matter of seconds, a speed ball of black and red fur zoomed through the ajar door, leaping with great ease through the air, and landing with a dainty land. Happy face with close up crest eyes in greeting, a proud purr echoing out of the small body as the Litten rolled near her knee where her left bandage arm rested. Malie twitched her fingers to scratch under his chin, letting more purrs roll out.

"Silly one, you have been a good boy to the doctors, right?" Malie asked, as she carefully gathered the small kitten into her lap, holding him near. Releasing some giggles from the playful sly of innocence mark upon his face as an answer. Before she could give a playful reply back, a croak was heard from the far end of the bed.

She looked up from Tophet to see the Froakie in much white tape sticks and spare scuffs as the kitten, though it look like they were both taking it in stride. Not knowing what came over her, Malie held out her right hand to the Froakie, giving small beckons for the frog to come near. Which at first, the frog made no move but give slanted bored eyes at her, giving a weak clicked croak, before laying by her feet. Letting the under side of his face, use her legs as a pillow before closing his eyes finally.

"Well, I guess that's a start." Malie said, giving a cheeky a smile to Tophet as he tilted his head in confusion, before jumping out of her lap and heading over to where the Froakie was, thinking the worst she was a the ready to stop him, but paused when seeing the Litten take rest on the other side of her, rising a paw to the frog and patted on the wide nose before him.

Malie let a giggle out when seeing the Froakie give a displeasure croak back, batting away the paw, and choose to faux sleep. Giggling stopped when seeing her cousin and one of the nurses come in to check on her status. After what Malie felt were the most annoying ten minutes of her life, the nurse bid them farewell and would have the doctor come by soon. Once the nurse was out of sight, Malie let out a heavy bothered sigh.

"Don't play nice for the sake of others here, cuz, can't be all that great for your health."

Malie rolled her eyes at Nalani's teasing tone and just stuck out her tongue to him, before getting comfortable in the bed.

"Never thought I would see you in this state again, though."

Malie just shrugged, focusing on the creatures at her feet, now and then giving a wiggle in her legs to see a miffed response from one of them. Calmly surprised to see the Froakie not giving any tries to attack her with Bubble, but seeing of how the starters were acting between each other, it was best not to test something for too long.

"When did you catch this little guy by the way?" Nalani asked, as he gave a short few strokes on top of the frog's head, weirdly not bucking off the strokes too quickly, while Malie watched bluntly worry on her face, but the face straighten out when her cousin turn to face her, waiting.

"I didn't catch him. Had a bit of a mix-up with Louis and now I am watching over him, until I can meet up with Louis again." Malie replied with a half truth to her words, though the glint of humor didn't fall far from his eyes.

"Slept in and bags dropped. Malie, I swear you never change."

"Oh hush. I'm hurting, be nice to me over here."

"I am. I'm doing everything I can not to hit cha up the head for doing something stupid as cha did."

"You're just a riot now, aren't you?" Malie questioned back, leaning in bed, bored eyes staring at her cousin as he choose to sit down, in matters to calm himself.

"This isn't a place to act like kids right now. But, that's doesn't mean you wouldn't have done the same."

Malie just looked away from him, not saying anything at first, before asking. "Did they ever say they caught the Manectric?"

Nalani sat up straighter in his seat, eyes wide and mouth a gap, soon following with. "A Manectric did this to you? You're kidding, right?"

"From what I can remember, Aimée said that it had a bad trainer before it was released into that area of the wild, without warning of any kind or even paid fees of legal rights if it was okay to do so. I can already tell from the bite marks that its pretty old as the bite mark wasn't as bad, infection is about what we are waiting I guess before they'll let me go."

"While you are at it, tell me why the sky is blue. Malie, hello, may I remind you what happen last time-"

"I blank out, Nalani. Not stupid. I know what I got myself into when I heard the about the Pokémon. Yet, I wasn't going to leave them out there. So don't you dare start bring up that old news. I personally, right now, don't want to hear it."

"Malie-"

"Shut up." Malie pleaded, rising and placing her hands over eyes, blocking the sight of him seeing tears fall.

Tophet sprung into action when sensing his owner in distress and moved in caution steps towards her, wary ever so slightly of her reposing badly his motions. Yet, when close enough and softly rubbing his head against her bended elbow, felt one of the arms curl around him, pulling closer to her being. Watching with uncertain eyes, as she block her eyes with her loosen up arm. Seeing her lips crook into a painful frown, and seeing small streams of tears fall from hidden eyes.

"I'm . . . going to get some air. You, yeah, take it easy. Okay? Okay." Nalani replied out, scared and unsure of what else to say, before just leaving the room altogether.

Tophet didn't spare the other human a single glance, as he stood on his hind legs, front paws out on her stomach to be able to see her face, but the angle was too off to make out anything, giving out soft painful mews for his owner to hear him. Pawing at the loose threads of her bandages to have her look his way, with red tinted eyes, her face too still for his likely and gave her stomach a head on charged. Not enough to cause anymore pain than she was in, but enough to get a confused groan from Malie. Letting out a yowl that ended with a frown to her, showing enough for Malie to get the message. One that didn't feel real as it should have been, yet a calling from a long time ago.

"I'm fine. Steady. You ready to leave too, huh?" Malie asked Tophet, watching as in a way he formed a nod, and curled up closer to her being, using his warm body to calm her shaking one, unware of the Froakie eyeing the display before him. Malie whispering out. "I think I finding a new or at least another path, Tophet. Are you ready?"

Tophet licked her nose when she leaned in far enough to ask the question.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	19. Planning Ahead

Chapter 19: Planning Ahead

"I know it's a day early for your assigned release, but from how the readings were going and how the medicine is pacing out well. I'm giving the okay, though I am landed you on having no long distance traveling until the end of next month that requires walking, understood?" The doctor spoke, as he did some last minute check ups on Malie's heart, with the cooled circle flat-end of the stethoscope pressed up against her back from the open light blue hospital gown.

Malie gave a nod as she did the calming deep breathes for the doctor, using the mirror by the sink to meet eyes with the man. She frowned slightly when seeing his eyes angled on back, seeing a deepen frown form on his face, before it slipped back to his business soft smile. Moving to face Malie, while grabbing her chart, pen at hand while making notes.

"You are not dominant on your left side in anyway are you? I don't want to risk the bandage to tear or loosen."

"Somewhat, nothing extreme if that's what you are asking." Malie replied back, holding close the said arm to her being, while having the other rubbed a kink in her neck she oddly remember not being there, but it got worst when seeing that frown again on the doctor as he eyed her shoulder.

"I looked into your past files. You got quite the history here, though I am worried about one certain injuring of yours around when your about ten, it says. Seeing as it has to do with nerve damage, how has that been fairing for you, physically and mentally, Miss. Kāne?"

She shrugged at first with her silent reply, before letting the question sink in more, with soon letting an answer finally give out. "I get stiff at times. I don't do anything to over exercise myself and I get a headache here and there when, I guess, you could call it triggered. I had an episode a little bit after coming to Kalos and followed with a slight fever, but it was gone in a day or two."

The doctor waited for her to say more, but when she showed no signs to, said back. "What kind of episode? An outrage or at the kids say it these days; zombie?"

Malie rolled her eyes with a smirk in place, taking the humor as a grain of salt, while complying with. "The latter, doctor. It's always the latter from what my last few doctors said. Otherwise, I got nothing else to follow it up on."

"Professional words you are going on."

"Trying."

"Are you taking anything for the headaches?"

"No. I was on something before, around when I was thirteen, but it caused me to have heavy nosebleeds, so they took me off it. Bed rest and light on moving is about all they said."

"Anything else? Feels like you got one another thing, too?"

"They also said it was best not to be around what causes the episodes and as you can see so far, I am doing a smashing good job."

The doctor let out chuckle at the dry ending of her words, before moving to where the door was, about to leave but soon spoke again. "Not my place to say; this is a matter not to take lightly on and I can see you do as well, so I will spare you of those words of caution. Bed rest would be the smart thing here when you head out, at least for the first few days, just catch up on some sleep for now. After that, keep moving on sparing any stress, but keep it light. Take the pills only when pain gets too much, also no refills once the bottle is done. Feel free to call the number on the bottle for any other information you need answered, be safe, and I do not hope to see you back here too soon. Good day, Miss. Kāne."

"Same to you, Dr. Boyer." Malie said back, watching the doctor open the door wide as he left, while seeing her cousin enter in with a bag in hand.

Nalani glanced over his shoulder when seeing the doctor leave, before shutting the door behind him. Off handing with a toss of the bag to his cousin as he did so. Malie catching it with ease on a one handed grab, before with eggshell like steps to the washroom to change. Muffling any chat between during the slight pause of quietness they had.

"How'd it go with the doc?" Nalani asked, while finding a seat by the door, eyes wandering around the room to keep his mind busy.

"Nothing out of the norm for how a doctor visit or check up is, so I guess, it was okay." Malie answered back, quickly leaving the washroom, while still ruffling her bandage arm through the shirt, sending a pleading look to Nalani.

The latter only kept an amused grin on his face, while he helped her with the long sky blue sleeve shirt. He eyed her, seeing she was lacking the footwear, but otherwise was clothed. Gently pacing his hand on her back, guiding Malie out the door, stopping by where Tophet and Froakie were being kept, and soon left the building altogether. Walking down the beaten road, smoothed out by long years of travel and weather. With the sun still high in a thinly clouded sky.

"Where to next after this?" Nalani asked, finally choosing to break the silence over them, eyes landing titled to his cousin that was stroking a peaked ear on the other side of her, he couldn't see, as the Litten rested soundly in peace on her shoulders, though her eyes were forcing on the Froakie that was a few hops ahead of them. He spoke out once more to catch her back. "Malie?"

Awakening from her slight daze that was likely coming from the medication, looked to Nalani, and spoke back. "What?"

"I asked; what are you going to be doing next? After all this work you are doing in Kalos is done?"

Malie frowned from his teasing look, before moving her sight elsewhere as they walked, sighing calmly has her bandage feet walked across the dirt roads. Another sigh came and went as she answered. "Well, I would have first like to get Froakie back to Louis. I have to yet been able to talk to him, but Kanoa has kept him informed during my time in the hospital. So . . . I'll probably have to ask Kanoa about this. After getting the final results though, I'm likely going straight back home and run field testing with Kukui about my finds."

"Another day or so here in Kalos and stuck on Melemele is what you're saying, huh?"

"Pretty much. After that, my next assignment will be coming from another professor in their region, from what Kanoa told me. Kukui brought up that working with other professors in this line of work, helps forms better bonds and he said the professor that wishes to have me under their wing is very excited to see what we can do in their unit."

"Malie, you don't even know which professor it could be. Why get all hyped about it?"

She gave a shrugged, mindful of not bucking off Tophet from his resting spot as she did so, before speaking again. "I don't know. Why do you hyped up about meeting your favorite singers or whatever it is you have been into lately."

"Huffy much, cuz?"

"I'm not huffy. Not my fault I don't get see one of the few family members I have so much anymore. Clearly as you are always much rather be running off doing thing as you pleased." Malie answered back, looking pointy at his tattoos with a disproved glum stare.

Nalani raised his hands in surrender with a humored smirk, yet the words he said were honest enough. "I thought you liked my marks; saying it made me look an old time warrior. Malie, I know of how I got them wasn't the most safety idea, but hey, it's how it is."

"Even so, it would make things at your workplace a little easier for your coworkers. You're only fifteen, bro, don't need to go living life so fast here. I don't mind your friends or those you wish to be around, just slow down a little."

"Don't give me that bro jab, that's my thing. And well if my boss didn't hire this newbies so often and you know, got to know me. I wouldn't be . . . I'm trying just like you, in getting out of the past is all as they say, geez, I'm not an ax murderer. Why are we having this chat, again, Malie. I mean really, have some faith in me. I'm not going to lose this job, you know that."

"I'll give you that jab how I please, if that's how it is of you are doing things. I'm the eldest, Nalani. I have every right to worry about you, the twins, and aunty. So don't go giving me that tone, mister. Pretty soon you will be going on your own journey and also your gaining that nursery degree aboard. I can't help but worry here about aunty alone with the twins, handling the farm by herself. Even with Spike and the others, it won't be enough outside of that. Again, don't you dare give me that tone."

"Never said I was, cuz. Never said I was. I hear you though loud and clear. Things will work out, hang in there, cuz. But look, I don't want to end things with us fighting, okay?"

"We weren't. But disagreeing to agree. Go on."

"Sure we weren't. So how about we just have our last hours like this, maybe grab a bite, see me off around dusk, and you can go back playing mad scientist in peace."

Malie held a smile to his words, before calling out to the Froakie when seeing the creature a little too far away for her liking. Surprised to see the blue frog stopping a bit for them to catching up, before hopping back in his normally pace. Malie sparing a moment to say.

"Define your meaning a peace?"

"Whatever it is you think is best."

"Then, oh boy, are you in a shock to hear this."

Nalani raised an eyebrow at her tone, but listened as they carried on. Stopping by a roller snack bar, grabbing a bite as they said they would together. Wandering around the bare area of a rural town, spending time looking out the wide open fields. Letting at one point for Tophet to keep an eye on the Froakie, as the human when on their own pace. Tophet quick in speed catching up the frog, giving a light warning of a meow in greeting before prancing in step with the Froakie. A croak was given back, lacking the cheery feel the kitten had, as they carried on. Though they suddenly stopped when hearing the male give a shout, having them both turned to see the humans at a stand still, only a few feet away from where a hotel was, and by the loud whistle they heard, a train station was only about a few meters away.

The Froakie was about intervene when seeing the female human in signs of distress, but was stopped by the Litten. Giving a slight glare of confusion but with a mews and a shake of the head, the Froakie dropped the need of rushing over there. And looked in a study eye at the humans. Reading the body language between them, trying to make sense of motions his own owner have yet to give. It left the Froakie only in more puzzlement by the time the humans caught up to them, not even giving a struggle as the female picked him up, holding him close to her being. While she used her other free arm out to the Litten, so Tophet could once again relaxed on her shoulders.

"Do you really think you are up for that kind of thing, Malie? This isn't like you. And you hate battling."

"I do. But don't think I am going to rush into gyms any time soon. There are other things I can do and there is going to be a lot of free time between assignments, even more so when others are likely going to be fighting over some. Easy pickings in what's left for me, personally. In that free time, I think this will be good for me and Tophet, too. I just don't want to be in that placement again. Besides, spare cash for the family is always a win in my book, so why not?" Malie replied back, leaning her head against the top part of Tophet, who gave a purr in delight from the sign of affection.

The Froakie looking upward up at the display with a frown, but made no noise about it, and just continued to look forward quickly when the female human glance his way. Though his grip on the female human's arm remained firm but not tight, as he was being careful of the bandage that popped thickly under the sleeved shirt. Another displeased look formed on his face, yet only rested his head on the bandage, with silted eyes look about.

"Do you think you can do it though?" Nalani asked, as they headed into the hotel and going to his room to finishing up his packing, about ready to leave the barely used room to check out, waiting for what felt like a life time for her to answer. Waiting still in silence as they were once again out and heading to the train station.

"I-I need to try."

That's all she said as he was about to board the train to Lumiose City for his plane ride home, leaving for him to rub his neck, feeling the uneasiness in her words. But said nothing as he pulled her into a side hug, wishing her the best of luck and hope to see her home soon. She returned the hug, mindful of the Pokémon on her person, as she waved her cousin off and soon heading back down the path to the farm in seeing what Kanoa was up doing, for the last few days. About an hour later, they made it back to the farm, having placed the Froakie and Litten on the bed, as Malie stood by Kanoa, floating away at the burning and cooling projects before the machine. Eyes now and then looking around the place to see it clean as ever, and looking as the trouble before never happen. Though seeing some on the nightstand by the bed was new to Malie.

"What's with the plant?" Malie asked, as she moved closer to see the young sprouting budding through the freshly water dirt, letting the green vegetation popped vividly against the dark browns.

 _ **It's the seedling Tophet found for you. While you were healing and resting under watchful eyes, I decided to make use of it. Studies show that having a calm scent of outdoors inside, helps the being give a more tranquil heal growth on bones and sense of mind. It also kept the feeling aloneness at bay until you returned.**_

"I missed you too, you old pile of bolts and wires. Sass and all." Malie replied back with a smile, giving the machine a few pokes to one of its arm feelers as they went on working.

 _ **I have run a few new test on berries and herbs you have. None of my data has given a profound percent in seeing if this is worth your time. But the results might at least give a good drive in what you seek. Though, I think a short break is in order. You just walked here and look very winded, normally this isn't . . . Malie?**_

"No need for the worry, I won't even fight with you on that. At least not this time." Malie said, reaching into the back pocket of her pants to pull out the bottle of pills. Picking out one and finding a cup to with water from the jug that was set in the cupboard next to the plates.

 _ **Shall I be adding this to your daily routine?**_

"No. I'm just feeling a slight ache in my side is all. The walk here was farther than I thought and walking around was something the doctor said I should do. But it's hurting, so yeah. Down the hatch."

The machine watched the human slide the pill into her mouth and sipping quickly from the cup, before placing it down on the nightstand, ready to crash on the bed.

 _ **How would you rate your pain? one as lowest and ten being the highest. Answer honestly now.**_

"A seven, almost an eight. Why?"

 _ **I wish to have that in my profile mainframe in case these are needed again. I know when to keep an eye on your being signs of changes. Coding your heart and pulse to this rate for later. So when you are in that level of pain but can't say it, I will know beforehand and give a reminder. Along with how you are with letting your family know of this, seeing as you didn't even let your cousin know of your pain, on the way here. For shame on you, and also adding that to my file, too. And done loading.**_

"Thanks." She started out drily with a crooked smirk, before adding. "You can shut everything down for now, Kanoa. Rest. You must be fried as I am right now and these two have already beaten us to the punch." Malie stated, when seeing the Litten and Froakie out cold on the bed, one on a pillow and the other at the foot of the bed.

Though Malie picked up the Froakie, not enough to awaken him and laid on her side that rise the pain inside her, and out like light she was. The medicine taking the course of action. Barely feeling the brush of Tophet's fur against her head in signs of comfort, or even the slight struggle of the Froakie trying to break free from her grip, though even with a hop away from freedom. Dead asleep she was; somehow without lighting speed caught him midair and pulled him back, hearing her muddle words that confused the frog only more.

"Troop. No jumping. Sleep."

The blue frog only stared at her for a moment, lost by her words, before giving in and too fell asleep.

Once Kanoa was done settling things down on the table, floated over to the bed to pull, fold, and soon tuck over the trio that was asleep on the bed. Sparing seconds at a time to make sure they were covered but not smothered, while soon taking a short stop at bag, nesting down, and soon clicking off with a soft beep.

Meanwhile, hours later into the following cascade night in the islands of Alola, Nalani made it safety home. Taking the nightly ferry ride back to the small farmhouse, not all shock when seeing one of the front lights on, as he reset his light bag as he walked up the path. Kicking aside a rock by the short stepped porch to pick up a key, unlocking the door, entering to relock. Turning to face a fuming mother, yet he only rolled his eyes from her beaming glare.

"Where's your cousin?"

"In Kalos. Working, I believe what people call it for that is what she does. Did you forget, ma?" Nalani replied back smartly, less in firming tones and more so seeking sleep, as he side passed his mother to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Nalani Koa Broomhall, you better have a good reason on why you didn't bring her home, this second!" His mother, giving a quietest of shout she could do, without waking the younger children of the household.

His shoulders sagged from her tone, not reasoning in trying to bat around it, finding looking through the shelves in the refrigerator, and stated. "Wasn't really my call, ma. She'll be home in, like, four days time. Would you relax and have some faith in her. Besides, from what happen is far less of a worry than what you are thinking. Relax."

"Don't you dare tell to me to relax, young man."

"Well, I am. And I'm sure that Malie would tell you the same thing, if she was here right now, trying to enjoy a sandwich after a long short noticed flight back and to, more or less. That I am trying to do." Her son said pointy, as he took a chomp out of the leftover lunch he found in the icebox cupboard.

Nani didn't say a word, as walked over to her giant of son to wrap her around his shoulder, holding him close to her lithe frame. Having a sigh leave him, having a spare hand snake around her body and pulled her close.

"From what that floating machine of hers told me. She handled herself very well on her first few months away from home. Yeah, there was some hiccups, ma, that can't really over glanced during or off work. But she's trying from what Kanoa told me. And Malie, herself, even said the most craziest thing to me."

Nani gave a muffled groan in form of question for her to son go on.

"I won't go into much detail, but you might want to bring up some of things you liked to do as a kid, and you know, run it by her. Hint-hint. I think it would be good punishment after the last scares she gave us. Jokes or not."

His felt his mother move away, eyeing him with an unsure look of quarry.

"I mean it. Her words. Not mine." Nalani said, before finishing his snack and trekking up the stairs, giving a quick shout. "Good night and I'll make sure to stop by the baker after my shift tomorrow to see how things are going."

"Good night." He heard her say simply in wording, though Nalani was sure he sense the echoing pondering that his words did and likely the outcome, would be when his cousin come home.

Over back in Kalos, Malie awoken with a shiver from the dead of sleep. Rising from the bed, mindful of the critters resting around her, stretching out her legs. Letting the slowly setting amber sun, streaming through the windows be her light to see. Walking without knowing to the table, flickering on the oil lamp close by to give a dim glow to add more light. Careful of picking up Kanoa from the bag and searching through her things, going back to the table, and began working once more. Snapping on the goggles as she started up one of the burners, pulling the testing trays near her. Tapping on her hologram screens, switching out and sizing for reading at times, before putting up edits.

It wasn't long, before the machine felt the steady change of a slumber heart, to that had shots of expresso in it. Whirling awake, with it's light screen face on and eyes blinking quickly open. Floating from its resting spot and gently over to the human working away through the night.

 _ **Malie. It is seven-one-two PM. Why are you awake this early? Your said the doctor would prefer to rest, remember?**_

"I suddenly couldn't sleep anymore and didn't feel any pain. So I thought to finish this up as soon as I can."

 _ **Whatever for?**_

"Kanoa, well, you see; I need to use my last days training with Tophet before going home. I know Kukui and he's going to see what I have learned thus far. Off the field and on it. I got to be ready."

 _ **But if so, you'll barely have energy to be awake during that. You have hardly had your mode sum of eight hours. You'll be very . . . unappealing.**_

Malie rolled her eyes at the machine's choice of words and continued with the projects at hand. Leaving the silence between them fill in rest of unspoken words before them. Kanoa whirled circuits sparking displeasure at this, yet, didn't go any farther in pushing its owner.

 _ **I shall have reforms and such at the ready when you are. Is there anything I can do, Malie?**_

Malie gave a nodded and beckon the machine over, letting it scanned through the newly updated factors and whatever side notes she made, while asking at times for a doubling question on certain out comes out. It went on well into the night, as Malie knew very well that once everything was said and done, she'll be going back. Though the feeling that in a matter of time, she would thrust back out this kind of world, that many trainers start out on. It was going back to leave again on roots many just don't get to see that often, or choose not to witness it as it was.

"Kanoa, one other thing I need to ask about." Malie stated, as they were going some minoring testing that resolved around smell more than bombing texture fiction.

 _ **What is it?**_

"What is your insights, personally ones at that, on grounds of Sinnoh or even the Sevii Islands?"

 _ **I can give both on a wide coverage, why do you ask?**_

"Planning ahead is all. Now about over sweetens on this gel here. It has the dry coloration but I am getting a bitter smell. Thoughts?"

 _ **My scans are picking up a high heated level of spicy. I would choose on not tasting subjective goings on this one.**_

Malie gave a huff to the words and focused once again the tablet's holograms screens. Tapping away on the see-through keyboard. Going on through the night, unware on two sets of eyes watching them from the bed, through the forming night, long while as the sun was starting to rise once more, slipping by like a sand in a hourglass. Yet, still, to Malie, it felt like the day had yet to even begin on what was to come.


	20. Coming Back to Leave Again

Chapter 20: Coming Back To Leave Again

Malie was using the last few days in Kalos wisely as she could. Working on finishing side projects for Kukui, reaching out to Louis, and training with her Litten to expand their teamwork; were her main objectives, while sparing a few hours in search of items in town when she returned back to Alola. Mindful of her time, focused on taping up some boxes, having Kanoa packing up the mini lab they were using and storing away in the corner by the bed. Reaching for a marker on the table and quickly scrawling what in the boxes. Standing tall once done, Malie helped Kanoa with the last crate.

 _ **Be careful of your wounds there, Malie. You are still sore.**_

The human rolled her eyes at the machine, before picking up the crate and placing it with the rest. Going over to the bed where she saw Tophet resting still on the pillow. Glancing around to see if the Froakie was near, but with how wide ajar the door looked, it was easy to see where the small blue frog ran off.

"I'm fine."

 _ **You say that now. But what about if the pain becomes worst? Can't risk much there, now can we?**_

Malie choose not to say anything, understanding well of the concern that was there, but finishing clean up was what mattered at the moment. Moving back to another set of boxes and using the marker to label them as well, before reaching for the tape and sealing them up.

 _ **Is there a place you wish to go after all these boxes have been sent to the airline or should we tag along?**_

"I want to look around the shops a bit more, Nalani wants more of that Kalos charm at home and there is this nice trinket store I want to look through." Malie replied back, placing the much smaller boxes of the set by her bag, before grabbing for her shoes.

Sitting with enough of a rattled to awake the Litten from his deep slumber. Not even giving so much of a hiss from the sudden motion. Soon stretching out from his curled ball, with thin claw paws raking out of his limbs, following with moving up to sit next to his owner and just watching her slip on the shoes. Once she was sitting back up, Tophet jumped into her lap, curling up with his face looking towards Malie.

Malie looked down into his uncertain feel yellow tint eyes with a smile, raising a hand to stroke one of his ears, chuckling a bit when his purrs echoed out.

"Have a good nap?"

Another purr was given.

"Wonderful. Tophet, sweetie, I'm almost done here. Why don't you go in search of Froakie and meet us at the path. Okay?"

The Litten at first gave a groan of displeasures at the command, yet shook his head in a form of a nod in agreement, before hopping off and zipping out of the shed without so much of a sign to see his tail flickering away.

 _ **The training has been doing well for his speed. Minus some of the aftermath results.**_

"Be careful of that tone there, Kanoa. It just shows of how much of a rookie I am." Malie stated, fixing her hair once more.

 _ **Very well, I will let your family deal with that. Though, it is disheartening that he hasn't learned a fire move, I have looked in my data about the Litten's species chart. This isn't normal for his growth.**_

Malie stood up from the bed, reaching for her bags and slipping them on her. Leaving for only the boxes left, carrying three of them, while Kanoa handled one that had a handled on it. Sparing words back as they left the shed with a quiet click behind them.

"No, this is very normal for a lot of species. Records shows that most could learn or at least understand ever type of move without the type themselves are. I find an upgrade wire for you about that when we get home, but it's not uncommon, though yeah, it is rare for a Pokémon to not even learn one move of its type. But that is what technical teachings is about. Maybe when we get back, I'll have Kukui sign Tophet up for a class with other fire types and see what happens."

 _ **Maybe so. Though I do wonder if it might have something about other things.**_

"Like what?" Malie asked, as they reached the crossroads of the farmlands.

 _ **During my updates I have noted on how he seems distance and worrisome about some things. The run with that Manectric very much shook him up. Along with your mark.**_

"My mark? What? You think maybe he's upset about it or something?"

 _ **I believe he is very lost on how to be around a trainer that was attack by his kind. Though, keep in mind that all types can be aware of what moves that leave behind burns. Which might have to explain the fallen with Tophet and the Froakie, for one of the water types moves that can burn is Scald. His body language reads that he cares but is wary for how long this partnership will last, which must because of his last owner.**_

"You have been working overtime when I haven't been looking, haven't you?"

 _ **When it doesn't come to the plant, your work, your home life, and your very being. Leaves a lot of room to make a hobby or two. That, and as well with the very natures I am unknown of and in need of updates for my files. A two for one deal in a sense here.**_

Malie rolled her eyes with a small smirk in place, as they waited for Tophet and the Froakie. Waving off to one of the workers, as they did so before when she noticed, driving a truck full of crates to a market farther ways than where they were going. Seeing the farmer's older niece walking up to her, after a moment of silence came and went.

"Leaving so soon, Miss. Kāne?"

"It's alright to call me by my name, I was just going to head into town for the remaining hours, and then go home. How has your day been going, Sophie?"

The taller gal gave a shrugged and soon eyed the boxes that Malie set down by her feet. Replying with. "I have a spare car to take these to the airport, if that is alright with you. The drive services are never what they used to be. Save time and money, I might add."

"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble here."

 _ **More than usual, really.**_

Malie gave a light glare to the machine, before following it up with. "Don't mind the Dex."

"That's fine. And you're not. Besides from how my little sister been like, I would say I am doing you a favor here. It is true? That is the results look good it's going to help the farm?"

Malie glanced away, eyes glazed in a thin layer of worry and uncertain, reframing from a nervous laugh trying to break out. After a few calming breathers, she spoke. "I-it's not certain but that is goal here. The plant harvest is very health and the range of growth hear is an eye-opener. If all goes well, your uncle will be seeing future buyers in the long run of things. When that might be? I'm unsure and I can't will it to happen. So it's all touch and go here."

"Is there are wide guess here, Aimée won't shut up if there isn't one."

"Before summer at best. Mostly because that's when more value time in researcher has higher funds to back it up and more interns looking for a job. I'm sure you understand that, Sophie?"

"Clearly. I end up finding some of the best workers around that time. That's great to hear. I hope for the best of your work then."

"Same to you and your family."

"Also, I will being handling your shipload to the airport, personally. As thanks and od course safety reasons. No excuses. If you please."

 _ **That is very kind of you and we'll take that offer. You must not take in hard of Malie's manners. She tends not to get the best of sleep and becomes very snippy. And sadly it ranges at times. You got lucky today.**_

Sophie let a chuckle out in understanding, before hefting up the boxes with some unlikely ease over to the automobile. In time to see Tophet and Froakie making their way over. Malie giving a quick snap to the floating machine on the bluntness of its words, hush akin as she could, before reaching out for Tophet to take rest in her hoodie flap. The Froakie near her feet as they headed toward the shops down the road from them.

"You are just going to keep throwing me under the bus, aren't you? At any given chance, huh?" Malie asked pointy as they walked the path, nearing the nearest shop, and heading into first to glance around the item store. Quick to grab a carry handled cart by the door as they headed further in.

 _ **Protocol, quote sass, unquote if you will buy that. As it is not wrong nor right.**_

"What am I going to do with you?" Malie spoke, having no ill in the words nor a wit to follow, but as words to say when it was far better than a silent nothing. She quickly dropped the whole thing, as Malie looked through the shelves of items. Some with interest and others not even getting a second glance at. Coming near an a row of shelves in the far back of store that held ribbons and bands. Pulled out a white band with a mixture of colors forming an odd design on it.

 _ **A Choice Band. Give the wearer a higher chance of a fifty percent attack on one move given each battle.**_

Malie looked down at the bored and nosy blue frog by her feet that search the lower shelves, trying to make an effort of being entertain. Her eyes going back to the band, asking Kanoa offhandedly. "So, it's a band for a born fighter in a sense?"

 _ **Depending on the trainer and battle forms, yes. Is there a reason to ask or do you believe Louis would approve of this?**_

"Reading me like a book here, Kanoa. But I guess I will find out when we meet up again." Malie replied back, before slipping the band into the cart as they headed down the next aisle. Finding a knickknacks that would please her eldest cousin, while having some more enjoyable kinds for the younger ones. Slipping in other items that Kanoa found in the data frame.

After an hour had passed, Malie was able to pay and leave the store. Repeating a few times as before in other shops on the next few hours, for soon it wasn't long before they took a bus ride to the airport. Surprise to see Sophie waiting for them with one of the carrier crates with her in hand. Barely words were spoken in the quiet farewell, well wishes and such else. Malie taking hold of the handled box, knowing well it was the plant that Kanoa spent taking care of. Doing last minute check ups, and it wasn't long before Malie knew it. That she was heading back home.

Resting near a window once again, eyeing playfully in seeing the Litten and Froakie making enough amends to share the remaining seat as they rested from the long ride home. Kanoa in the bag peaking out jus the smoothed out red tips from the opening, near Malie's feet, as she held the plant in her lap. Eyes going back to the window when seeing the Pokémon were not going to fight during the flight, and before she knew it. Was out like a light.

Hours from the flight, having the boxes loaded onto a trolley from the luggage belt when seeing Kukui pulled with a loading car off the side of the roadway.

"Well, I see Kalos did a number on you." Kukui replied in good humor, when he eyed the wrapped arm when Malie rolled up her sleeves, though his eyes didn't match in tone.

"Comes with the order of work, sir." Malie returned, pushing the trolley closer to the car, her hoodie up cover some of her face. Having comfort of a sleepy Tophet curled around her neck within the hoodie, with only his thick whiskers and tail peeking out.

"Need a ride back?"

"No, the ferry will be leaving soon and I rather not cut in anymore of your time. But thank you."

"Alright. I'm sure the laborer staff over in Aether Paradise will greatly appreciate it. Though, Burnet will be there to also be over watching everything."

Malie nodded in understanding, as she helped him load the correct boxes into the car. Leaving only a few bags and a plant left. Which was soon picked up by Malie, angling everything not fall.

"You got that, kid? You sure you don't want that ride?"

"Yep. I got to hurry back and see the twins. Send my regards to your wife and I'll be waiting for my next assignment."

"Alright, Malie. Enjoy your week." Kukui said, as he made his way into the car, about to leave before rolling the window down, a smirk on his face. "Training also going well?"

Malie could feel her body stiff and twist from his words, trying to smooth her words as she spoke. "Well enough, why?"

He only tapped his face, mirroring the side of her own. Making her give a nerve laugh. Kukui let a light chuckle out.

"It's never easy, Malie. You'll get the hang of it, I look forward to whenever you want to have a match with me."

"That might be for a while or never, sir."

"Eh, we'll see. See you next week. Bye."

"Bye." Malie called out, as Kukui rolled up the window and drove down the road towards the west docks.

Once the car was out of sight, Malie rolled her shoulders to calm herself and shaking off the nerves that were not needed. It was enough to wake up Tophet from his sleep. Letting a yawn out and jumping down from Malie's shoulders, stretching and quick in step followed after his trainer as they headed east. The Litten watch his trainer walk with the bags and plant in hand, feeling a tad pity, jumped and snatched one of the bags with ease and not letting it the ground. Turning when he heard a sudden noise from Malie, but only saw a thankful smile as they carried on their way to the ferry.

Meanwhile back at the Kāne household, Kai was sitting by the window with eager eyes locked on the beaten path, waiting.

"Kai, you know Malie isn't going to magical poof to the front door, you know that right?" Kai's older brother saying from the kitchen, as he made lunch for him and his sister.

"You may never know, she could have caught something with teleport or something, right? That can happen, right, Nalani?" Kai asked, looking over his shoulder to his brother as he placed a plate by him on the window sill.

"Sure. Now eat up, go freshen up, and fetch your sister. We have a big day plan for us when mom gets back." Nalani stated, gently shoving his brother's back towards the food.

Kai grabbed one of the cheese covered crackers, before eating it, said. "But, what if we leave and Malie gets back and no one is here? Maybe she's at the cabin or like the ferry is late, maybe we can wait for a bit-"

"Kai. I'm sure Malie will make it. When you get older, you'll get where adults are coming from here. I'm sure she's just speaking with some of those lab workers or something, to make sure they don't break anything or whatever. We'll leave a note to tell her where we are going, but I am sure ma wants us to have a good time today. Huh, what do you say to that, Birthday-Boy?" Nalani asked out, with a smile at hand to his kid brother, silently luring to eat as he spoke.

"Fine."

"Good. And don't forget to eat the veggies too."

"I will when I see Malie come home."

Nalani let a groan of a sigh leave him, keeping it sounding like a growl, before he grinded out. "Kai . . ."

"Now don't bite his head off Nalani. For all we know it be that early of becoming teenager phase, we had it too you know." Said a voice, with the back door sliding to a close, having the two turned to look to see it Malie, slightly flush from running, and hasty putting the bags and plant on the counter with a tired side view smile to them, hoodie still up and in place over her head.

Tophet jumping up and placing the last remaining bag with the other.

"Happy birthday, Kai." Malie soon added when she moved away from the counter.

"Malie!" Kai shouted with glee before rushing over to her and landing into her open arms for a hug, barely noticed when she wince from the sudden impact, having her hoodie slide off and down.

"Cutting it a bit close there, cuz?" Nalani said, smirk in place with arms crossed, those that smirk died when seeing her face when she looked to him, having him say. "Geez, cuz, what did you do? Get in a tumble with some Maractus or a Silcoon?"

Kai moved a bit from the hug, when seeing a side of Malie's face covered in cuts, a slowly fading yellowish-blue tint bruise was just below the right eye, and a few scatter bandages that tints of dark red on them. All the boy could say to that was. "Ouch."

Malie let a laugh out from Kai's response before pulling him in for another hug, before letting go, and rising back up to go back to the bags, seeing Tophet already nosing through them. Speaking to Nalani as she did so. "It's call training, Nalani. Just got a bit too close for comfort that's all. It happens."

"Yeah, sure, sure whatever you say. Whatever ma says or does, it all on you though. You okay?"

"Never better on managing it, if that what you mean. You act like I don't know that already with aunty." Malie replied back, looking to Kai to say. "Finish eating and go get your sister, sweetie. Today's a big day and it's going to be fun, I know it."

"Are you going to be okay though? Those look like they hurt?" Kai asked, eyes slanted in worry.

"Not is much of this bogie head hair flop I am about to give you, if you don't hurry up." She playfully said back.

"Right!" Kai giggled out, seeing that his cousin was okay in her way, and went to grab the plate and hurrying up the stairs.

Once Kai was out of sight, Malie removed her hoodie, yanking it a bit before finally getting out of it to lay it out on the counter, going through the bags soon after. Nalani walking over to help. Easily catching on what for the twins and such. Lastly ending on the flower.

"What's the bloom there?"

"Kanoa was doing a side project while I was in recovery. I thought one of the twins or aunty would like it." Malie answered, grabbing some knickknacks from another bag and handing them to him, replying with. "These are for you. Just some luck charms and I was able to find this book on Kalos' Day Care Centers insight guidebook. It's pretty basic, but everyone has to start somewhere. I thought when you are bored or something, it would be an interesting read for you."

Nalani let a small on his face when he was handed the book, very thick in pages but the content looked promising as he was flipping through it. Mindful in speaking out. "Thanks. The figures are cool too, by the way. Are these some of the Pokémon from that area?"

"Yeah, each of them has a luck word under them that they stand for. Some of them just fitted you, plus I thought they would go nice with those mini Tapu inspirational posters you have."

Nalani let a deep laugh leave him from that, before reporting back with. "That is so not what they are. Thank you very much. Don't be mean now."

Malie just stuck her tongue out to him, before picking up Tophet from the counter when he was nearing the snacks, fishing out a Pokéball. Releasing the Froakie, who right a way look around the new area he was in a bored matter, before eyes widen from the large vast area outside. Hopping over to it with eagerness, web paws up against the glass, face pushed flat to take in everything.

Tophet on the other hand, lost from the reaction jumped from Malie's arms and moved to sit by the other, having confusion be clear, before also looking out the clear sliding door.

Leaving for the humans to get back in setting things up and putting items away.

"Have you spoke with Louis about meeting up with him?"

"Yeah, also going to see if Kukui has something I can do there as well. Might be neat to travel with Louis for a bit, see what the life of a Coordinator is all about." Malie said, eyeful of how the blue frog handled, seeing it's shoulders slump a bit, but rising again when Tophet pointed with a paw to something farther out, getting the frog to cheer up again.

"That sounds fun."

"To Louis. He's going to be in Sinnoh for a while and the area is pretty big, so who knows what could happen. He's already got an amazing team set up already. His father got him a Goomy. Not sure if I brought that up with you before."

"Not ringing any bells. But wow, lucky guy there. His dad did that for him? A Goomy and Froakie, sounds like a great team right there."

"Eh, right Goomy and Froakie, sure, Nalani. But yeah, from an eccentric breeder friend of his father's. Though, his Skiddo is pretty adorable. I can tell of how that one was an easy catch for him, not a fighter bone in that body." Malie said, offhandedly, looking over when hearing a soft sad mew from Tophet, seeing something of a pout. Malie shook her head with a grin on her face, before saying. "You're my Starter, Tophet, nothing is going to change that."

Another mew came, a bit more huffy and confident from those words, before going back to the Froakie. While the other finished up in silence.

"Kai!"

The sudden noise broke the comfort silent rolling in.

"You're taking forever! Mama is going to be home soon and Malie is already downstairs. Move your butt!"

"You can move your butt out of my room, you bully. Give that back!"

"No! You're going to lose them anyway. Don't bring them!"

"I will not!"

"Will too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nalani! Kai is being mean again! He won't give me my clips! Nalani!"

"Tattle-tail!"

"Bully!"

"Baby!"

"Stupid-head!"

Malie looked over to the over, a glint in her eyes as the other only gave her a warning look. Before heaving a sigh and headed upstairs.

"Excuse me, cuz, duty calls." He said to her jokingly, before adding out to the twins once out of sight. "Okay you two stop it! Kai, give your sister back her clips right now. Keahi, we talked about this before with the clips. Also, both of you be nice and no name calling. That's my job, prats."

Malie shook her head, moving over to the sliding door, enough to let the critters out.

"Why don't you take Froakie to the cabin and showcase, Tophet. I'll be down there in a bit, okay?"

Tophet gave a mew with a nod, pushing the Froakie out, as it was still in a daze from the sight before it. Nudging the blue web starter along, Malie closing the door just in time to hear another scream and something shattering.

"Good to be home." Malie stated, awakening Kanoa, updating the machine quickly before rushing up the stairs. Slowly going back of how things normally are, and for now, enjoying it, as much as she can. Before soon, likely, leaving again.


End file.
